A heros tale
by minceo
Summary: daisuke is a homeless kid who meets dark a geohound and there adventure begins...based on grandia2 and isuck at summarys so srry it is highrated for fighting and other things that will come in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Minceo:dude i came up with this story while beeing half alseep which i am now..ok i know that there might be a bit of yaoi (think thats what it is called) in it so beware i repet **beware there might be a bit of yaoi in it!** but not in this chap, maybe the next well im not sure...anyway injoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Daisuke watched as his mother was killed in front of his eyes. Her hair drained in blood. His fathers head was sliced off. Flames began to rise in front of Daisuke._

Daisuke awoke. His forehead was sticky and wet from his painful nightmare. He glanced around at his dark surroundings. The ally way was dark. Boxes were stacked up high. A cat jumped off a rusty bin lid. Luckily for him he found the boxes they had kept him dry from the harsh rain.

His red hair was scruffy and dirty, his red eyes were dull and sad. His cloths were torn and muddy. Being a orphan was hard. Epically since the rich and wealthy won't take him in. He had no family. A old lady and her family of five had offered him a place but she had five kids, he would make her even poorer.

Daisuke sighed. It was another day of running and avoiding the slayers and slavers. The slayers would arrest him or even kill him for stealing a loaf of bread while the slavers would make him a slave and sell him of to some rich person.

Daisuke made his way out of the dull alley.

"Kyu?" A white rabbit thing moved from underneath the boxes

"Hey there are you alright?"

"Kyu" He nodded. It jumped onto Daisukes shoulder as he began his quest for food.

A angel walked his way through the town, he carried a large black case, while following a blue haired boy. They walked through the streets with menacing faces. The blonde angel glared at the boy. His love. His Satoshi. 'Wait when did I become so possessive' the angel thought.

A pair of unwelcome eyes watched them. The angel sent a quick glance to a large tree.

"What is it Krad?" Satoshi looked at the angel. He knew something buzzed through his mind.

"Nothing…." 'I could have sworn that something was watching us…'

Daisuke shuffled through the town, sticking close to the shadows. He found himself in the main centre part of town.

Stalls were set up every where, people were nosy and rushing about. Children ran through the large groups of adults. Stall keepers yelled and sold their merchandise, the floor was clean and a bit dirty from the feet of people. Balloons were sent into the skies. May people entered the pub. Lucky for Daisuke there was no sight of slavers or slayers.

As Daisuke curved in and out of the groups of people, he came towards a fruit stall. There were many different fruits their, lush red apples, golden bananas, grass green pears, blood red cherries, bright orange oranges, emerald green grapes and wine ones to, there was also some round plump peaches.

Daisuke quickly snuck one of the peaches from the stall while the keeper had his large back turned. Daisuke began to shuffle away.

"Hey boy you come back here!" The man yelled as he noticed one of his peaches were missing.

Daisuke began to run bringing him glances from other people, unfortunately for him a slayer was making his way towards the pub. The slayer stopped the red head in his tracks.

"Ah so we have a thief and by the looks of it a homeless one" a large smirk formed on the mans face.

"He's not homeless" A cloaked figure stood in front of Him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minceo: i just had to end it there - and im sorry that its a bit short but im still very tierd.

Dark: im not in your story T-T no fair...

Minceo: Dark dont cry you are in my story! you just dont know you are at the time!

Krad: mhahah i came in before you!

Dark: T-T

Minceo:well you will be dieing before anyone else first if you keep that attidude up! (Krad gives Minceo evils)(Minceo cowers in fear)

Daisuke: well see you next time and thank you! **oh and we need your oppinion should we have Yaoi in it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Minceo: well sencond chap is up and now i can begin on the 3rd chap of naruto meets Dnangel plz can someone Review this! just one Review willmake everything better

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's not homeless" A cloaked figure stood in front of Him.

His dark hood covered his face.

"And what's that meant to mean? Are you his…err father?" the man guessed as the cloaked figures voice was of a mans.

"Call me a friend of his fathers…" The mocking voice said towards the old slayer.

"Here's the money for the peach." The figure took a small bag of coins out and threw them towards Daisukes face.

"Lets go." Daisuke was hulled up by the man as they went to the shop keepers stall.

"So the little thief returns! Now give my peach back!" He yelled as Daisuke held the peach with his small hands.

The figure passed the man the small bag of coins from Daisukes other hand.

The two walked down the town together. Daisuke munched on the peach while giving some to his little pet.

"Umm sir" He quietly whispered.

The man gave him a smile and a wave and he was gone. He had just walked off leaving Daisuke alone in the town.

'I wonder who he was?' He patted his little friend and began to walk around town.

The hot sunlight pounded on the angel and the blue haired boy. People would not dare look them in the eyes. They were the peace keepers of the town and part of a croup called the white knights. Many people feared and hated the white nights while others thought that they are only doing there job to protect people and eliminate darkness and to keep order.

"The town is so quiet these days…" Satoshi said his words lingered in the air. The festival was quieting down, people returning to there family's while most went into the pub. A cloaked figure made his way into the pub. His cloak covering his face.

"I think we should keep a close eye on him" The angel whispered into Satoshi's ear.

"Krad what are you suggesting?" A smirk formed on the angels face.

After wandering round the large town and dodging the slayers and slavers, Daisuke had found no trace of the mysterious figure that had helped him.

"Its hopeless ill never find him now…now what, Wiz?" Daisuke sighed

"Kyu!" Wiz jumped on Daisukes should while looking towards the pub. The dark figure entered the pub, his hood still covering his face. A large smile formed on Daisukes face as he ran after the man.

Daisuke rushed into the crowded bar, his darted from side to side searching for the cloaked figure. His eyes were drawn to a table in the corner. A cloaked figure sat on a bench, his head held low, in front of him was a loaf of bread and a drink. A large plank thing covered in bandages stood next to him. It lent against his side. He took a sip of his drink.

Daisuke headed towards the stranger.

"Um…hello its-its me again I want-" He was cut off as the stranger offered him to sit down.

"Um sir I wanted to say thank you"

"Your welcome" a laugh came from his voice.

A fight began at the bar, a man with black hair and gray eyes began to shout, he was drunk by the looks of it.

He came towards Daisuke and the cloaked figure.

"Oi you give me some money" He pointed to Daisuke, making him nervous. He shifted.

"I said giveme some money!" The man began to get angry. His hands began to form into fists. He bashed his hands on the table making a crack form up the table. The strangers drink fell to the floor. His tempered had begun to rise.

The drunk man grabbed hold of Daisukes ripped shirt, he was stopped as a blade touched his throat.

The cloaked figure stood by the side of him, he had hold of a sword. Its cold blade just touched the mans throat.

"Let him go or you will pay with your life" His voice was harsh and cold. The man placed the boy down.

"Stop!" A blue haired boy with an angel stood in front of the figure.

The blonde gazed his eyes on Daisuke. The cloaked figure knew that he was in danger. The angels eyes were full of death, he saw Daisuke as threat. The cloaked figure grabbed the poor red head by his shirt. He used his sword to smash the window and made his escape with the red head screaming. Wiz held tightly to his friend.

"After them!" Satoshi and Krad followed closely behind them but soon lost them as they entered the dark woods.

"Stop…Stop…PUT ME DOWN!" Daisuke yelled as the cloaked figure stopped. He looked at the red head and dropped him.

"Ouch! What was that for!" He rubbed his bum as he stood up. The floor was hard and dirty.

"Well you were the one who said 'put me down' so I did" His mocking voice laughed as the red head began to frown.

"If I wanted you to drop me I would have asked!" Daisuke yelled as the figure laughed. The man turned and began to walk away.

"Hey-HEY! Wait who are you? What's your name? And where are you going?" The man turned to face him.

"First I am a geohound second my name is Dark third im going to my next job" He happily chirped. "Oh and I wouldn't go back to that place if I were you…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are being hunted" Dark began to walk away.

"Stop!" Daisuke jumped on to Darks neck. Darks stumbled and fell face flat.

"What was that for!" A angry voice shouted at Daisuke who just stared. Darks hood had fallen off. Daisuke's red eyes fluttered as he took in what Dark looked like.

His Dark purple hair looked soft so soft that Daisuke just wanted to touch it, his eyes were a dark purple just like his hair. He wore a black sleeveless top with black trousers, and black boots. Chains were around his dark trousers. He had fingerless black gloves on covering his hands, while the rest of his arms had bandages on.

His sword lay lifelessly on the ground next to him.

Daisuke stared at the young teen.

"Yoh you alright there kid?"

"I have a name" Daisuke muttered as Wiz looked at the geohounds face.

"Hum?"

"I SAID I HAVE A NAME!"

"I heard ya the first time kid! I meant what is your name"

"Well you have said that instead of just going 'Hum'" Daisuke yelled as the teen adjusted his cloak.

"Just tell me your name…"

"Daisuke"

"Right Daisuke now I must leave I have a job to do" He smiled and began to walk away. Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me take me with you!" The geohounds purple eyes stared into the red heads ruby ones. Daisukes pleaded and begged.

"Oh…okay…" Dark gave in to those cute pleading eyes. They were full of innocence.

And so the adventure of Dark and Daisuke begun…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minceo: i know pretty rubbish but it will get better! though im might have 2 play grandia 2 again...

Dark: Yay! are adventures begin (hugs Daisuke)

Daisuke: C-cant...breathe... (Dark lets go)

Minceo: well thz for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Minceo: well here we are chappy 3! sorry it took so long to put up!

oOoOoOo

A tall blonde angel walked though the old church his blonde hair was tied tightly into a long ponytail. His golden eyes gleamed as streams of colour flushed from the broken windows. His golden eyes were the same colour as the golden pillars. Angel paintings floated on the pale white walls. White benches with gold lining faced towards the white angel chair. A flush of white sparkly light always sparkled over the statue like chair. A large red carpet lay just at the foot of the golden stairs that lead to the chair. Behind the chair was a stone angel. Her wings spread out. Her eyes shut. Her fine white stone hair spread out like ocean waves. Her details were lined with gold.

Krad kneeled as he approached the white angel of stone.

"Its nice to see people who still believe in her" A large man with white robes laced in fine gold thread stood behind the kneeling angel. A large gold crown glistened on his head. A smile played across his face.

"Pope Sera" Krad now kneeled before his hero.

"My dear boy its nice to see you again Krad angel of light"

oOoOoOo

The two young teens entered a bustling town full of life. People held smiles on there joyful face's there cloths were bright and colourful unlike Darks and Daisuke cloths. The town was quite small but everyone was equal. Dark began to curve through the crowds of people. There was a light tug on his cloak. Daisuke struggled to stay with his new companion. He felt a pair of cold hands pick him up and move him. Dark placed Daisuke in front of his elegant figure.

He led him into a small tailor shop.

"Hiya Moron" Dark gestured to a young man. The mans face was pale at first but jumped into laughter at the slight of Darks black figure.

"Idiot! How ya been?" He embraced the teen with a loving hug.

"Hey what's with you today old man you never give me hugs"

"Well today is special and I was hoping you could do me a job"

"Yeah sure I knew you wanted something" Daisuke looked up at the two bickering men. 'I wonder who he is…Maybe hes Darks dad!' Daisuke felt a sudden tug as Dark shoved him in front of the tailor.

"I was hoping that in return for this job you could make him something to wear"

"Well you might not get the money…"

"Hey! I still want the money"

"Thought so…" The man sweat dropped.

"If you do a good run then I will" Dark smiled and waved as the two left to go on the job which Daisuke didn't even know about. Daisuke had told Wiz to stay behind. Instead he followed his friends.

oOoOoOo

The two young teens entered the dark and mysterious wood. Dark shadows danced across the brown leaf floor. Small strands of green grass reached out from underneath gasping for the breath of life. Broken branches clawed at the young teens cloths. A large vine dangled from a large old oak tree covering an entrance to a musty cave. The two weary entered.

_Drip drip drip_

Water fell from the spiky ceiling. A large river flowed through the dark caves. Croaking and other strange noise came from the different entrances. The two walked into one of the caves.

An iron gate fell. The rusty bars landed at least four inches into the solid earth.

"No! We-were locked in!"

"Calm down Daisuke…once we get don't with out business then well get outta here" He simply smiled and went deeper into the dark cavern. Dark felt a soft tug on his shirt again. Daisuke held him tightly. His red ruby eyes full of fear.

"Scared are we?" He slowly whispered to the terrified red head.

Dark let him hold onto him, making Daisuke feel a little less frightened. 'I wonder if Dark's scared…I sure am…'

The two crept throw the cave unnoticed.

_Click_

"What was that?" The red head squealed as two snake like creatures fell from the endless ceiling. Dark shoved him behind his elegant figure. The two snake like creatures slid over the glossy sand floor. Dark reached for his large blade. He pulled it out. Its sliver coating shone. A flash of red shone through his dark purple eyes.

One of the snake's began to aim. It pulled back its long fragile neck, bearing its white fangs. It shot its head back up forcing a green sticky liquid for the back of its black throat to come up. The oozing liquid sped threw the air head straight towards Dark.

Darks arm lifted his blade to stop the liquid. He smirked. The geohounds eyes widened as steam began to rise from his sword. 'Acid poison!'.

"Daisuke get back and dodge that green goo don't let it touch you!" Dark threw his sword to the sandy earth as it slowly began to dissolve. The second snake began to make its move. Its fangs were out and ready to strike. It rattled its tail. Sliding at full speed it headed towards Dark. The purple haired teen grabbed hold of a wooded spike.

"Dark! Watch out!" Daisuke yelled as the snake prepared to bite. In one second the snake had a large wooden spike piercing its body. Dark grinned as the snake died. Its body slowly faded leaving a small nut.

"Ark!" Daisuke yelled as the other snake headed towards him. He picked up a small piece of metal and lobbed it at the snake. It hit it. The cowering snake slithered a couple of inches back before raise its head preparing to poison it's pray.

"Take that you freaky acided spitting thing!" Dark yelled as he threw a small crystal towards the snake. He clasped his hands together. The stone instantly lit up. A light blue icy mist formed round the small gem. Giant spikes arose from the ground. There icy touch pounded the snake making it freeze. The frozen snake shattered into small crystals that disappeared into the soft soil.

"Wha-what was that?" Daisuke shakily asked. He had never seen anything like it before. Was it magic? Or was it some sort of trick? What was that stone? And did it make the shards of ice appear? All these questions passed threw his head.

"Well call it magic? Or should we say ice stone" He jokingly said to the confused red head.

"Where are you going!" The geohound just shrugged. It was clear that he didn't know either.

The two walked into an even darker room. It was a hallway. There was no light except for a few lit torches. The sandy path had turned into a stone path. The muddy walls had a small hint of gold in them. But Dark kept walking.

A large opening welcomed them. The room was lighter and water surrounded it. The walls glistened with the reflection of the water. There was a large panting. As the two continued they found themselves facing a monster. It was furry like a bear. It had caramel fur. It had two horns and had hooves like a bull or an ox. Its eyes were a dark green. It was the minator. Beside it where two creatures. They stood on two feet like the minator. There skin was wet and slimly. There eyes black and beady. Most of the skin was green and held a hint of brown. On its scaly back was a fin that was blood red.

"Daisuke I hope your ready cause I can't look out for both of us this time" Darks voice crackled as he pushed his hands together.

The battle had just begun…

oOoOoOo

Minceo: i hope you liked it! i might not update for a bit cause of school!

Dark: boo!

Daisuke: school isnt that bad...

Minceo: you dont have my teachers T-T anyway plz look out for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

"Daisuke I hope your ready cause I can't look out for both of us this time" Darks voice crackled as he pushed his hands together.

The battle had just begun…

oOoOoOo

Dark's cocky smirk played on his face as he stared into the minator's green beady eyes. Daisuke stood still fear forced itself inside of his small body as Dark began to fight. His normal kind purple eyes flashed of killer intents with hints of red scratching the surface.

He had lost his blade and was pounding away at the creatures. He used magic and more stones to fight off the creatures while Daisuke stood there petrified.

Dark grabbed anything in his reach. He clasped hold of a slimy tale. He had caught one of the minator's minions. It hissed and struggled against his grasp. Dark pinned it to the ground while shifting through a bag that had been covered by his cloak. The creature was now pinned down by millions of tiny needles.

"Ark!" A hard blow to the head knocked Dark off the slimy body.

Dark placed his hands together forming some type of seal. He began to chant some words over and over again. A burst of dark light formed beneath him. A dark purple vortex swirled beneath his black boots. Small beads of purple began to climb towards his face. Then begun to form a gas like ball above his purple hair. A black static pounced around the ball. Dark closed his eyes and thrusted his hands forward making the purple ball ram into the minator's chest.

It's high perched roar ringed in pain echoed through the dim battle field. It huffed and puffed as its green eyes were ripping into a blood red. It scrapped its hooves against the dusty sand floor. It bowed its head aiming for what looked like Darks chest.

Daisuke shifted uneasily as Dark was away from him. He had felt safe when Dark was near but the minator and its creatures stood in between the two teens. The minator faced Dark but then turned its gaze towards Daisuke. It's head low and ready to strike. Dark yelled as Daisuke was hit in the chest with two large horns. His red eyes now begun to turn black. His adventure had stopped just as quickly as it had begun…or had it?

"DAISUKE!" A high pitched scream came from a distressed teen. 'I should have never let him come…ive caused to many deaths and now I have caused another…' His thoughts where stopped as a huge pain began to unfold in his stomach. One of the lower creatures had stabbed him with there poisonous fins. Dark began to burn inside but he continued to fight. He wouldn't give up. He pulled out another stone. It was a dark shade of brown.

He plunged the stone towards the minator and its minion. A bright flash of light erupted from the stone causing a large circle to form around the beasts. It began to tighten.

The painful shrieks of the creatures voice's yelled in despair as they were squeezed to death.

Darks face and body were covered in blood. His eyes half open as the poison began to wined into his veins. His sad face was deepening as the poison had killed him but he was still alive. 'I…must die…I want to…its been to long…' A bright blinding light caught his attention. The light flowed and passed through Daisuke's lifeless body. The red head sat up. His fearful eyes looked into the older teens suffering ones. Dark collapsed.

Daisuke crawled towards the unconscious teen. A tear ran downhis pale cheek. 'Why…am…I…but…you…' More tears rolled down his cheek hitting the face of the older teen. One tear landing into the teens mouth. It rushed down his throat, heading towards the poison. Daisuke saw as Dark began to breathe a bit better from his tear.

"Kyu" A small rabbit stood next to the redhead.

"What your saying…my tears have…healing powers?" Wiz nodded its small furry head. With that knowledge Daisuke forced himself to cry. The tears pouring into the others mouth. Darks body began to shuffle. His violet eyes opened as the red head cried onto his damp face.

"Hey…kid whats with the water works?" A weak voice giggled. The crying ruby eyes were now full of joy. He helped the older teen up and they left for the exit.

oOoOoOo

A hand travelled along the calm water. A trail of liquid following it. The hand played with the liquid for a bit turning it into many kinds of shapes. Krad stood behind the figure his golden hair was being played with by the wind.

"Satoshi don't you think we should find them?" The water dropped from the others hand as it changed into a fist

"Be patient…he's probably on a job right now" Satoshi hissed as the thought of the geohound entered his mind. The two walked though the town looking for sign's of the geohound.

oOoOoOo

"Well thanks again boy" The shop keeper said as he accepted a small bag from the older teen.

"No problem but you should thank Daisuke and he needs-"

"I know I know new cloths" The man smiled as he took Daisuke into a fitting room. Dark sat on the lonely bench as the man made Daisuke some new cloths.

Daisuke was now topless and a large blush was held upon his face. The man put a tape measure around the young boy's body. Different types of materials were placed on him.

Dark impatiently waited for the boy to come out. Wiz sat on his lap. His face was now clean from the blood. His eyes flittered around the room looking for something to keep him interested. A girl stood behind a large door…

Daisuke had finally gotten his new pair of cloths he wore a red brown top with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of long red brown trousers. He had been given a sling bag that rested against his chest. He clutched the side of the curtain hoping that Dark would like what he was wearing…Wait when did he care about what others thought?

He pulled the curtains to see Dark being tackled by a brunette.

"AWW you're so cute!" She hugged him. His face was in pain his arms trying to peel her off but he couldn't. His pain had begun a bit lower down. The girls knees were painfully pressing in between his legs. Darks face was getting paler by the second.

"Risa! Please let the boy go!" The man said. His finger pointing at her.

"But father…" She wined her voice was soft and very girly.

"No buts!"

"Oh okay…" Darks face started to regain colour as she let him go. His pain was now a soft pain. He sighed in relief if she had dug her knees in any further…He shuddered at the thought.

"Well Dark here is your little friend and these are for you" The man chucked a bag of freshly made cloths.

"Okay thanks…whats the catch?" Darks face had formed into a frown as the man began to speak.

"My daughter goes with you…before you say anything I will get you a knew blade if you take her with you…she wants to travel with you…" The man looked at the floor. He wasn't happy with his daughter's decision. Risa happily grinned. 'Wow Dark is so…Handsome…' She smiled as she entered a wonderful day dream. Dark looked at the cloths and he needed a new sword…

"Oh…Alright but if we get any trouble its home for her…" He sighed as he was hugged again. She looked like she was going to squeeze him to death.

He grabbed his new cloths and walked into the changing rooms. A couple of minutes later he came out with his new cloths on. He wore a tight fitting black sleeve less top that showed his well built chest that wasn't muscled but nice and flat. He wore long dark gray trousers that hid his black shoes. Around his waist was a large black belt and a chain. On his left trouser knee was a black rope. While on his right leg were two black ropes, one just below his belt while the other just below his knee. His cloak was a black shade on the outside and a dark crimson blood colour on the inside. He still wore his bandages and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Risa stared in awe. Her mouth wide open. While Daisuke just stared. He had begun to like Dark…'Wow Dark looks so…Arh what am I thinking!' Daisuke mentally pounded himself. Dark was his friend…or was he more…

"Oh! I can't wait! Mr. Dark I will always look out for you and I will try my hardest to help you!" Risa grabbed one of Darks hands. Her eyes looked straight into his nervous ones. He yanked his hand away and looked towards her father.

"Sword…"

"My friend who lives in the next town will make you one…just tell him it's Karro" He said his face full of seriousness. Dark nodded and left the two followed him.

"A group no larger than five…four young boys and a girl…they will seek him…the white wings and the black wings…they will find the boy…and when they do…you will be in great danger…"

A grunt came from the other end of the room, a masked figure sat on a large black cough.

"Let them come…for the boy will be mine…either way I will win…"

oOoOoOo

Minceo: okay there's the 4th chapter i hope you liked it!

All: who is the boy?

Minceo: youll just have to wait and find out tune in next time for more adventures of Dark and his Friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A hero's tale**

**Summary: Daisuke is a homeless kid who meets Dark a geohound and there adventure begins…I based this a bit on Grandia2 and I suck at summary's so sorry if it is bad. Rated for fighting and violence in later chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel but I do own this story and most of the things in it. This story is loosely based on Grandia 2!**

**Ps. In chapter 4 I spelt pope Zera's name wrong it is a Z not a S**

"Let them come…for the boy will be mine…either way I will win…"

"Sir we haven't located the boy yet but we know who might know where he is…" A figure wearing a plain white out fit stood before the masked character. His face covered by the looming shadows that surrounded him.

OoOoOoO

Dark walked in front of the younger teens. His purple eyes half open. As they walked through the forest. Roots threatened to trip them over, while branches clawed at there bodies. Without warning the scenery suddenly changed as the small party found themselves at the edge of a town.

Metaprone. The town was quite large. A large pair of gates stood before the party. They entered only to be greeted by a long metal plate path. And a huge pair of blood red metal gates, that were shut tightly.

"Hmm looks like we can't get in right now…let's stay at the inn for a bit, yes?" Dark glanced towards the two young teens. Daisuke gave a quick nod while Risa grabbed Darks arm.

"That's a brilliant idea Mr. Dark!" She began to cut the blood flow of Darks arm. He simply tugged her off and headed into the inn.

OoOoOoO

"Satoshi, I've found out where they are. There in Metaprone town and pope Zera has informed me that the town there is suffering greatly" Krad made his way towards Satoshi who sat there. His blue eyes not leaving the book that he held in his hand.

"Yes, taste loss, am I right?"

"Yes they have-"

Sunlight flittered threw the pale brown blinds. The light hitting Daisuke's pale face. His sleepy red eyes shifted open as the light poured onto his face. He glanced at his surroundings. His cloths lay on a wooden chair that faced a wooden desk with a mirror on. He walked over and grabbed the heap of browns and reds and headed into the bathroom.

_Creak, creak, creak._

The stairs screamed as Daisuke lightly tiptoed downstairs. Thinking that the other two where asleep he headed towards the door.

"And where are you going sir? Wont your friends be worried." The bar tender wiped a glass with his light blue cloth.

"Oh…well please…sir can you tell them that I've gone into town bye!" He rushed out before the bar tender could speak to him.

Daisuke's red eyes scanned around the area, the large gates were open, just like Dark said they would. He entered the town only to find a young child about age ten hugging his knees.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke ran to him. The small child had black hair and wore green cloths.

"So…hungry…" The child replied.

"Ah I can solve that…" The red head shuffled threw his back pack pulling out a small round red apple.

"Oooo…" The boy stood up and ran as he groaned. He dashed into the house that was opposite him. Daisuke followed him.

"Um excuse me are you okay?"

"So hungry…" A lady and a man sat facing each other their eyes held sorrow and pain. The boy simply tugged at his mothers arm.

"Mom I'm hungry"

"We all our dear, we all our…" Her words barely came out as a whisper.

"Oh a guest I'm sorry I didn't notice you there, please come in" She beckoned Daisuke forwards.

Her face was pale and her brown hair was tangled and tightly held up in a pony tail. Her husband on the other had was a bit darker than her, he had black hair that was straight and neat. They smiled weakly as Daisuke neared them.

"Um sir…miss what is wrong? There seems to be a sadness surrounding this place…"

A sigh escaped the mans lips.

"There is…and you should leave as soon as possible, you seeour town was a town full of life but one day we lost our sense of taste…we've tried eating but the only food we can eat is the beetroot, which was tasteless to begin with." He sighed again.

"I see maybe me and my friends can help"

"Try all you want but it probably won't help…" The man closed his weary eyes and Daisuke left the family.

He slowly shut the door.

"I wonder if every one has that problem" Daisuke sighed as he continued his walk.

_Clash_

A loud sound of swords rung threw the air. Daisuke glanced towards a crafts shop. The noise was coming from behind it. Daisuke peered behind it there stood Dark a blindfold blocked his sight and a blade held in his hands was in front of his face.

A large plank of wood came rushing towards him. Daisuke gasped as Dark jumped onto the log and cut the rope that held it. Then he swiftly jumped down onto the ground. Spikes of thin wood came at him. He dodged most of them but only a few pierced his skin. But he didn't care. He kept on fighting the dummies. Then everything stopped.

"Well Dark I see that you're as good as you once were now I think you're ready." A tall thin lady with short red hair faced him. Her blue eyes looked into his.

"Do you think you canfight all those monsters and help us?"

"Kai, have I ever let you down?"

"Well…"

"No wait don't answer that…look a job is a job and I don't like to fail my jobs, do I?"

"Ha you haven't changed a bit well I wish you good luck but be careful you might not be able to well you know…but it probably could kill you, that is if it's a piece of **it**." Her face was dead serious as she watched him take off the blind fold.

A smile played on her face moments later as she threw some bandages at him.

"Go heal yourself and good luck." He gave her a smile and waved. She disappeared out of sight as he began to unwrap the old blood stained bandages.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke came out of his hiding place his eyes full of seriousness.

"Daisuke nice to see you two, where isRisa shouldn't you be looking after her?" Dark frowned as he stopped unwrapping the old bandages. 'How long has he been there?' was the first question that entered his mind.

"Don't change the subject"

"Okay look I'm going into a dig site under the town just to explore."

"Liar"

A sigh slipped out of Darks mouth.

"I'm going down to the dig site and I'm gonna fight some monster's, happy now?"

"Ill come to!"

"You don't have a weapon! And I can't leave Risa alone her father would skin me alive!"

"Then we both come!" Risa stood behind Daisuke her eyes full of determination.

"Err Fine!" Dark yelled his temper was at his full fury. Wiz jumped out of Risa coat pocket, and lightly landed on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Come' on I've already wasted enough time…let's go!" Dark hissed. A mask covered his emotions but inside something began to stir.

OoOoOoO

Krad and his bluenette friend entered the inn. There bodies were tired and weak. Satoshi looked at the inn keeper.

"Ah you you're from the white knights" The man hesitated.

"Please we don't want any trouble…Ah I mean what can I do for you?" Again he hesitated.

"Have you seen a geohound? He's with a kid with red hair." Krad death glared the inn keeper daring him to lie.

"Well we have had a redhead but he had two companions one of them was a girl and the other I think he was a geohound, but I'm not to sure"

"Thank you" Satoshi exited the inn.

"Now where?" Krad asked his eyes skipped to towards Satoshi.

"I have a feeling that I know where they are…" A smile played across his lips.

_Smack_

Dark was knocked back by a blow to the chin. A flame toad bounced in front of them. Its orangey yellow skin was shiny under the small glows form the touches. Its red horns were covered by unseen blood. Its small eyes glared at the three teens.

Risa shrieked as its long tongue speeded towards her face. Daisuke, now wielding a blade, sliced a part of the toads tongue off. He shut his eyes tightly, not daring to look into its pained eyes.

The flame toad made an attempted to flee, but was stopped as Dark's cold blade drove down into its fragile back. The creature let out a loud cry as it slowly curled up. A tear slid out of its eye and Dark quickly caught it in a small blue bottle.

"This will come in handy…" He then chucked the bottle at Risa who quickly caught it.

The trio found themselves in a long hallway. The stone walls were cracked and broken, the grey floor had lines that ran through like veins. Mud and earth spilled out of the great huge holes. A faint humming sounded at the end, while the smell of blood swarmed into their noses.

Four creatures glided across the broken floor. Three of where zotens, they had long white bodies, their eyes where lifeless and empty. Their heads revealed a pink squishy solid, blood could be seen coursing through their dull veins. The other creature was simply a gargoyle. It was a light brown and had two black horns. Its eyes where a dark emerald, and showed hatred. Its bat like wings where bloody just like its hove feet and hands.

The three zotens growled and began to move towards the trio.

**Minceo: Mhahahah a cliff hanger...well sorta...i hope u liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A hero's tale**

**Summary: Daisuke is a homeless kid who meets Dark a geohound and there adventure begins…I based this a bit on Grandia2 and I suck at summary's so sorry if it is bad. Rated for fighting and violence in later chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel but I do own this story and most of the things in it. This story is loosely based on Grandia 2!**

The three zotens growled and began to move towards their pray.

Dark and Daisuke raised their weapons. Their eyes narrowed as the three creatures advanced. Soon the zotens reached them. Dark swiftly jumped into the air and rammed the cold blade against one of the zotens head. It yelled in fury and began to cast its magic.

A bright green circle embedded its self around the zoten. Its green glow coursed throw its body. Dark rushed towards it. He gripped the cold blade's handle and turned it side ways on.

Daisuke on the other hand was fighting the two other ones. A quick hit from one of the zotens brain like things knocked off his blade. He quickly pulled out two small knifes, they shone slightly in the dim light that flowed through the caves. Red ruby eyes reflected on the silver surface.

The two zotens made their advance, the fist attacked Daisuke. He moved stealthy though the attack and quickly stabbed the creature.

_OoOoOoO_

The white winged angel walked through the town by his side was Satoshi. Metal chunks were heard underneath their feet as they walked on the metal plate path. Their eyes scanned around the town. A pair of eyes watched them, a grey twinkle in them quickly was scratched by red.

Krad glanced up. Again he felt as if something was watching them. 'There's that feeling again…like something is watching us…"

"Krad? What's wrong?" Blue eyes looked into his partners eyes wanting answers. Krad sighed then glanced back up again. The feeling of being watched had gone.

"Nothing…"

Blood was drenched every where on the mud walls. Small droplets of the red liquid also forced themselves out of the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his arm. While Daisuke's face was smeared with the crimson liquid.

"Daisuke, Risa, you alright?" The two nodded and watched as Dark's hand shakily lifted up his sword.

"Dark you're arms…there bleeding…"Daisuke's hand gently slid across the bandages making Dark wince in pain. "Take them off."

"Wha-what? You're joking…right?"

"No, take them off, I can help" With out arguing the geohound unwrapped a few of his bandages from the place where he was bleeding. A deep cut opening. By the looks of it, the cut was at least a month old and showed no sign of re-closing.

Daisuke placed Darks arm under his face and slowly forced tears to fall from his eyes. The droplets fell into the cut and slowly began to heal the wounds.

"How'd you…do that?" Risa's eyes widening as the wound left no scar and showed no sign of it ever existing. Quickly Dark wrapped the bandages back praying silently that they didn't see any other things on his arm.

"Wiz told me"

"What who's Wiz?"

"Wiz he's the thing you called a rodent"

"Oh…hehe sorry"

"Speaking of with, where is he?"

"Come on we have no time to be wasting" Dark walked his way to the stone way frame where he was greeted by three tall stands.

The room that the threesome had just entered was different from the others. Its pale grey stone walls were tiled neatly and had a few glowing orbs on the walls for lights. A stone raised platform with three brown oak poles stood tall. Each holding a different coloured orb. A submerged pole lay in the ground its orb was dimly glowing.

"Risa, in my bag is a small piece of paper, give it to me please." Risa obeyed her hand ruffled threw the bag and pulled out the paper. She handed it to Dark.

"Thanks…"

Dark took a place in front of the submerged pole and read a few lines of the paper.

"_Kaiso matta san thee ancient world taikodio let the light shine"_ He whispered a small incarnation and soon the orbs glowed bright. The fourth one began to rise its pole forcing its self up from the ground. A great rumbling sounded and the ground started to tremble.

A mud hole appeared at the back of the room and slowly opened like doors. The three walked through and were soon swallowed by day light.

Daisuke looked towards the other side. He could see the edge of the cliff and under that the great river that flowed though the earth. No one knew how deep the wound was but every one knew how the cliffs were caused.

"The granna cliffs…" Daisuke stared in awe. This was the first his time seeing the granna cliffs. The left over scar from the battle of good and evil. Risa and Dark watched him. Then swiftly Dark turned and walked towards another door. He pushed the large doors and they slowly creaked open, making Daisuke jump to his feet and run to them.

The three entered the room. Its walls were well built and were a white crystal stone colour. The floor was mud ridden and blue and red orbs floated aimlessly around the room.

A loud thud caught the attention of the three.

"Guestssss how niceee hummm I cant wait to tasteee you, ohh and the wings of Valmar…hummm how tasty…." A creature jumped down. Its body was a tanned milk chocolate brown colour. Its small head on top had black beady eyes. While its body held a huge mouth were its tummy should have been. Its claws also had mouths. The creature looked like a six legged spider with loads of mouths.

'The wings of Valmar? What does it mean?" Daisuke thought as the creature looked at him. Did it mean that he was them? Was he the wings of Valmar he hoped not…

"Heh so you're the thing that's being messing with this town. Well that's all going to change now, tongue of Valmar!" Dark's sword was pointing at the creature challenging it to fight.

"Dark I don't think this is a good idea…" Risa whined as Daisuke crept beside Dark.

"Sorry Risa, no turning back now, and besides once we get rid of this then the town will get better that is, if I am correct, Valmar's tongue has done this to the town" Dark and Daisuke took a defensive stand as Valmar's tongue began to edge forward. Its spider like legs gracefully glided across the floor.

Soon it stopped and glared at the teens. Bright yellow orbs began to glow over the head of Valmars tongue. Dark quickly ran towards one of the creatures legs and slid under its mouth type belly while his swords cut throw its delicate flesh. It screamed its high pitch scream and swiped at Dark successfully digging into his arms causing a slightly deep flesh wound.

Daisuke made his way towards one of its claws and prepared to strike.

"Daisuke head for its mouth body!" D ark shouted while blocking the attacks that the other claw was sending him.

"Dark-san what should I do?" Risa yelled.

"Don't get in the way that's what!" Again he blocked another swipe towards his head.

Daisuke drove under the creature's body like what Dark had done. He then stabbed its lower part of its jaw making it shriek and turn its attention on him. Soon the light glows of yellow balls stopped and a fire ball appeared. It soared down towards Daisuke and unfortunately missed.

The redhead was too far under it. Then without hesitation it swiped at Risa who stood in between the entrance. Another sharp pain from underneath stopped it. Dark and Daisuke both held their swords up at its belly and stabbed it continuously.

Everything seemed to stop for a second as a bright golden light formed a circle around the creature. Dark roughly grabbed Daisuke's small body and pulled him towards Risa. Daisuke was flung out of the circle as Dark remained inside. He was a bit two slow as it closed him in trapping him. A bright light swallowed the room. Blinding Daisuke and Risa.

Soon a dark purple light emitted from the bright light. And then, both vanished. The two teens opened their eyes. Their on the floor before them lay Darks unconscious body. Next to his laid a stone, a book and a round large plump figure.

_OoOoOoO_

Kai polished here blade. 'Ah the good old days…' She smiled and continued to wipe it. A shadow hung over her.

"Sorry were closed" She placed the sword down and stood up. She turned and her eyes widened. A tip of a sword gently touched her chin. While two crossbows pointed in her direction.

"Oh were not here for that, but I think you know why we are here, give us what we want and we will release you"

"Never!" With a quick swipe of the stranger's blade everything was over. Blood splattered on the walls. The stranger brought the blade up to his lips and licked the blonde of it.

_OoOoOoO_

Dark, Daisuke and Risa climbed out of the dark tunnel. They squinted their eyes as light flooded them.

Soon the trio found themselves out side Kai's shop. The door hung open on one of its hinges. A sent of blood drifted out. Dark entered with the door closely behind.

"K…Kai?" He stopped as he noticed the hand lying lifelessly from behind the counter. Everything in the room was trashed and thrown about. Dark rushed towards the hand and glanced over Kai's dead body. A deep cut was sliced in her neck while several stabs were seen in her body.

Tears swarmed in Darks eyes but he refused to let them fall. He then closed her eyes. Droplets of water leaked from his eyes, they fell onto the lifeless body underneath him.

"Kai…I will kill however did this to you…I…I will kill them!" Darks broken voice screamed as he cursed the sky. Daisuke and Risa silently watched Dark weep. That's when they noticed it. Smudged in blood across the wall. The words lingered.

'_We know you have the wings of Valmar and we want them, let this be a warning to you and your companions, we will be waiting Dark…'_

Minceo: ohhh yet another cliffhanger...well sorta...Anyway i hope you liked it! next chap coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A hero's tale**

**Summary: Daisuke is a homeless kid who meets Dark a geohound and there adventure begins…I based this a bit on Grandia2 and I suck at summary's so sorry if it is bad. Rated for fighting and violence in later chaps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel but I do own this story and most of the things in it. This story is loosely based on Grandia 2!**

**Minceo: Well here it is chap 7! wow i love this story and i hope u guys do to!**

'_We know you have the wings of Valmar and we want them, let this be a warning to you and your companions, we will be waiting Dark…'_

That day the town stood still. Many watched as the coffin was placed into the ground. Tears silently fell down their faces. Kai was now six feet under. Her shop closed and boarded off. They had left every thing as it was when they had found her. The blood now dry but still stained the walls and floor.

Soon only three teens stood standing at her grave. Dark knelt before the freshly dug grave and placed a red rose underneath the gray stone. An eerie silence surrounded the trio.

"Dark…" Daisuke placed his hand on Dark's shoulder only to find it being shrugged off.

"Go…go to the skyline and ill meet you there soon" The two nodded and walked off. Risa shuffled though the bag to get out the old dirty map. Soon the two were out of sight.

Dark stayed there for a while until he was certain they were gone. His black figure stood up. His hair covered his eyes.

"I know you're there so you can come out now" White feathers danced in the wind as Krad's figure stood before Darks. A smirk played on his lips as Darks back faced him.

"What do you want" Dark spat, his words lingered in the air. Silence greeted him. Still he did not turn to face the blonde.

"I think you know"

"…no…I don't…"

"Stop playing games"

"Okay you're it"

"I said stop not start"

"And I said you're it now tell me what you want or I shall leave"

"Smart ass are we? Well that blood stain note, it says you have the wings of valmar with you, all I want to know is do you?"

"I don't…I don't know"

"Maybe…they meant the boy"

Suddenly the blonde found himself pinned against a tree. Darks face a couple of inches away from his. The knife in the purple haired teens hand pressed against his pale throat.

"You leave Daisuke out of this" Dark hissed. His purple eyes were scratched with blood red.

"I'm just saying that this person or people think you have the wings of valmar with you and I want to know if it's true that's all honest" Now it was Krad's turn to pin Dark against a tree. He held the teen's hands above his head while his free hand pulled out a feather. A very sharp feather.

"Heh, yeah right I saw that death glare you gave Dai" Dark winced as Krad pushed his body onto his not allowing him to struggle.

"…what would I'm-too-cool-and-creepy-for-my-own-good think? You here pinning me to a tree looking like you're gonna kiss me and all, I think creepy boy would be heart broken" Again he winced in pain. Krad's body crushed his own and the very sharp feather traced lightly over his arm. Then in a blink of an eye the bandages that covered his arms fell to the ground.

Golden eyes traced the scars on Darks arm. He then pressed the feather lightly onto the bare flesh and began to bring it down. Blood trickled down the younger teens arm. He hissed as the feather made guts in his skin and slowly, old scars re-opened. The blonde brought the feather up to his lips and let the red droplets hit his mouth. Then he licked at the freshly open cuts, drinking the others blood.

"Oh how I love the taste of your blood"

"…bastard…"

"You know I have a name, Dark"

"Yeah and its bastard"

The angel sighed. He released the younger boy and let the white feather disappear.

"Good bye Dark we will meet again and I did not kill Kai if that's what you're thinking" White feathers danced out of his back as he sprouted his pure white wings. 'Interesting, Dark, you have them I know you do…the wings of valmar are near you…but where? Maybe…it is the boy…'

Dark watched as the white angel flew off into the cold air.

White wings folded as he landed. He had had an interesting meeting with Dark. Oh how he would enjoy the next one. His thoughts were stopped as Satoshi came into view.

"And where have you been?" His icy cold voice echoed.

"No where mother"

"I'm not you're mother…now no more games where have you been"

"Heh here we go again…" Krad muttered letting Satoshi barely hear what he said. "I've been around and we shall board the skyline tomorrow, that's what the geohound is doing, oh and his companions"

"Where?"

"Oh I believe I know where he is going if that's what you're asking"

"Hmp…fine, let's go" The younger of the two set out. His blue hair waved with the wind. Krad stayed still. He knew why Satoshi wanted to follow them, not only to captured a annoying geohound but for the small red head. Just before following _one_ of his loves he quietly whispered.

"I wonder how far he will go for that boy…"

Minceo: Gods i love my cliffhangers anyway thanks for reading and heres a tiny bit of the next chap!

_Her short amber hair cupped her face. Chocolate brown eyes stared into his. She smiled. Black feathers still fell in the back ground. She raised one of her pale hands, and slowly, it came out from the mirror. She waited patiently for him to take her hand._

well theres a sneak preview of the next chap! please stay tune for i will bne updateing soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A hero's tale

**Summary:** Daisuke is a homeless kid who meets Dark a geohound and there adventure begins…I based this a bit on Grandia2 and I suck at summary's so sorry if it is bad. Rated for fighting and violence in later chaps and langue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel but I do own this story and most of the things in it. This story is loosely based on Grandia 2! What I do not own is the skyline valmars tongue and wings. I also don't own pope Zera.

"_I wonder how far he will go for that boy…"_

Dark, Risa and Daisuke boarded the skyline. Metal bangs sounded under their feet as they walked towards the balloon type aircraft. It sat on two wires that travelled off into the distance.

"Anyone for Mertenia please hurry for we will be taking off very soon!" A man wearing green jacket shouted at the two of his lungs. The trio quickly slipped on board.

"Last call, everyone board" the man sighed and pulled the bridge away from the port and roughly slammed the door. The engines began to roar and the skyline was making its way across the granna cliffs.

"Ah were late!" Satoshi ran towards the side of the landing space and watched as it slid across on its wires that head it up high. 'Damn he must already be on' he cursed at the thought of the geohound's mocking face.

"Satoshi, allow me to fly us across" The angel grinned devilishly as he grabbed the boy by the waist. White wings burst out of his back sending thousands of white feathers into the air. People stared at awe as the angel took off into the air with the boy in his arms.

Dark, Daisuke and Risa sat still. The wooden boxes that stood high on the wooden floor slightly rocked as the aircraft vehicle met bumps in the wires that held it. Night greeted them.

"Well at least the town is better, and its all thanks to you Mister Dark and Daisuke helped to…" Risa began to cling to Darks arm again and he moaned and groaned several times but Daisuke paid no attention to this. Instead his red ruby eyes darted towards the red glow that came throw the windows. The normal white moon had been replaced by a blood red one. Its eerie presence sent shivers down Daisuke spine.

"Dai…Dai…Daisuke!" Darks voice awoke him from his daze. He looked into wine coloured eyes.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke glanced back at the window and then back to Dark.

"Uh…nothing just-"

"Wow Dark-kun, look, the moons so pretty" Risa grabbed Darks arm yet again and pulled him towards the window.

Dark glanced at the moon. Valmars moon…Before long Darks head began to pound and a large growling surrounded the room. He heard cries from Risa and Daisuke. Just before becoming unconscious he saw another boy fall. He tumbled out of the boxes. Then everything went black.

Ruby red eyes slowly opened. He glanced around his surroundings. He was in a clearing. Remains of the cargo part of the ship scattered around him. Forest trees blocked his view. He glanced around at the two figures that lay lifelessly on the floor.

Risa was lying on her back, so it was easy to tell that it was her. Darks figure was covered by a black cape. The young teen made his way towards him. He pulled the hood down expecting to find Dark but was shocked. The figure underneath him was not Dark.

Purple eyes slowly winced open. Dark lay staring up at the sky. Sunlight forced itself into his eyes, trees surround the area he was in. Carefully he stood up. Part of the skyline cargo stood before him. A large mirror. He stood before it. A reflection appeared. But something was different.

His reflection was not like him…it wasn't him…was it? Blood red eyes stared into purple. Violet hair like his was messy and long. A smirk was on the others face. A purple out line glowed around the figure. Black feathers fell in the background. Then in a bright flash a girl appeared.

Her short amber hair cupped her face. Chocolate brown eyes stared into his. She smiled. Black feathers still fell in the back ground. She raised one of her pale hands, and slowly, it came out from the mirror. She waited patiently for him to take her hand.

"Dark?...Dark? Dark where are you?" Daisuke's voice echoed. Dark turned his eyes darting towards three figures form from out of the trees. When he looked back into the mirror she was gone all that was left was his reflection. No red eyes. No feathers. No girl. Just him.

Wait…did I see three figures? Dark blinked and looked again. Daisuke was holding the wrist of a young blonde haired boy. His blue eyes sparkled.

"Dark!" Daisuke ran to hug Dark and soon Risa ripped him off _her _Dark and hugged him herself.

"Gyah!" Risa squeezed him tightly cutting of his breathing.

"Anyway who's that?" Dark pointed at the innocent blonde. His short hair was golden like the angel that Dark had met while his eyes reminded him of creepy boy. He wore simple cloths. A plain white tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Umm I'm Tim…sir…" He looked down towards the floor.

Minceo: okay there's that chap! thank you for all the reviews! i would give you another sample of chap 9 but i wont this time :P youll just have to wait


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A hero's tale

**Summary:** Daisuke is a homeless kid who meets Dark a geohound and there adventure begins…I based this a bit on Grandia2 and I suck at summary's so sorry if it is bad. Rated for fighting and violence in later chaps and langue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel but I do own this story and most of the things in it. This story is loosely based on Grandia 2! What I do not own is the skyline valmars tongue and wings. I also don't own pope Zera.

"_Umm I'm Tim…sir…" He looked down towards the floor._

White wings lay on the floor, the angels ripped shirt catching on the numerous white feathers. Krad silently stirred. He glanced at his surroundings. Forest trees surrounded him, a stone path lay under his feet. Satoshi's body was no where in sight. Did he drop him in the granna cliffs? He hoped not.

He pushed himself off of the ground. His head pounded like hell. Blue eyes slowly opened. Satoshi clutched onto a tree trunk. Forest's surrounded him, while a muddy path led straight through the middle. Carefully he limped his way up the path.

"Tim…please don't call me sir makes me feel old and royal"

"Okay…"

"Call him Dark" Daisuke happily said.

"Mr.Dark where are we going" Risa clutched onto Darks poor defenceless arm.

"Were going to stop off at a town called Senda"

"So there going to Senda are they?" A voice asked. Darkness surrounded his figure. Red and purple lights flashed on and off. A dark glowing orb stood before the figure projecting the image of the small group.

"Isn't that where a piece of valmar is?"

"Yes sir" A figure covered in a black robe bowed. His sliver hair falling off his shoulders. Emerald eyes with black slits in the middle looked towards the figure cloaked in darkness.

"Make sure that it is collected" A menacing laugh filled the room. The silver haired figure bowed once again and left.

Dark walked in front. Behind him was Daisuke, then Risa and then Tim. A fog began to rise, it blinded the small group not allowing them to even see there feet. Dark grabbed Daisuke's wrist. A blush formed on the redheads face.

"Every one hold onto each others wrists that way we wont get separated" Soon every one was holding onto someone's hand or wrist. They continued to walk. Ruffling sounded under their feet while a sweat sent of pollen entered there noses. The fog began to clear. The four of them stood in a field. Flowers filled every where and a small raised grass patch with a tree stood before them.

Golden orbs flew in the sky and danced with the playful wind. Whispering could also be heard. Soon the group realised that they were not orbs but fairies. That's when they saw her.

A small girl around the age of ten if not younger moved from behind the tree. Her purple eyes looked towards where the four stood. Her short green hair swayed slightly in the wind. She wore a light yellow dress that had a big yellow bow on the front. Three small silver bracelets sat round her left wrist.

"Welcome to the garden of dreams" She happily said as she appeared in front of the group. Fairies danced around her playfully.

"Umm…hi" purple eyes looked into ruby ones. Soon a smile grew on her face.

"Have you come to escape the bad memories of the past?" Dark shook his head.

"No miss, we our simply lost" She stood still for a minute and a fairy fluttered down towards her. It then gently whispered in her ear.

"My name is Aries I have to go now and please…don't eat me" With that the girl ran behind the tree and vanished.

"What did she mean by 'don't eat me'?" Risa and Tim asked in union. Dark shrugged and began to make his way out of the field. Daisuke still tightly clung to his wrist.

Fog steamed his glasses. Blue eyes tried there hardest to locate his position. A sweat scent began to fill his nose. That's when he realised he was no longer in the endless woods, but in a field full of bright flowers and small little fairies.

"Where am…I?" Satoshi asked the air.

"You're in the garden of dreams" He spun round only to face a small girl with bright purple eyes and green hair. A smiled happily was plastered on her face.

"Have you come to get rid of all the painfully memories and join us?" She pointed to the fairies that now hovered around her. The blue haired boy shook his head.

"No…sorry I was wondering have you seen a redhead and a geohound?" The girl nodded and pointed in the direction that they went. She then ran towards the tree in the centre of the grassy patch, her yellow dress trailed behind her.

"Oh and sir…please don't let him eat you" She smiled and disappeared.

'What did…she mean?'

The four found themselves in the small town Senda. Shell like buildings stuck firmly to the ground. Spices were scented in the air and drifted into there noises. People aimlessly walked around the town. A man with gray blue haired waited patiently.

Soon the man walked up to the group.

"Have any of you seen any sisters or brothers?" The man sighed as the four shook there heads.

"Why sir? Are you awaiting there presence?" The man nodded as Risa asked.

"You see-Ah a brother!" A blue haired boy walked through the gates his blue eyes widened as the geohound and the adorable red head stood in front of him with two others.

"Thank goodness you came…please are town…we are cursed" Satoshi blinked. He then sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one you are waiting for" The old man turned his eyes holding sadness. He walked back to his place and waited. Blue eyes glanced around the area, a strand of red hair quickly entered the inn. He walked towards the place.

The inn was quite calm. The keeper stood behind her desk, sadness filled her eyes. Her long light amber hair was tied neatly in a bun.

"Oh guests sorry I didn't see you there…how may I help you?" Her pink eyes stared at the four teens before her. Dark walked right up to her.

"Can you put us up for the night?" He asked her. Meanwhile red ruby eyes stared out the window. The man that had talked to them still waited. The blue haired boy was now making his way towards a house a young girl followed him while a lady with short red hair led him into the building.

"What ya lookin at?" Tim stood next to him. His small strands of blonde hair were now placed under a green hat that he had fished out of his pocket. His blue eyes followed the direction of his ruby ones.

Daisuke continued to stare out of the window. He watched as people walked about not really caring were they were going. He saw Dark walk back up to the man that had talked to them and then to the blue haired boy who he could remember meeting in the pub. He watched as Dark started a conversation with the man.

Curiosity poked at him and he ran out towards the two leaving Risa with Tim.

"…All the victims say the same thing"

"And what's that?"

"…The garden of dreams…" Ruby eyes widened.

"The garden of dreams…Dark wasn't that the garden that we meet the little girl?" purple and gray eyes lingered on Daisuke. Dark frowned as he remember the little incident. He then nodded.

"Yeah…we meet a girl called Aries…" Dark frowned as the towns man frowned. His eyes held a sign of shock hate and horror.

"They were right…it was that witches doing after all…"

"But Aries was just a little girl she could do no harm to whatever this problem is" Daisuke shouted. Ruby eyes shone full of determination.

"Daisuke…I believe you and the people who are falling asleep…can I see them?" The man nodded and told the two to follow. They walked though the large grey doors of the blue shelled house.

Ruby and wine eyes stared at the peaceful scene. Many blankets were laid on the floor. Children, teenagers and adults were sleeping peacefully on the materials. Flowers were placed at the heads of the people and formed a halo type shape.

Dark and Daisuke went up closer to examine the so called ill people. A small boy with black hair and green cloths muttered in his dream.

"Oh so pretty…" A smile never left his face as he dreamed away. Daisuke walked over towards a man in his mid thirty's a smile was on his face to.

"…Such beautiful flowers…" He grumbled as he stayed still, the smile widening as each second passed.

"These people…they don't seem ill but just asleep" Daisuke frowned. Everyone was so peaceful. How could they be ill all they were doing was sleeping?

"That's the problem…all they do is sleep and murmur in their dreams…we've tried every thing to wake them…my daughter even poured freezing cold water on them but still they sleep…" Daisuke watched as another person murmured.

"…The garden of dreams…so pretty…" Ruby eyes stared at the figures face.

"Hey mister were does Aries live?"

"She lives with her mother on the edge of town over the bridge, why?" Daisuke nodded his thanks and pulled at Dark leading him towards the river. Outside the hut stood Risa and behind her Tim.

"Mr Dark!" Risa grabbed his free arm. Tim walked behind as Dark unsuccessfully tried to get one of his arms free from the teens grasp. Daisuke tightly clutched Darks right arm and tightened his hold as Risa began to grab his left. He lost contact with his pale arms.

Soon the redhead stopped in front of a bridge. Ruby eyes scanned the area as Dark again tried to free his arms. A young girl with green hair caught his red gaze. He tugged at Dark and pulled him towards the small girl. Risa determinately held his other arm. Tim just sweat dropped.

"Aries!" Daisuke lightly yelled as he neared the girl while dragging Dark. Risa finally let Dark's other arm go and so Daisuke stopped. He faced Aries as her wine coloured eyes looked at the four.

"Hello again sir"

"Please call me Daisuke"

"Okay hello Daisuke, how may I help you?"

"Well-" He was cut off as Dark asked her.

"That garden…was it real?" She nodded sending strands of green hair in the air.

"Miss Aries, do you know why all the people in there sleep say the same thing?" Daisuke politely asked. As Tim walked around the side of the building.

"Hey-Ouch! Ow ow ow! Hey lady stop hitting me!" Tim came running round the corner. A lady with long shoulder length green hair came batting a spoon on the teens head. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the other teens with her daughter.

"Ah please leave my Aries alone she has done nothing" She stood defensively in front of the small girl and pointed her spoon towards Daisuke.

"Whoa lady, we anit gonna hurt little Aries we just wanna talk" Dark now stood between the fearful spoon of doom and Daisuke. Now he was standing defensively in front of Daisuke.

The lady nodded and put her cooking weapon down, she nodded them to come inside. They followed her and Aries.

"Please take a seat" Her old voice shook as she watched her daughter play with Risa. She smiled and turned her attention back at the others.

"Well?...what do you want to talk about?"

"About this town…I heard that something has been putting the villagers to sleep, some say you are the cause of this" Dark inhaled deeply before continuing. "I would like to know what you know about this and why they blame you…that is all" She nodded and sighed.

"My daughter was blind from birth…" Gasps were heard in the room.

"But miss, she can see" Again the lady nodded as Tim pointed to her as she started drawing pictures with Risa.

"I know…I prayed for her sight to be restored but the others called my prays summonings and callings, I searched for herbs and medicines to help her and they called them witches brew" She inhaled deeply and continued. "Finally when my prays were answered and my little Aries was given her sight back people began to fall to sleep and they blamed it on me" Again she sighed.

Daisuke tugged at Darks arm.

"Dark…maybe we could help? We helped the other town…" Dark nodded and stood up. He smiled towards the Aries mother.

"Thank you for telling us…we will try to help your town but we will only be staying for this day so we will do what we can" She nodded. Aries ran towards the door. She stopped and stared out of the window her eyes widened and she stood there shocked.

"Bad people are here" She whispered. Dark stood up fully and ran outside with the others following. Soon they came in contact with the blue haired teen.

"You…" Satoshi gave a hard glare towards the purple haired teen.

"I have no time for this" Dark hissed. He continued walking until a sharp tug from Daisuke stopped him.

"Dark, why don't we let him come with us?" Blue and purple eyes stared at him. A sigh escaped Darks lips.

"Fine, just don't get in our way" The group of five made there way towards the group. A man with long silver hair stood tall. His emerald eyes looking at the townsfolk.

"We have heard of your troubles and now we will fulfil are mission and purify the hearts that are tainted with valmar" The townsfolk gasped and began to mutter.

"Are you saying valmar walks among us?"

"Yes, I am sure, someone has been tainted by valmars darkness and there is much evil at work in this town. We must find the dark one and purify the town"

Dark walked past the group and headed towards the inn. He was stopped as the man came towards him.

"I was not told of a brother in this town, I am Sei pleased to meet you" He bowed and held his hand out towards Satoshi who shook it.

"I am not from this town, but only travelling" Silver hair swayed in the air as he nodded yet again.

"You have a strange party, a geohound, a magician, a girl and some kid?" They stared at him.

"Magician?" Tim looked to the floor. His blue eyes not daring to look at the others. Red lightly tinted his cheeks.

"Yes, magician…now I must proceed with my plans to purify this town. Good bye for now"

"Hold it…what do you mean by _purify?_" Dark asked eyeing Sei suspiciously.

"He means to burn it, the knights will burn the entire town once they find the evil one…"

Minceo: Well there we are the next chap is up and i think ill give ya all yet another sneak preview!

"Ah! No…please…don't make me…remember!" He held onto his head and ran. Eyes appeared around him. They glared right into his soul and taunted him. They never let him out of there sight. Soon they stopped. He let go of his head and turned. A large eyeball glared hard at him. He fell to his knees. Hands found his head again.

Well there ya go i hope u like it!


	10. Chapter 10

"_He means to burn it, the knights will burn the entire town once they find the evil one…"_

There eyes widened in shock.

"Not burn it simply clean it" He smirked as the blue haired teen kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"But the people! How will they escape the fire? They'll die!" Daisuke all but screamed at the man. Emerald eyes stared coldly into his fiery red ones.

"Only those tainted by valmar will perish, the hand of Granis will prevent any innocent from being harmed" Two knights in amour came up behind the man. A quick red flashed in one of the knight's helmets and quickly died down. Sei glanced at them.

"Stop all from exiting and all from entering" The knights nodded there large armour covered all there skin, while a empty blackness filled there eye sight area. They marched towards the doors and took up a defensive stand blocking any one from entering or exiting.

Sei smirked.

"Good bye for now" A hand placed itself on his shoulder. He glared coldly at Dark.

"Hey mind telling your little friends to move we need to leave and we do have a brother in our party…" Blue eyes looked up towards Dark. He was in there party? Sei simply laughed.

"Did you not hear what I said. None shall leave nor enter until this town is purified, not even you or a fellow brother" He smiled and left. Six of the eight knights followed after him.

"Stupid bastard" Dark muttered as he entered the inn. The five of them sat around the table. They quietly ate there lunch. Finally Satoshi broke the silence.

"Did…did you mean that? Or where you just joking?" He took a small bite out of his bread.

"Well dunno you can stay if you want but don't go doing anything that you might regret and don't get in trouble or cause trouble or even get in my way" Dark said as he took yet another bite out of his bread and a gulp of his drink. The blue haired boy nodded.

"I think you should stay, it would be good for Daisuke to have someone around his age to hang with and he is mature" Tim said as he torn into a bit of his bread.

"You calling me immature?" Dark glared at the blonde. Tim nodded and again torn another piece of his bread and swallowed it whole.

"I don't think your immature Mr. Dark" Risa grabbed his arm, while Daisuke felt a bit of jealously towards her. Satoshi nibbled at his bread when a sudden thought came to his head. 'What happened to Krad?'

The blonde limped his way though the forest. He slowly came out of the forest only to find a big wall. He sighed and leaned against it. 'Right I found the wall now where the hell is the door?' He limped along the wall not caring where he was going as long as he found the door.

He sighed in relief as he found a cave. He walked in. White feathers dipped in blood left a trail outside.

"Oh fudge!" He yelled in the cave.

The townsfolk looked up towards the back of the town they could have sworn they heard someone shout fudge but they just shrugged it off.

Soon the five where set up in different rooms. Dark lay on top of his bed. He had taken off his top. His chest rose up and down with each breath. His eyes were closed as he dreamed.

He stood tall. There was no floor. No ceiling. No walls. Just a black empty space. He began to walk forwards. Soon he bent down clutching his head.

"Ah! No…please…don't make me…remember!" He held onto his head and ran. Eyes appeared around him. They glared right into his soul and taunted him. They never let him out of there sight. Soon they stopped. He let go of his head and turned. A large eyeball glared hard at him. He fell to his knees. Hands found his head again.

"No…no…don't make me remember…please…don't make me…make me remember…" Violet eyes jerked open. Sweat shone on his forehead. Lips came into contact with his. Daisuke stood before him blushing a deep red. There lips were touching…they were kissing. The two parted a blush visible on there cheeks.

"Gomen…" Dark said. Red eye looked at him.

"You were screaming your sleep…Dark…is everything okay?" Daisuke's face was still a deep red. Dark nodded and his hand met his forehead.

"Come' on lets go see if the others are alright" The two got up towards the door. Dark frowned.

"I can't seem to shake the feeling that…that something is watching us…" Daisuke now frowned. He headed towards the window and pushed it open. All of a sudden a sharp screeching sound came from outside a flying eyeball creature hovered before the redhead and then flew off. A short scream came from Daisuke.

"Dark!...Daisuke! Is everything all right we heard a scream" Tim gasped as Daisuke was kneeling on the floor crying with Dark hugging him. Risa hid behind the blonde while Satoshi came towards the two.

"Daisuke…hush its okay…Satoshi help Dai" The blue haired teen nodded. A loud screeching noise from upstairs stopped them.

"The inn keeper" they all said together as they dashed out the room. They dashed out of the room and hurried towards her own room. Dark kicked the door open seeing as it was locked from the inside. There it was.

A flying eye ball creature floated above her head. It squeaked its screechy cry and flew out of the window with intense speed. Dark growled, Tim closed his eyes and put his hands out creating a staff.

He stopped and put it up in the air.

"Fire bird, arise and follow it!" A bird of fire formed in the staffs flame. It nodded and flew out the window a light trail of fire flicked around the staffs end.

The group ran outside the inn. Three more of the creatures flew past them and speed towards Aries house then vanished. The group followed and stopped outside of a trail that lead to a cave.

"Fire bird where'd they go?" The bird flew into the cave and disappeared. The five of them entered. Risa grabbed Darks arm. Her brown eyes scared and frightened. Tim held his staff up again. A gold light lightly surrounded the top and lit up the dark cave.

They glanced around. The cave was a dark brown and dry and cracked. Bones poked out of the walls. The group walked in future that was until a group of fire crackers blocked there way.

The fire crackers glared at them and growled through there long insect like mouths. There red orangey bodies stood out from the walls. There round bellies were full of hot fire.

One of them charged. It held its head low preparing to head but the boys and girl. It rushed towards the group. A deep growl emitted from its throat. They dodged the first attack and spread out surrounding the fire crackers. The black beady eyes of the creatures glared daggers at the teens.

One of the creatures inhaled a long breath of air. It began to shake as a dark purple light circled it. The other two ran at the teens and prepared there hard heads to head butt them.

Dark and Daisuke dashed towards one of them and swiftly took it out with there blades. Tim and Satoshi both took out the second one. The other stopped. It lifted its head from the floor and again inhaled a huge gush of cold hard air. It bounced towards Dark and Daisuke who where frozen to the spot by some unseen force.

It growled before releasing a red and yellow circled flame thrower from its pointy mouth. The two teens began to burn in the intense heat.

The small red head fell to the floor. His vision blurred and broken, Dark on the other hand was still standing. His feet wouldn't move and he fell backwards. The two lay there with blurry vision. There minds blank and asleep as they were paralyzed.

Satoshi charged towards the creature but were soon stopped as two flaw clids entered the battle. The fire cracker had summoned a few friends…

The flaw clids flapped there leave like wings and glared with blood red eyes towards the three teens. Risa screamed as she was attacked by one of the birds. Her body was rammed into the wall. Satoshi was engulfed by a dark brown light that slowly began to close in on itself. Tim struck out at the birds but was soon pinned to the ground trying to dodge the beaks that were aimed at his face.

A bright light filled the area and the creature fell to the floor. The blue haired teen fell from his prison, while Tim stared at the air where the birds had been threating to peak his eyes out and devour them. Risa grumbled and stood. Foggy red and purple eyes glanced towards the figure that stood tall smirking.

He smiled at the group.

"Nice to see you again, Satoshi"

Minceo: Tada! i love writing this story and i hope u guys love reading it! though i would like a little more reviews anyways i hope u liked this chap!

Dark: Why did i have to be paralyzed?

Minceo: cause u are and dont forget Dai is to!

Dai: T-T

Sato: Thanks for reading please stay tune for chap 11!


	11. Chapter 11

Minceo: well here we are the next chap...phew this one took long...well sorry i would have updated early an all but my gramps is round but he's leaving this friday we think T-T

XxXxXxX

"Nice to see you again, Satoshi"

A blonde stood in front of the group. His golden hair tied in a pony tail, while his golden eyes scanned the scene before him. His wings were dipped red. He smirked.

Red eyes watched as he walked towards him and Dark, but soon, darkness over took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Daisuke's red eyes slowly began to open. He felt bed covers wrap tightly around him. Carefully he sat up. He glanced around the room. Lying on a bed next to him was Dark. His sleeping eyes were covered by the bangs of purple that covered his face. Quietly the redhead slipped out of bed. His legs felt weak and tired.

He carefully walked towards the sleeping figure. Just as he reached Dark he collapsed. His head hit the bed and he softly moaned. Soon he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Hey Dai…you okay?" Dark purple eyes looked into watery red ones. Soon Daisuke stood up and hugged Dark. A blush tinted both there faces.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" The red head looked at him.

"I was scared…I last remember being in a cave then me and you collapsed and I couldn't move! I don't think you could either! And then everything went black and now me and you are in a room and I really am scared what happened to the others?" Darks hand ruffled his hair again and he looked straight into the watery red heads eyes.

"Look every thing is going to be all right" Dark said as he smiled. The door opened and Satoshi stood in the door way. His blue hair and eyes shone slightly. He smiled and Daisuke and then looked towards Dark.

"I see your both alright…well that's good" Daisuke smiled back and nodded. He got up of the bed and carefully walked over towards the blue haired boy. The three walked downstairs occasionally stopping for Daisuke.

When they reached downstairs they headed towards the table where Risa and Tim sat. They all took there places. Red eyes looked towards an empty chair.

"Why is there a empty chair here?" Risa looked towards him.

"Why for Krad-san of course" She smiled and then latched onto Darks arm. Purple eyes widened at the name while Satoshi looked down.

"You have to be kidding me" He fell silent as Krad walked in and sat down. His white cloths glistened even with out his wings he looked like an angel. His golden eyes looked straight into Darks purple ones. Dark frowned.

"He wants to tag along" Satoshi barely whispered. Darks frown deepened.

"Okay, welcome Krad" Daisuke stood up and stretched his hand out towards Krad. The angel took it and shook it slightly. Dark sighed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Dark?" Krad watched as Dark turned his head towards him.

"Somewhere where I won't be near you" With that said he ran out of the inn. He ran over the bridge.

"Sir!"

"Huh?" Aries ran up to him, her glossy purple eyes full of life and joy. She grabbed his hand and walked towards the shed behind her house.

"Come I want to show you both the garden" She smiled and pointed towards the shed. He looked behind him and Daisuke stood there.

"You followed me" Red eyes looked towards the floor. He nodded and waited for the geohound to snap back. He never did. Instead he took Daisuke's hand and pulled him towards where Aries went.

"Come on she's waiting" The two walked into the shed. They looked around Aries stood still she then jumped down a large hole. The two followed. There eyes were closed as a bright light engulfed them. The two landed with a soft thud. A sweat scent enter there noises.

The two opened there eyes. They were standing in a grassy field. The garden of dreams. Aries stood on the grassy plain once again. The blind gently played with her small strands of light green hair. She smiled at the two.

"Join us and forget all your bad memories" Daisuke shook his head. He walked up to her.

"Why…why do you want people to become fairies…why?" Purple eyes looked towards him.

"Outside in the real word is fighting, pain and misery…I want every one to be happy to forget the bad times and have fun and be happy" She smiled and a red light shone quickly.

"You see the garden of dreams is like a sanctuary for all, this place is away from the fighting from the pain…people here are happy, you see, my mother prayed from me over and over again and finally lord Granis gave me this eye" A red eye on a scar shone. It glared at the two boys and fixed its gaze on the small red head.

"Th-that eye!" Daisuke jumped behind Dark.

"What the-" Dark was cut of as a bright purple light came from the floor below her. She smiled and then her face saddened.

"Mother?...Mother!" The girl ran into the portal. Dark grabbed Daisuke's wrist.

"Come-on something bad must be happening we have to get the others" Daisuke nodded and let Dark lead him out of the field.

"She won't wake up…we should tell Dark and Dai" Tim glanced at the other two in front of him. They nodded and waited silently. The inn door burst open. A panting Dark and Daisuke stood through the door.

"Come-on –pant- we have to –pant- go" Daisuke nodded and moved in a bit more.

"Where's? Risa…" Tim stepped forwards as ushered the two out. Soon the small group of boys were outside walking towards Aries house.

"She was put to sleep like the villagers we can't wake her up and why Aries house?" Red eyes widened at the slight before them. He rushed towards the bridge and crossed over the others followed.

"Now tell me where is the demon child" Sei stood before the kneeling mother of Aries. Her eyes full of shock. She trembled as she held onto the boys cloths.

"No…please she hasn't done anything"

"Silence woman" Sei slapped her face and pushed her to the ground. Daisuke ran up to her with the other boys close behind. Golden eyes glared at the male in front of the knights.

"Mother!" Aries ran towards her fallen mother. Tears filled her light purple eyes. She faced Sei and clutched her hands into fists.

"What did you do to mother!" She yelled her green strands of hair covering her eyes.

"Demon child you will face your judgement under lord Granis, valmar will not destroy the souls of the town" He smirked and hit the girl to the ground. She shut her eyes as she landed with a bump strands of green hair moved from her face revealing a red eye.

"So the eye of valmar…we will purify your soul and then the whole town must be purified" He smirked as the knights surrounded the little girl, Daisuke tugged at Darks arm.

"Dark…please we have to help her" A blade swung down to hit the poor girl but was stopped as a pair of white wings blocked the attack. Krad shielded the small girl.

"Wings? Wings of Granis…move we must purify this child" Krad smirked as Sei moved towards the two.

"No…you see your wrong…" He muttered the last part under his breath.

"That little monster will be purified" A blade slightly touched Sei's throat, Dark stood by the side of him. Green eyes glared at the purple pair which was covered by purple hair.

"Leave…" Daisuke winced at the coldness of his words. He had never heard Dark say something so cold. He watched as the older male frowned.

"Don't think I will forget this Dark Mousy, you have not seen the last of me I will get that child one way or another" He stepped back and looked to where the girl was. She was kneeling next to her mother.

"Aries…that eye…you…you're a-" Purple eyes widened as she stared at her mother. She stood up and stepped back.

"You…my own mother…thinks I'm a…a monster?" Tears filled in her eyes. Daisuke neared the weeping child, he then embraced her in a loving hug.

"No…Aries…it's not like that…your not a monster…your mother is just shocked" Daisuke whispered into the girls ear. She screamed and then a bright light swallowed the two. After a while the light died down and Daisuke laid on the floor. His ruby red eyes were shut tightly.

"Err…Now see what you have done, you have let the demon escape Dark Mousy this is your fault if you should not have protected the child then evil would be gone from this place, maybe even you are one evil and as for you two Krad Hikari and Satoshi Hiwatari I would have hoped better for the ones under rule of pope Zera" Sei stormed off. The knights followed behind him. Aries mother cried her eyes wet and red from the tears that wouldn't stop.

"What have I done…it's my fault…she…she" She cried into her hands. Red eyes slowly opened and faced the weeping mother. He smiled sadly.

"Please don't cry we will find her and help her" He rubbed her back. Golden and purple eyes stared up at the sky. They watched carefully as the flying eye balls soared in the sky. Dark walked towards the cave that they had previously entered. He ran in the others followed him.

"Dark! Don't where do you think your going!" He ran in deeper and dodged the small traps that the creatures had made. He kept his gaze locked on in front of him. He stopped in front of a rock spiral. Carefully he began to climb the path but a strong pair of arms latched onto his waist stopping him.

Krad tightly held Dark as he waited for the others to catch up. Red eyes glared at Krad begging him to let Dark go. Krad smirked and tightened his grip on the younger male.

"Ghya! Let me go, we have to find her and she's in there I know it!" He struggled against him. Soon Krad dropped the boy to the floor. He looked dazed and sat there for a moment before standing up.

"Come on Dark, I'll lead the way" Daisuke began to climb up the rocks soon followed by the others. They quickened there pace as they heard a loud cri from one of the creatures.

A broken door way stood in front of there eyes. Its mud walls barely holding it up. The party entered.

The mud scenery changed into one filled with a tile type floor. Three flowers lay lifelessly under a great cracked ball. Daisuke stepped back and his back found Satoshi's front.

"This…this is…a seal, like the one the tongue of valmar was sealed in" Krad nodded and walked towards the flowers while Tim and Satoshi calmed down the small boy. Darks eyes fell upon the three flying eyes balls that came towards them.

"Krad!" Dark yelled as one of them came to attack the blonde. Dark drew his blade and dashed towards the creature. Golden eyes looked up in surprise.

Minceo: Well i hope u liked it stay tune for chap 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Golden eyes looked up in surprise.

Krad watched as Darks blade slashed at the eyeballs pupil making it screech out in pain. Daisuke, Satoshi and Tim soon stood beside him. Krad stood up and instantly let out his white wings. He glared at the noisy creatures.

"Looks like you angered them, Krad" The blonde smirked and looked towards Dark. The group took up a defensive stand. They watched as the creatures flew above. There eyes glared at the teens.

The eye balls joined together forming a triangle around Daisuke. The others tried to stop them but there limbs froze.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled. Satoshi focused his energy. The three creatures moved and blasted the poor red head who fell to the floor paralyzed. Dark charged at the pesky creatures. His blade swiftly done a clean cut on one of the creatures. It shrieked and charged towards him.

It was stopped as a pair of white wings blocked its path. Soon a large amount of water crashed into it with a wave of Satoshi's hand while Tim slashed it with his staff. The creature fell to the ground. The other two looked at each other. They prepared there attack but stopped and flew out of the cave to a vortex that opened up next to Daisuke.

Dark lifted the boy into his arms and ran in after them the others followed closely behind.

They were in the garden of dreams. Tim ran towards a dark purple hole in the floor of where the tree was. He looked at it and shouted for the others to come over.

"Aries is in there…she's left this world and hidden herself in her mind, we'll have to go in after her but once were in we cant get out until we've done what must be done" Blue eyes looked at the others. They all nodded and walked over to the circle.

"Every one grab someone's hand and don't let go, that way we won't get separated…" Dark looked down to Daisuke who was sill in his arms. His red eyes blinked and he nodded.

"Dai…can you stand?" Again he nodded and wearily got up on his feet, Dark took his left hand while Satoshi took his right. All five of them stepped into the hole and were soon swallowed by darkness.

Red eyes slowly opened. He looked around at the scene before him. The others stood holding each others hands there eyes scanning the place. Toys floated in the air and a calm and peaceful atmosphere greeted them. The floor was like clouds and they felt light.

"We are in Aries mind…" Satoshi said looking at a teddy bear the floated near him.

The group walked over to a changing bridge, its wooden floor became invisible every now and then. The group carefully walked on the bridge. Stopping when ever the floor became invisible and moving again when it came visible.

They reached the other side and walked past a broken building. The five went inside.

_XxXxXxX_

"Well?" A figure asked as he waited on his chair. The figure before him bowed.

"Did Sei make it and has he sent any news?" The man nodded.

"Well…" He looked to the floor as his boss sat on the chair fingering a white feather.

"He has found the piece of valmar and hasn't caught it yet but is trying…he also meet the angel Krad and the water controller Satoshi, they were with a geohound, a red head peasant boy, a mage and a girl" He bowed again before continuing.

"Also…we are said to believe that the wings are there as well…" The man smirked and waved of the young worker.

"Well we better get it as well…go and…"

"…And what…" Dark asked Krad as the two walked a bit further behind the rest.

"Well…Dark…you know how fond I am of you, how about we talk about the past times I want to know…why are you scared of me now and not when we were…you know…a few years ago" Krad smirked as Dark glared at him. The purple haired teen began to pick up his walking pace, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Tell me…why?" The blonde whispered in his ear. Dark pushed him away and ran to catch up with the others. Krad smirked and followed.

"Krad…you have wings, release them and fly us over to the other ledge" Golden eyes looked at him. Tim pointed to the ledge on the far side. A bell shone brightly on the side. He sighed and walked up to the other blonde.

"I can only carry one at a time and what if I drop one of you" He directed his gaze towards the red head who stood in between Dark and Satoshi. He smiled coldly as Dark stood in front of him. The red head tightly held Darks shirt and Satoshi glared at the murderous blonde.

"Fine, but you should be able to carry Satoshi and Daisuke at the same time" Tim smirked and the two looked at each other.

"Right Tim you go first, then Dai and Creepy boy and then I'll go last" Dark said as he watched the murderous blonde pick up the other blonde. White wings flapped of into the distance carrying the mage.

The other three waited for a bit until the blonde came flying back. He then took the two boys and smirked at Dark. He set off again, white wings flapping hard.

"Err…it's a long way down…" Red eyes looked down the bottomless pit. Krad smirked.

"Would you like to find out how deep it is?" Satoshi turned his gaze towards Krad.

"That's enough Krad…"

"Satoshi-sama I'm only saying that if he wants to find out he may" Krad looked towards a waving Tim in the distance. He set the two boys down and flew of to collect his favourite person…

White wings flapped hard. He landed and was shocked to see no Dark. He looked around for Dark, but noticed he was no where to be seen. His eyes fell upon a mirror. Dark stood in front of it. His eyes saddened at what ever he saw. Krad walked up to him.

Darks pale hand gently lay on the glass. A picture of Aries crying with chains surrounding her. Purple eyes turned black as if they were tranced. Darks tranced eyes watched the scene play out.

The chains wrapped around her tighter. Krad's eyes grew larger as he too saw a scene play in the mirror but his was different from Darks.

He saw Dark, chained up leading towards creatures that were chained. Black wings sprouted out the others back. Soon the black wings surrounded the chained boy. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed Dark by his waist.

The mirror shattered as Darks hand was removed. Krad's white wings flapped quickly as he flew to meet the others. He tightly held Darks waist and pulled him closer to his body.

"…Krad?" Purple eyes looked up in surprise.

"What…when did you pick me up and why are you holding me like I will vanish?" He glared at the blonde. Soon Dark frowned as he received no reply from him.

Tim, Daisuke and Satoshi watched as they saw white wings flap towards them. Dark dangled from his arms. The angel held him tightly by the waist. Carefully Dark was placed on the floor.

"What took so long Krad?" Satoshi hissed glaring at the blonde.

"Nothing much…"

"Oh…what were you doing kissing him?"

"No Satoshi I was raping him…actually that's not a bad idea…" Darks face paled as the blonde smirked as an image of Dark looking very vulnerable and cloth less popped into his mad mind.

The other blonde looked off into the distance oblivious to the others talking behind him.

"Ah hah!" Tim liturgy skipped over towards a rusty bell.

"Look!" The others came up and looked at the bell. It was rusty and large and was attached to a broken wooden frame.

"What about it its just some rusty old bell…" Satoshi said while looking closer at the bell.

"Yeah Satoshi is right" Tim nodded and frowned.

"When we were on the other side there was a bell on this side that looked shiny and new right?" They nodded. "Well it's the same one" They nodded again. "Do you get what it means?" They were just about to nod but then shook there heads. Tim sighed.

"It means that Aries is getting worse" Red eyes widened more than any of the other coloured eyes. The red head grabbed Tim's arm.

"But she's getting worse? We have to help her!" He all but yelled at the short haired blonde. Dark and Satoshi nodded. Soon the group began to walk in Aries mind.

After hours of walking the group stopped before a large eye ball. Its pupil hollow like a door allowed them to enter. The group entered the eye. The squishy tissue screamed slightly as the footsteps pressed down on it. Soon there feet hit solid ground. Three dog like creatures stood in front of them. They growled deeply and hissed at the boys.

_XxXxXxX_

Risa lay silently in bed. Her eyes were shut as she too was under the spell. A light filled the room she was in. A hand gently pushed away the strands of brown hair that covered her face.

"So…you travel with him?" The girl spoke softly.

"My master wants him…she wants him for her self…but you, travel with him? What made you do that? My dear _sister_…"

XxXxX

Minceo: Sorry i thought i posted it and sorry for the rating to go up but i fell it should be a T and i hope you like this chap!


	13. Chapter 13

"_My master wants him…she wants him for her self…but you, travel with him? What made you do that? My dear _sister_…"_

Krad lashed out at the dogs. His white wings released the feathers that he needed to attack with and pierced the hounds chocolate brown skin. A few of the feathers landed in the eyes that sat at the dogs back leg limbs, while its own eyes were protected by the skull on there heads.

The dogs bit back. They growled and charged at Daisuke. The red head braced himself as the dog team attacked together. A scream came from in front of him. Darks back blocked his view. The dark haired teen had been bitten and slashed at.

Blood dripped of Darks chin, he looked back on the redhead and smiled.

"You okay Dai?" He nodded and Dark ran of into the fight again. Water blasted the animals of the edge as Satoshi finished the battle.

"Come-on Aries is in there" Tim pointed towards a large eye like cave with his staff. He walked in and gripped his staff tighter. Soon the group's feet hit the soft tissue. The group walked in. Aries back faced them. She turned to face the group, tears filled her purple eyes.

"Go…away…" her voice was quiet at first but gradually grew into a scream. Tears fell from her purple eyes while the eye of valmar glared dangerously at the group. Its red orb gave death messages to them.

A bright light filled around her as she was slowly taken into the ground.

"ARIES" Daisuke ran towards the light but stopped when it grew bigger. A large creature now floated in the place where the girl had been. A flower like plant hovered above the ground. Three large eyes sat on three large leaves that sprouted from its bud like body. Three other long vines sprouted from the middle of where the backs of the yes were on the end of the vines were buds.

Four flying eyes balls joined the eyes of valmar.

White wings spread as Krad and Satoshi combined there power. The blonde's magic coursed through the hands of the teen. Daisuke clutched hold tightly on his blade as one of the flying eye balls raged towards him. It bashed him in the stomach and he quickly cut its eye.

The other three headed towards Dark. Valmars eye neared the other three boys who were quickly trying to prepare a spell. Tim stood in front of the two and quickly waved his staff at the creature. A light red glow came from the end of it. Soon fire swarmed out at the creature.

It growled deeply, and dropped one of its heavy seeds onto Tim. The seed exploded in a burst of red and yellow flames. Quickly the staff in the blonde's hands sucked up the flames building up its power.

Krad and Satoshi fired a blast of water that had golden magic coursing in it towards one part of the eye. It was a direct hit. The three flying eye balls that were continuously hitting Dark, flew towards the eye of valmar. A blue light slowly formed around the three and they headed towards the three teens like a speeding train.

Quickly they hit them. After to blows of the fast train like attack, Krad raised his wings and covered him and Satoshi, Tim's staff teleported him towards the end of the battle field. The shorter blonde fell to his knees.

"Damnit" He swore under his breath as he saw the fight. Daisuke was barely managing with the flying eye ball on his own, while Dark was holding his ground casting magic. Krad and Satoshi were under the other blonde's wings fending of the attacks from the eyes.

He closed his blue eyes. White lines of magic swirled around him.

"Heh…this is a little attack I like to call burn the enemy! Burn!" Dark smirked as the hot fire burnt deeply into the large eye that sat on one of the plant like leaves. It screamed and turned towards him. It hovered towards him, never taking its dark eyes off of the boy. Darks feet froze.

He felt his whole body turn numb as the creature dropped on of its seeds on him. A purple mist surrounded him. He fell to floor only to stand up again. Purple eyes turned hazy as everything changed.

Daisuke finally hit the eye ball head on causing in to fall to the ground. His red eyes darted towards Dark who was immobile. The dark haired teen shook his head as he tried to clear his vision. Soon his eyes turned black. A harsh wind pushed at him.

"_Dark…" _He shook his head again. An image of fire and destruction filled his mind. An intense pain filled his head. The creature stared deeply into his soul.

White wings released the two who were inside of them. Krad swiftly took out two of the eye balls with two very sharp feathers. While Satoshi blasted one of the flying eye balls to the wall of the cave. The squishy substance quickly ate at the creature.

Blue eyes widened as Dark sat kneeling on the floor underneath the eye of valmar. His eyes hazy as if in a trance. The creature lifted one of its buds preparing to strike out at the boy. It was stopped as a red light beam cut through its bud, causing the seed to fall to the ground. Daisuke stood from the side, his hand raised towards the creature.

"Leave Dark alone…" Red eyes looked towards the large black ones of the creature. Darks figure fell to the floor as the creature headed towards the red head. Krad stopped the eye. His golden eyes glared dangerously at it. Golden magic blasted a deep hole into one of its pupils.

The red head ran over towards the black blob of Dark. He and Satoshi heaved the figure towards the edge of the battle area.

The creature screamed again. Purple eyes shot open.

"Daisuke, Satoshi…" He blinked and looked towards the screaming creature. Its cold glare was directed once again towards Dark. Blue and red heads stood protectively in front of the older teen as he got up.

Dark tightly held his weapon. Krad and Tim both appeared besides the group.

"All together!" Dark shouted as he charged towards the creature with Daisuke and Satoshi in front. The three hit it on with a dead accuracy. A bright golden light filled the room. The creature began to be pulled back down. The scene changed.

The group stood in the garden of dreams once again. But…the flowers were all gone, the tree dead and the green grass slightly bent over as if dyeing.

"Look, the fairies there returning to there bodies" Daisuke pointed as the gold orbs floated towards the town. Foot steps made there attention turn to a lady who walked in. Aries mother glanced around the place.

"So…this was the garden of dreams…Aries!" She ran up to the group and towards her child who was lying down on her back. The eye still firmly locked on her head.

"Mother…this is the garden of dreams…I told you it was real…" She smiled and her eyes slowly shut a bit more. Soon they flung back open as tears streamed out of her purple orbs.

"I…It….hurts…" Her body lightly shook and her mother took hold on her shoulders.

"Aries! Is there any way…anyway to stop it!" Her mother's eyes looked tearfully towards the group and back at Aries who pointed towards Dark.

"Mister…please stop the pain…" Dark kneeled down next to her, his purple eyes looked at her shaking body. The eye glowed dangerously at him.

"I…I don't know…" She smiled. Her pale hand reached for the older boys own hand.

"Yes…there is…" Once there hands meet a bright yellow and purple light surrounded the two. When the light faded, the eye was gone. Aries smiled and closed her eyes once more only to have them to not re open.

"Aries!" The small green haired girl was pulled into a loving hug by her mother, she sadly smiled and looked up at the group.

"Please…thank you…thank you for ending her pain" Dark looked at his hand. He nodded to her and smiled. Daisuke walked up to the girl followed by time. Daisuke sighed and watched as Tim knelt down so that him and her mother were face to face.

"See that flower over there?" He pointed towards a single flower. A snowdrop. She nodded.

"That is Aries soul, if you can fill this garden with flowers and restore the life to it then Aries soul will return to her body" He smiled and patted the sleeping green girls head. Her mother nodded and smiled. Tim waved towards the woman and the others followed him out of the garden.

"We will purify this town" Sei stood before the chief of the village, his silver hair tightly tied in a pony tail. The man shook his head as he trembled.

"All of the people who were affected have awoken…" The group stood behind the chief. Krad walked up to the silver haired nuisance. He roughly punched him in the face.

"Aries is no longer possessed by valmar she is harmless and this town will not be purified" Golden eyes glared at Sei. He smirked and walked back towards the others.

"Err…don't think I shall not forget this Krad! You and your Satoshi will be reported to pope Zera and you will also not be forgotten either" He glared at Dark, Tim and Daisuke. There eyes meeting his. He turned and left the town, his knights followed him.

A sigh of relief escaped the boy's lips. Dark smiled and soon a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, he fell face flat onto the floor as Risa hugged him tightly.

"Dark!" She screamed loudly into his ear. She smiled as she buried her head into Darks back.

"You can get of him now Risa, we have to go…" Satoshi glanced at Krad. He looked as if he was about to kill someone, and that someone being Risa. The town gave them there farewell as the group left.

The six travelled in silence.

"We camp here" Dark stopped. His purple eyes looked towards Daisuke and Satoshi who were lingering behind with Risa. The group nodded. After setting up the tents the group lit a fire. Its orange and yellow flames giving of warmth to the group. Three logs were pulled around the fire. On one Tim and Risa sat. The middle one was taken by Dark and Daisuke and Krad and Satoshi sat in silence on the last one.

"Well…where are we heading now?" Tim asked Dark. His blue eyes glistened as the fire flicked in front of him.

Purple eyes looked at all the faces that stared at him. He sighed deeply. Satoshi looked towards him.

"Me and Krad need to report to pope Zera at the cathedral…we could set of towards it" The others nodded. Dark smiled.

"Okay seeing as were going there we can take the…west route through the marshes…"

"Wait…what about the forest?" Risa looked towards them. Her brown eyes darker than before. Dark cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Forest? Do you know the path, Risa?" He asked her. His purple eye watching her. She nodded and then set out to poke the food that was slowly burning in the fire.

"Yes, I do and the food is burning…" Krad looked down and sighed heavily. He threw the burnt meal away and prepared to make the dinner for tonight.

"Just like old times, eh Dark?" He looked towards the purple haired teen who looked away. Krad smirked and began to prepare the food. After dinner the group set of to bed, that was all but one. Dark looked up at the sky. His purple eyes looking towards a red moon. He frowned.

"Stupid moon…" Someone sat down beside him.

"Dark…what's wrong with you?" Krad's golden eyes watched the flames flicker and reach for air. Purple eyes looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He hissed.

"I sense something is wrong with you…I want to know…" Dark looked back at the fire. He sighed and put a hand towards his head.

"That message…on Rin's wall…it's just…" He stopped looking for the right words to say. Luckily Krad answered for him.

"You wondering what they meant…let me guess you think they might be in one of us" Dark nodded. He sighed again. His eyes turned to the fire.

"I…I think it might be Daisuke…something tells me he has, some sort of power…I, I don't know what to think any more…" Krad placed one of his cold hands on Darks arm. He trailed his eyes down to the bandages covering Darks arms.

"There's something else isn't there? It's _him_…isn't it?"

XxXxX

Minceo: Chapter 13 i hope you liked it! anyway heres a quick bit of what is hapopening in chap 14...

"I killed her because of my mission, and she was not that special to me anyway" He lent closer to Dark and gently whispered into his ear. "You are my precious something and I will protect you" He smirked as the younger boy shivered. He stood up and headed towards Daisuke's sleeping form.

"Always running away Dark…" Purple eyes glared at him and he fell into a light sleep. Krad sat down next to Satoshi. He fell asleep to, the smirk never leaving his face.

Well please stay tune for chapter 14! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

"_There's something else isn't there? It's_ him_…isn't it?" _

Dark glared at him. He shrugged the hand of his arm.

"I don't want to talk about it, and don't you ever mention _him_ again!" Dark stormed of and lay down behind Daisuke. He shut his eyes and slowly fell into a light sleep. Krad sighed then walked over to a sleeping Satoshi and fell to sleep. All while brown eyes watched them. A smile spread on her lips.

Images flooded his mind. He wiggled in his sleep. A figure stood in front of him. Red eyes glared deeply into his soul.

"_Dark…Dark…_Dark!" Yells awoke him from his dream. He sat up quickly. He shook his head and looked towards the arms that lightly shook his shoulders. Daisuke sat facing him.

"Dark…we're leaving come on" He smiled and held a hand out for the older teen. Dark gratefully took it. The two stood up and made there way towards the already ready teens. The group made there way towards the forest.

Trees surrounded them each side. Owl's eyes watched. A crow flapped its wings and flew past there heads light brushing its wings on there heads. The forest trees were tall and large. Green leaves lightly fell down. While streams of golden light peaked down into the forest. Risa lead the way. Her brown eyes emotionless. Satoshi being the aware child that he was noticed this. Her hollow eyes looked at them as if she was under someone's control.

She led the group deeper into the forest. So far they had meet no creatures, no travellers, no nothing…

The only animals that seemed to be near were crows. They watched them from there beady eyes. Soon the group found a place to rest. They happily sat down. Krad prepared to cook again. He and Dark ran of to find some food. Tim sat next to Satoshi and Daisuke.

Red eyes stared of to the distance. Risa on other hands sat away from the crowd. Her brown eyes hazily looking ahead of her.

"So…just like old times again huh?" Krad smiled and watched as Dark peered though a few bushes. He sent Krad a glare that said 'Shut-up-or-we-will-lose-dinner', Krad came up and crouched next to Dark. He held one of his white feathers tightly in his hands. He launched the feather at the unsuspecting animal, successfully pinning it to a tree. Dark got out from there hiding place and walked towards the creature he bent down and picked it up.

He turned. Only to come face to face with a smirking blonde. Quickly Dark stepped back and found his back being pressed hardly against the tree.

"K-Krad" He stuttered. Krad leaned in closer to the blushing geohound. His hand lightly stoked the cheek that burned bright red. He leaned his body against Darks pinning him to the tree. Golden eyes looked at him. He smiled and lent down to kiss the lips of the boy. He was stopped as a shriek came from the camp sight. Krad cursed whoever screamed as Dark slid out of the others grasp. He ran of towards the camp site.

Risa was hiding behind Tim pointing out into the trees. She tightly held his shoulder.

"I swear there was something there…it was big and black and had red eyes. She squealed again as Dark and Krad came running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Tim sighed and released his staff. It disappeared in his hands.

"Risa saw something…every things okay though" Purple eyes looked around for two other faces but couldn't see them.

"Where's Dai and creepy boy?" Dark asked while still looking around.

"Creepy boy is standing right behind you baka" A voice hissed. The older teen jumped round to see a glaring Satoshi and a giggling red head. He sighed and shrugged it off. The group ate in silence after the meal was cooked.

The two youngest boys yawned quickly they fell asleep. Risa drifted off as well. Her back leaning against a tree. Krad and Dark sat facing the fire. Tim had wondered off.

"Well, are you going to answer the question I asked?" Krad broke the unwanted silence between them. Dark sighed.

"I'm not scared of you…you just betrayed us…" Dark sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"ever since you joined the old group we were a team, but when you turned against us you broke it, Rin was heartbroken just like Alice, and what happened…she was killed by your own hands…the one you sought to protect" He whispered. The blonde smirked and looked at his hands.

"I killed her because of my mission, and she was not that special to me anyway" He lent closer to Dark and gently whispered into his ear. "You are my precious something and I will protect you" He smirked as the younger boy shivered. He stood up and headed towards Daisuke's sleeping form.

"Always running away Dark…" Purple eyes glared at him and he fell into a light sleep. Krad sat down next to Satoshi. He fell asleep to, the smirk never leaving his face.

White eyes looked towards the sleeping purple haired teen.

Dark slowly stirred. He felt something. He slowly stood. The others were sleeping, Tim was still gone. He walked towards a bright white light. A horse stood standing. Its white fur slick and shiny. Purple eyes looked into its white eyes, slowly the purple ones turned hazy.

Dark walked closer as the horse kept its gaze deeply on him. A gold horn sat on its head. Gold and white strands of hair formed its tail and main, while white flames of fire burned from its ankles. Light white feathered wings were folded neatly next to its sides. A white aura surrounded it.

The black figure of Dark came right near to it. The creature's eyes released him and the Darks body fell limb to the ground. The horse caught him and placed the boy onto its back. Its golden hooves lead it trotting away.

Red eyes slowly opened as someone shook his shoulders. Tim stood in front of the small red head.

"Daisuke get up, Dark is missing" Red eyes fully opened in shook. Dark missing? He stood up and saw that the others gazed at him. Blue eyes quickly fell onto brown ones. Her eyes were no longer hollow but filled with tears.

"Dark…" She whispered. A growling stopped them in there tracks. Wolf like creatures stood on there all fours waiting to pounce onto the boys and girl. There sliver fur was slick and looked like silk. Red and green eyes glared at the teens. White ice crystals stuck dangerously out of the creatures legs. There tails tinted red at the end. Blue shards of ice poked out from there backs.

They soon pounced on the teens scattering them about the area. Tim summoned his staff, while Daisuke pulled out his blade. Risa stood behind Satoshi who held his hands out in front of him. Krad's hand formed golden magic. The creatures moved closer to the lone redhead. While others cut the boys and girl from reaching there friend.

Daisuke's eyes grew wider as one of them jumped forward preparing to slash his face.

"Stop!" A girl's voice sounded high. A girl stood tall in a tree. Her hair was brown and slightly tinted red. Brown chocolate eyes like Risa looked down at the teens.

"R…Riku…" Risa's eyes widened as the girl smirked, she jumped down and swiftly killed one of the wolf like creatures.

"Scat, go now" The wolves obeyed her and ran into the forest. She turned her gaze towards the group.

"I'm giving you a chance leave now or the residences in the forest will have there way with you" Daisuke stared at her. He then frowned.

"We aren't leaving without Dark" His red eyes looked as if he were about to burst into tears. The others nodded.

"As much as he is an ass I will not leave him" Satoshi stood up. The brown eyed girl glared at them.

"Fine, be like that, I may have to just kill you my selves later on then, fare well and sister I suggest you convince your friends to leave, for you shall not leave this place" She bowed and jumped back into the trees. Soon Riku disappeared. Risa fell to the floor on her knees she cried into her hands.

"Riku…" Daisuke's hand found her back and he patted her. Tim and Krad stared of into the distance, soon the pleasant seen before them was ripped away. The trees turned dead and twisted into claw like shape branches. Faces appeared on there frozen trunks. The grass fell and died.

The river dried out. Black shadows moved across the floor. Krad stood with his wings out. He lit up a bit of magic and the creatures moved further away from them. Tim frowned.

"They don't like light…Krad keep a small amount of magic in your hand, we have to find Dark and get out of here" Krad nodded.

"Every one stay close to him" Satoshi said as he walked next to Krad. Risa followed them closely her eyes still sad.

"Riku…" She whispered.

XxXxX

Minceo: ohh Riku has finally appeared! what will happen next? why was Dark taken? anyway heres a sample of chap 15!

"Dark…he's forgetting…" He whispered. Krad barely heard the small whisper and frowned when he heard the words fall from the red heads lips. He frowned again as he found yet another black feather.

The two stopped. A wall of ice stood tall in front on them. Krad spotted yet another black feather on the other side of the wall. It lay under a swing.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Riku…" She whispered._

White wings lay ahead. A white blob carrying something black on its back walked through the forest. Brown eyes meet with white. Riku jumped down from her hiding place. She walked towards the horse and gently stroked its head. Darks unconscious figure slung over the back of the horse was held in by its white feathered wings.

She smiled and stroked it once again. Her brown eyes scanned the figure on her horses back.

"I still don't know why mistress Rika wants you"

Foot steps ran though the forest. They neared a clearing. The group stepped out. Soon sunlight bounced of on there features and lit there bodies up. Krad discarded his magic. He sighed.

"Still –pant- no sign –pant- of Dark" Daisuke huffed as he fell to the floor. His hand slipped into a deeper hole. He blinked and looked down at the foot print.

"What's this?" His small hand reached in a picked out a white feather. He looked towards Tim who then looked towards Krad.

"Anit mine" Krad said as he pointed out small hints of blue and told them that the feather was silver not white. Risa looked at the feather, it looked white. She sighed.

"Hey…look over there" She pointed towards more tracks. The five looked at the ground. A four ledged creature and a two legged creature had passed though. White feathers were barely notice able on the ground, but Daisuke saw them. He walked and began to follow the prints. Soon he stared to sprint. He ran faster towards the area. Soon they stopped. A mirror faced him. The red head smiled and pointed.

"Darks in there I know it!"

Purple eyes slowly opened. He sat up. His head was aching. He couldn't remember anything. A bed lay under his figure while covers were laid lightly over him. He looked around the room. There were no walls but a white space, there was no sky but yet more white spaces. A chair sat in the corner of what would have been a room. A floating window had light red curtains drawn back. Pink sakura petals floated in and landed on the floor creating a carpet.

"Where…am I?" Dark looked around some more and looked towards a standing door. It opened. A girl with long brown hair slightly tinted very light purple stood staring at him. Her brown eyes were gentle and soft, a smile sat on her face.

"Your home, with me" She smiled and walked towards him. He blinked. His memories were a blur. He shook his head slightly and turned to face her.

"What do you…mean by home? I can't remember a thing…" He placed a hand to his head and sighed. She smiled and placed her own hand on one of his.

"This is where you belong, this is our home, I'm Rika, your one true love, and you are my Dark" She stroked his face and moved a few bangs that covered his eyes. He took some time to process the information. He smiled and moved a few bangs out of her face.

"Okay, Rika"

Blue eyes looked into the mirror. He sighed.

"It's a portal, but I fear only two of us will be able to enter" He sighed and looked towards the group. Tim sighed again and looked towards the mirror. He placed his hand on the glass and quickly drew it away as it violently pushed him.

"Ah…I can't enter…Krad you will have to take someone in, Risa I think you should stay with us, Satoshi you too, that means Daisuke you and Krad must bring Dark back if he's in there" The red head nodded. Krad frowned then sighed.

"Fine" He took the red head by the wrist. "Hold on" He jumped into the mirror pulling the red head with him. Tim watched as the mirror turned gray. A growling came from around them. He smirked.

The two landed with a light thud. They looked around the area. The sky was white as well as the ground, trees poked out. A door stood a little further past the growing trees. Daisuke walked towards it with Krad hot on his trail.

"Hahaha Dark I'm having so much fun!" Rika happily chirped as Dark pushed the swing once more. He smiled and watched as the brown haired girl smiled widely.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Rika" He pushed the swing again. A white horse trotted towards the two. Riku sat on its back. She walked up towards the two. Dark stopped pushing and Rika looked towards the two.

"Yes Riku?" The other girl whispered into her ear. The long haired girl frowned but soon smiled. She jumped of the swing and took hold of Darks hand. She smiled and pulled him away.

Riku smirked. She then jumped off the horse. Her hand came out in front of her. Shards of blue ice sprouted out of the ground creating a wall. She left with the creature.

Daisuke pushed open the door. A bed with a chair next to it faced him. A mirror stood next to a chair that would have been in the corner of the room. There were no real walls just white no sky nor ceiling just white. A sakura tree stood further back. Krad walked towards the bed.

"Its still warm…Dark was here…" His golden eyes caught sight of a single black feather. Pale hands lifted it up. Red eyes looked over at him.

"What is it Krad?" The feather dissolved in Krad's hand. He turned and shook his head then walked towards the sakura tree.

Rika rested her head on his chest. The two laid down on the cold rock. A smile was held on her face. Darks hand slightly moved some of her bangs of hair form her face. Her pale hands rested on his chest as well. Her eyes were closed as she peacefully slept.

Daisuke stopped. He clutched his heart.

"Dark…he's forgetting…" He whispered. Krad barely heard the small whisper and frowned when he heard the words fall from the red heads lips. He frowned again as he found yet another black feather.

The two stopped. A wall of ice stood tall in front on them. Krad spotted yet another black feather on the other side of the wall. It lay under a swing.

"We have to get past the wall-What the?" Creatures began to come out of the ice. There long arms dragged on the floor behind them. Crystal eyes glared at the boys. The bodies of the creatures were made of ice and glistened from the blinding sunlight of the white and yellow sun.

They growled and showed off there ice white fangs. One of them jumped towards the red head and brought its white ice claws towards his face.

Daisuke closed his eyes waiting for the painfully attack. It never came. Krad stood in front of him, his white wings painfully receiving the claws of ice.

Krad cursed under his breath and brutally shoot through the ice creatures bodies. They screamed as the feathers pieced through there skin. Slowly the wall shrunk as one of the ice creatures shattered into crystals of ice.

"Krad, if we kill them all then the ice wall will vanish!" Daisuke pulled out his own weapon and ran towards one of them.

"Dark, look, the stars are dancing for us" She smiled and pointed towards the now night area. There was no longer any white. Stars shone brightly and moved as if they were dancing. Fairies danced on the lake before them. Dark smiled and patted her head lightly.

"-Sigh- Dark, do you love me?" Her eyes looked to the floor. A hand cupped her face. Dark pulled her chin up lightly so that there eyes meet. His lips lightly kissed hers.

"Yes…I love you" White eyes watched slightly glowing. Riku smiled as Rika hugged Dark tightly.

"Good job girl" She stroked the horses head. The white eyes kept a firm lock on Dark.

Daisuke stopped. He clutched his heart area tightly as an intense pain gave way. Tears fell silently from his eyes. He mouthed a word and tightened his grip.

"Dark…please…don't forget…"

XxXxX

Minceo: Well i hope you liked it and heres your sneak preview for chap 16!

"Dark, stop letting them cloud your mind, as much as I would like you in this vulnerable state I would rather have you under my control not some old hag" Rika glared at the blonde and fired two more needles at him. Krad sent her a glare and if looks could kill she would have been six feet under by now, not that he minded, hell he wanted her dead she stole _his_ Dark.

Dark bent downas more images flew into his head. His body arched, tears silently fell from his eyes.

"A…AHHH!" He screamed as blinding pain filled his body.


	16. Chapter 16

"_Dark…please…don't forget…"_

Dark winced. A light nagging pain in the back of his clouded mind picked at him. Rika watched him from a bit behind. Next to her was the white horse. Her pale hand stroked its head softly.

"Don't let him remember…don't let them find him, he's mine…" She whispered into its ear. It nodded in response. She smiled and walked back towards the dark haired teen.

"Dark, want to play a game?" She smiled as he looked at her. His dark purple eyes shone in the dim moonlight. He nodded.

"If you want to Rika" She nodded and poked him in the arm then ran of shouting catch me if you can. Dark stood and ran after her.

Krad and Daisuke ran. Sweat beat of there foreheads as they quickened there pace. The red head pointed towards a black feather. Krad swept it off the floor and the two continued running.

"There!" Red eyes saw another one lying on a rock near a lake. Daisuke picked it up and smiled.

"Were getting closer" Krad pushed the boy in the direction he was heading. The red head followed.

Riku stepped out of the portal. Her brown eyes fell upon the three teens standing around dead ice wolfs. She glared at them.

"Risa, I thought I told you and your friends to leave" Her brown eyes narrowed. The younger brown haired girl ran out in front of her friends she faced her sister.

"Riku please…stop…" The other smirked. Her brown eyes glared at the other. Quickly the older of the two drew a samurai type sword. Her brown eyes narrowed as they slightly turned red.

"Risa I don't want to do this but, if I must I will" She jumped down and aimed her sword at her sister. Risa closed her eyes.

Daisuke ran. Two figures stood in front of them. One had long brown hair the other wild purple.

"Dark!" Dark turned around. Running towards him and Rika where two teens. The younger red head looked at him with pleading eyes. The other was a blonde. His ankle long hair held a cross at the end. Did he know them? How did they know him? A quick blurry image flashed in front of his eyes but he quickly discarded it.

"Who are you?" Red eyes looked as if they were about to cry. The blonde frowned and stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you can't remember us…its me Daisuke and Krad we came to rescue you" Dark laughed and then turned his attention back to them.

"You make me sound as if I'm a damsel in distress, for the record I don't need rescuing I'm home" Krad glared at Rika. She stepped behind the dark haired teen. Purple eyes firmly glared at Krad. Krad frowned and pulled out a white feather. It glowed slightly.

"Some one or something is using a very strong magic, Daisuke Darks being controlled" Purple hazy eyes glared back at them. His clouded eyes stared into clear golden and red. Daisuke gasped.

"Dark we have to get red of them, they can't be here, and they want to take you away!" Rika tightly held his shirt. A hand stroked her cheek. Before Dark grabbed hold of the blade falling from the sky.

Krad drew out his feathers while Daisuke pulled out his own blade. The second oldest of the boys glared at the two. He ran up to Krad and Krad did the same. Feather and blade meet. Krad smirked.

"Like old times Dark…doesn't it remind you of the time when me and you fought, you lost and I killed her, Alice. An image filled the dark haired teens mind. He blinked but watched the scene play out while keeping a firm grip on his sword as it pressed against the somehow super strong feather.

_Rain poured down. Four figures stood in the area. Two girls and two boys. The younger of the boys stood protectively in front of the two girls._

"_Dark, move out of the way" A tall figure shouted at the boy. Golden magic swirled around him clouding his face. A girl with waist length wavy blonde hair tightly held her hands in a pray type move. Tears fell from her bright green eyes._

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dark yelled. The blonde smirked. There weapons, well if you could call a feather a weapon, fell and clashed once again.

"Dark, don't you remember all those times, your sword meet my feathers and magic that night, and your blood merged with mine"

_A strike to the back made him fall. Blood poured out of his wounds and mixed with the muddy blood of the other. He stood up. His body crying to stop. The two girls huddling together, protecting each other. _

"I don't believe you!" Dark shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" Risa yelled. Her eyes filled with tears. Tim's head lay in her lap. His back pierced by the strong sword of her sister. The blonde stood up.

"Heh attacking your own sister, how un lady like" His staff formed and he tightly held it. His blue eyes narrowed at the girl before him.

"You glad I just don hit girls, but this time…ill make an acceptation" He smirked and waved his staff strongly at her. Water poured out at the end. It crashed into the others chest.

"Ah!" Water filled her mouth and she quickly jumped away. Her coughing gave her position away. She jumped again hiding herself in the now tree filled area.

Tim smirked. 'Magic' He waved his staff again and a light circled around him. White light mixed with gold.

He fired. The golden blast of magic missed her. Rika was held tightly in Darks arms. The younger teen placed her down and turned back to the blonde. Daisuke ran towards the blonde to heal his wounds.

"Dark, just give up already you can't win, you never could win against me" Purple eyes widened then narrowed. A white glimpse in the trees caught the red heads eye. A white horse with white eyes kept its controlling gaze on the purple haired teen.

"Krad, that horse, it's controlling Dark" Daisuke drew his weapon and aimed for the horse. White eyes glared at the boy as it barely dodge the attack from the boy. Its control vanished for a second. Dark blinked. Soon he fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Ah…what…get out…of my head" Krad walked towards him carefully only to find a needle nearly pierce his torso. Rika stood holding three needles in between her fingers. She frowned and looked towards the horse who was fighting and trying to get control over the dark haired teens mind.

Soon Dark stood his eyes even cloudier than before. Tears filled the eyes, but did not fall.

"Dark, stop letting them cloud your mind, as much as I would like you in this vulnerable state I would rather have you under my control not some old hag" Rika glared at the blonde and fired two more needles at him. Krad sent her a glare and if looks could kill she would have been six feet under by now, not that he minded, hell he wanted her dead she stole _his_ Dark.

Dark bent down as more images flew into his head. His body arched, tears silently fell from his eyes.

"A…AHHH!" He screamed as blinding pain filled his body. Soon he arched his back. A hard pushing sensation came from within him. Something was trying to break out. He closed his eyes. Black feathers tore themselves out of his back. Soon they swarmed around him and the area the group were in. Black wings tore out of his back.

"Ah!" He screamed as the wings pushed forcefully out of his back. Soon the wings formed around him. Black feathers circled him while a black ball hid him. The white horse lay on the ground. Rika, Krad and Daisuke had all been knocked down in the fury of the feathers.

The blonde stood up soon Daisuke followed.

"Daisuke hold on we have to get in there!" He grabbed the boy and spread his own wings. Quickly he flew into the ball of darkness.

Rika glared at the back of the boys. How dare they. Dark was hers. No one else but hers…

XxXxX

Minceo: I'm sorry i thought i had posted this chap! curse you power cuts! anyway here a bit of chap 17 :D keep reading people this might go past 25 chaps...

"L-leave…" Tears fell out of his purple eyes as chains joined the ones that already held him. Soon the tightened there grip as well. Daisuke was about to burst into tears. He chains slowly were suffocating Dark.

"Dark, let us help you" Krad glared dangerously at something behind Dark. He lifted a white feather.

there we go please watch out for chap 17! and please Review i wanna here your opinions and i wanna here your ideas of what you think is gonna happen it makes me feel happy! now i have 2 go its my dads birthday so...

DNAngel group and Minceo: HAPPY B-DAY STEVE!


	17. Chapter 17

_Rika glared at the back of the boys. How dare they. Dark was hers. No one else but hers…_

The blonde gently landed and slightly dropped the red head. The two glanced around. A black area surrounded them. Soon the area changed, a small house stood tall. Wooden floors sat under there feet, while wooden walls cornered them in. They heard footsteps. The two turned around.

A small six year old boy stood before them, his wild purple hair covered his big purple eyes slightly. A simple large white top and over sized black trousers sat on the small boy. In his hands he tightly held onto a small rabbit like toy, which looked amazingly like Wiz. Expect its fur was tinted gray.

"…Hello, have you come to see Emie, Sora and onii-san?" The small boy tilted his head. He smiled and walked in front of the two.

"I am Dark, and this is With" He held the rabbit thing in front of him. His smile never leaving his face. Red eyes looked towards the small miniature Dark. 'Is this really Dark?' He smiled and looked at the boy.

"Yes please, can we meet your family" The boy smiled and nodded. He took hold of Daisuke's hand and pulled him lightly. His over hand grabbed Krad's while somehow holding With at the same time.

Dark lead them towards a large pair of doors. He pushed them opened slightly once he let go of the others hands. He stepped inside and the two followed.

Mini Dark ran towards the table in the middle of the room. He sat down next to a long brown haired woman. She smiled and gently patted his head. Her soft blue eyes then turned towards Daisuke and Krad.

"Please come and sit" She smiled and pointed towards the spare seats. Daisuke looked towards Krad as a man entered. His short green hair was waist length and tinted gray at the ends.

"Daisuke…this is Darks past…." Krad whispered before sitting down at one of the places. The red head looked at him and sat down next to him. The mini Dark looked so happy. Soon the door slid open.

"Onii-san!" Mini Dark stood up and ran towards the door. He flung himself into the arms of the person standing there. Long black hair lightly fell onto Darks body. Purple eyes looked down at the boy hugging him.

"Dark…you can let go of me now" He smiled and watched as the six year old boy jumped back releasing his brother.

"Come and meet Daisuke and Krad!" Red and golden eyes looked up in surprise. 'What how did Dark now are names? We didn't tell this Dark…' Daisuke was snapped out of his thoughts from the light tug from Krad.

"Darks old memories and mixing with the new…" He stood up and looked at the teen approaching him. The two exchanged glances briefly.

"Welcome" The younger teen broke his deathly glare with Krad. He put on a fake smile. He quickly walked to where his younger brother had saved a place. He sat down and ruffled the boy's wild purple hair.

Mini Dark ran out of the room quickly and soon came dashing in waving bit of paper about. Daisuke and Krad stood away from the happy family. A light tap on the shoulder made Krad turn his attention to the man in front of him.

Sora smiled.

"Please let me show you to the spare room" He lead the two towards a room much like the others, wooden floor and walls. The room was very bare. A desk and a table sat in the corner.

"This is Darks room, but he never uses it" Daisuke looked at him.

"Why?" The brown eyed man blinked and placed a finger on his forehead for a bit.

"Well…you see…what I tell you don't tell any one else okay?" The two nodded waiting for him to continue.

"You see, when Dark and Melfice were young, there parents died. Melfice being Darks only alive family member and vice versa, he stays close to him. He feels that one day his brother will leave him and he seems to think it as very soon" He smiled once more and left the two.

Silently the boys crept into bed and fell into deep sleeps.

_Smash_.

Red eyes flung open. Krad stood in front of the door desperately trying to open it. Soon the red head joined to help him. After much effort they wedged the door open. The two ran though the now silent corridors.

"AH!" A scream from the main room filled the house the two pushed the door open. There eyes widened at the sight before them.

Mini Dark stood in front of them, purple eyes filled with tears. Sora lay dead on the floor. Emie was held tightly by the neck. Melfice tightly held her. Soon the scene fell. A battle was now around the two.

Daisuke's eyes widened.

Dark stood protectively in front of two girls. Krad stood facing them but Krad was also standing next to him.

Krad smirked.

"I remember this day…" Daisuke watched as the blonde attacked Dark. Krad's double toyed with the boy. Soon the red head couldn't take it. Tears fell out of his eyes.

"Stop it!" The scene shattered. It shattered like glass. A black darkness surrounded them. Soon the two found themselves standing in the main room again. Mini Dark faced them.

The boy disappeared as the walls cried blood. The red liquid dropped from the ceiling and the two stood in the pools of it underneath them. A black feather ball appeared in front of them a face barely visible in the mess. Chains tightly wrapped around the feathered wings that held Dark. His wet purple eyes looked towards them.

"Dark?...Dark!" Daisuke ran towards him but was stopped as feathers swarmed in front of his face. The black wings covered the boy slightly more.

"L-leave…me alone" He whispered. The chains tightening there hold on his wings and unseen body.

"Dark we've come to take you back to where you belong!" The red head shouted. The chains tightened there hold again making Dark grit his teethe. He let out a silent scream.

"L-leave…" Tears fell out of his purple eyes as chains joined the ones that already held him. Soon the tightened there grip as well. Daisuke was about to burst into tears. The chains slowly were suffocating Dark.

"Dark, let us help you" Krad glared dangerously at something behind Dark. He lifted a white feather.

"Don't let that hag control you" He launched the feather at the figure behind him. Rika gritted her teethe as the feather pierced her shoulder.

"Dark is mine" She all but shouted. Her eyes glowing a dangerous red. The chains tightened yet again making Dark whimper slightly.

Krad drew his wings out. The girl stepped in front of the slowly suffocating black angel. She drew out needles. This fight would determine who would leave her alive with the geohound.

Tears filled Darks eyes as more memories of pain, betrayal and death circled him. Taunting him. He let the wings cover his body more.

Rika and Krad sent death glares at each other.

Riku stopped.

"Time to get serious…" She wiped the small trail of blood from her mouth. Her sword was held directly in front of her face, pointing at the blonde and the blue haired boy who stood protectively in front of Risa.

The brunette charged her hair swaying in the breeze.

She drew her needles and charged at him.

Tim raised his staff. He quickly pulled it down creating a strong gust of wind.

Feathers pierced her skin as he sent them flying though the air.

Satoshi stepped back. Risa behind him. The mage now blasted massive amount of water at the girl.

She pierced his body with her needles and in return he let thousands of feathers hit her countless times.

Awhile the place he had created slowly ate at him. Dark was fading fast. The chains even tighter than before almost stopping his breathing. His eyes closed and the wings covered him fully. Blood dripped into the pools of blood on the floor.

XxXxX

Minceo: Okay finnaly we have this chap up also for the not signed review bout valmar you have to wait cuase everything in the story will enventually tie in with valmar and thankyou for all the wonderful reviews! anyway heres your sample of chap 18!

"He is the wings of-" He was cut of by a scream from Risa. She stood petrified. A group of men on horses stood in front of her. There swords held tightly in there hands.

"Ah!" One of the swords positioned itself as if to cut her in half. Tim quickly called upon his staff.

anyway please stay tuned for chap 18!


	18. Chapter 18

_Awhile the place he had created slowly ate at him. Dark was fading fast. The chains even tighter than before almost stopping his breathing. His eyes closed and the wings covered him fully. Blood dripped into the pools of blood on the floor._

Water crashed into her and filled her lungs. She fell. Her heart stopped for a second before regaining its beat. Her brown hair laid spread out on the floor. Her eyes opened from shock. Rika…she couldn't feel her anymore…

The brunette lay on the floor. Her blood mixing with the pools of red on the floor. Her brown eyes opened. The red head looked at her sadly before running towards the black ball.

"Dark!" He placed his hands on the feathers only to find them deathly cold. He placed his ear on the frozen feathers. After getting use to the cold he listened carefully. He heard nothing. His face paled.

"Dark!" A wheezy cough came from inside.

"Can't…breathe…" Daisuke started to pound at the wings begging for them to open. He looked at the chains and began to try to pull them off.

"Krad we have to get them off him! He's dieing!" The blonde sighed sadly.

"Only he can do that, those chains are hi memories. They bound him and keep him here" Daisuke looked towards the wings. 'Dark…'

Purple eyes opened. His wet shirt stuck tightly to his wet body while his ripped rousers stuck to his thin legs, chains were tightly around his wrists ankles and neck. He looked around. Standing in front of him was a six year old…him…

The small boy smiled and looked at him.

"It's not our time to die yet, Dark. Remember we still have to kill him" The boy smiled and vanished in a bright white light. Purple eyes slowly opened. Pink flower petals lightly fell onto his face. Soon red blurred his vision.

"Dark…Dark!" Daisuke hugged the geohound tightly. He quietly cried into the older teen's torn shirt. Golden eyes laid themselves on the boy who hugged the younger one back. He walked towards Dark. Once the red head let go, he embraced the younger boy from behind.

"Dark…I've missed you…" Darks cheeks tinted red as the pair of arms tightened there grip slightly.

"Lets go" Dark waited as the blonde released him. Daisuke helped him up. His black wings had returned to his sore back. The three held hands tightly as they flew back into the real world.

Rika's dull eyes slowly turned black as the world around her collapsed. Her last thought was on the dark haired teen who she was said to capture and fell in love with. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Riku watched as three figures exited the mirror. One being Dark. Soon the mirror shattered. Tears now rolled out of her brown eyes.

"Rika!...You…you killed her…" Daisuke looked to the ground. The short haired girl glared at them though teary eyes before standing.

"Dark Mousy, I will not forget this, the same goes for you Daisuke Niwa. All of you will pay! And you will join the others Dark, one way or another you will join them…" With that she jumped into the trees and quickly set of at a fast pace. She looked back once more and then vanished.

"Dark!" Risa clung onto the dark haired teen. Her brown eyes let out the thousands of tears that she had kept locked up inside. Dark sighed and patted her head light before carefully getting her off him.

"Come on we have to leave…let's get to the next town" He began to walk slowly but stopped as his legs quickly gave in. He fell to the floor.

"Dark!" The purple haired teen fell down unconscious.

_Rain poured down heavily on the broken scene before him. He stood still silent tears rolled down his cheeks. His mothers head lying next to his feet._

"Krad, what happened in the mirror world?" Tim asked. Daisuke dipped the dry cloth into a tub of water. Quickly he placed it on Darks forehead. Golden eyes looked towards the short haired blonde.

"…I know what they mean now…" Krad barely whispered. All eyes turned to him. The blonde looked at them and then let his golden eyes trail to the sleeping form of Dark.

"The message on the wall…its him…" Krad smirked at the confused looks of the others faces. He sighed and stood up. He walked towards Dark and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"He is the wings of-" He was cut of by a scream from Risa. She stood petrified. A group of men on horses stood in front of her. There swords held tightly in there hands.

"Ah!" One of the swords positioned itself as if to cut her in half. Tim quickly called upon his staff.

"Stop! If you move the girl dies" The short haired blonde stopped. His green cap still stuck tightly to his head. He frowned.

"Put your weapons down" Tim dropped his staff. One of the men smirked.

"Hand us all your valuable things or we will just have to take little miss cutie…any other women had better come out" A hand reached down and stroked the girls pale face. Another looked towards the long haired blonde.

"What about that one, even though he's a boy, he is sure very pretty" Krad glared at him. He pretty? How dare they…

A man with long silver hair jumped of his horse and walked over towards the blonde. His hand reached for his face and lightly held it in place while his golden eyes looked the blonde from up and down. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes very pretty indeed, but…is there anyone else travelling with you?" Daisuke shook his head.

"No sir…" His red eyes looked to the floor. The silver haired man watched as the boy fiddled with the trim of his top. He smiled and lifted up the boys head. He looked eye to eye with the boy.

"You better not be lying or your little girly friend might meet her end" He smirked as Daisuke closed his eyes and started to shake slightly.

"Fine, we will take your blonde and the girl, seeing as you two are two young and the other two our very pretty and as for you magician, tie him to and the others to a tree, but…we also want anything that is worth something" He looked towards a green haired boy and yet another blonde. He smiled and then looked towards the large tent that the group had put up.

"Go in and look for anything precious" The men got off there horses and walked towards the tent. Daisuke's fear began to rise. What if they found Dark? He started to shake more. Blue eyes watched and then turned towards the intruders.

"Please, we have neither gold nor silver all we have is rice bowls, chopsticks and sleeping bag beds…and that tent…" Satoshi watched as the silver haired boy let go of Daisuke and walked towards him. The man pointing a sword to Risa's throat kept a firm grip on her.

"We'll see for ourselves then" The men walked inside. The man smirked. Soon one of the two men walked out.

"Rei you better come and see this" He walked back inside. A lump found its way into Daisuke's throat. 'Oh no, they found Dark, what are we going to do?' The group walked in to where Rei and his men had gone. Red, gold and two pairs of blue eyes opened in shook. Dark was no where in the room. A long trail of black feathers led out the tent.

"What the…what are these feathers for?" He looked towards Daisuke daring him to lie.

"I…I don't know…" He blinked and looked at the black feathers. One word came to his mind 'Dark'.

"Right take the girl and the boy, hurry up and tie them tight!...fare well!" Rei rode off with his men taking Krad and Risa with him.

"Damn it!" Tim yelled while trying to reach his staff but failed miserably. The three sighed.

"I wonder what happened to Dark?" Daisuke sighed and looked to the floor. As if on queue and large gust of wind made the three close there eyes to shield them from the bits of dust and sand. A light thud sounded near them.

Red eyes opened. He gasped.

"Dark!" Darks black figure was tiredly leaning against a tree nearby. His purple eyes weakly looked towards them. He smirked and stumbled forward slightly. Tim and Satoshi stared in shock. Large black feathered wings had sprouted from his back. Dark walked towards them slowly every now and then slightly falling. His wings barely holding him up. He quickly untied the rope and fell down on his knees.

"Ah" His black wings carefully folded and pushed back into his back painfully. He gritted his teethe and shakily stood up with Daisuke's and Satoshi's help.

"Thanks…where's Krad and Risa?" He looked around. Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"There gone…this guy called Rei and his gang took them, said Krad was pretty and Risa was to…" He sighed again and picked up his abused staff. He walked towards the way they went. Satoshi and Daisuke trailing behind him helping Dark stay up.

Tim walked in his thoughts. 'Dark had wings…Krad mentioned something about a message on a wall…he said he figured _it_ out, but what is _it_?' He looked towards Dark and then went back to his thoughts. '_It_ has to have something connected to Dark…' He sighed yet again, and then lightly hit his head.

Krad glared at the silver haired teen named Rei. Thoughts on how he would murder the petty human filled his mind. His bound hands getting tightly rubbed by the hard rope. He glared again.

Risa was next to him. Her brown eyes shut as she was knocked unconscious. He sighed deeply. A hand lifted his chin up. He glared into the golden eyes of Rei.

"Your very pretty indeed…hummm maybe I should have a bit of fun with you?" He smirked and licked the blonde's lips but then pulled back as a hard bite to his tongue from Krad was given to him. He slapped the boys face and smiled. His hand cupped his face again and he peered deeply into the golden eyes of the blonde.

"You know that just makes me want you more?" He licked at Krad's ear receiving a struggled from the blonde. He then nipped Krad's ear making the blonde moan slightly. Heat rose to Krad's pale face.

"Hum…cute, but why are you resisting me? Hum? Many people would love to be you right now" He attacked Krad's ear again with his tongue.

Krad shivered as a hand gently brushed against his pants. The other boy smiled widely and let one of his hands travel up Krad's loose top. He watched as the blonde shivered again. The cold hand explored his chest. 'Damnit! I should be doing this to Dark not someone doing this to me?" Krad glared at the man.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Riku nodded. Her pale hand trailed on the ground.

"Yes I'm certain, Dark Mousy the geohound went this way. As did the others" She watched as the figures moved in the direct she led them. She smiled. Her revenge would soon happen but first, she needed Dark to join. What better way to get revenge by making Dark kill his own friends. She smirked evilly.

XxXxX

Minceo: I'm going to my gramps and grans so i wont be here for a few days T-T ayway...i hope you liked it! anyhow heres your sneak preview for chap 19!

"Hey! Krad! Untie me!" Dark yelled from the bed as he struggled with the tight binds, while slightly kicking his legs in the air. Krad walked towards the door. He smirked at the tied geohound.

"We will continue this later" He smiled and throw a sharp white feather towards Darks bound wrists. The material ripped and released its tight hold on the younger boy.


	19. Chapter 19

_What better way to get revenge by making Dark kill his own friends. She smirked evilly._

Tim stopped. His blue eyes watched the large fire burn, quickly he crouched down and hushed the other three over. Dark kneeled down next to him. His purple eyes traced the movement of the others. Daisuke's red eyes widened. Risa and Krad sat back to back tied together. The girl sleeping in unconsciousness.

"Oi, cutie what's with the sour look?" Krad glared at the man, oh how he just wanted to ring his neck. He growled under his breathe and looked away from the annoyances. The two men huffed and then turned back to roasting some grub.

A sound stopped them. A strong gust blew out there fire.

"Hey, what's going on?" The taller of the two stood up but fell down as another strong gust came at them. Sharp black feathers travelled in the wind. Soon the wind stopped. The two blinked as the fire re lit and glowed a dark red. They looked at each other.

"What the hell?" They stopped as the fire grew bigger. Their faces paled as a wall of water crashed down on them and birds rose from the flames. Krad blinked and watched. A black figure landed in front of him and the sleeping girl. Dark quickly untied the ropes.

"You know I should be the one rescuing you…but thanks…" Krad turned towards the floor as his cheeks turned a light pink. Soon the rope fell and he stood up. Dark picked Risa up and the three went to meet the rest of the group.

"Come on, we have to get out before they realise what happened" The group set off at a quick run.

Rei burst out of his tent. He looked around the wet area.

"Damnit! They got away!" A hand went on his shoulder.

"Who got away?" A man in a large black coat stood behind him. Riku smiled and glared at the silver haired teen. Fear filled the boys face.

"Wow…that was quick…" Daisuke huffed as him and his friends stood in front of the large gate's of mount Helen. The group walked in the town and headed towards mount Helens inn. The inn keeper smiled and gave them three rooms for the night.

Daisuke and Satoshi took the one nearest the stairs, while Tim and Risa went to the second furthest away. Dark sighed and almost cried when he and Krad had found out that they would be sharing a room together, while Krad practically jumped in joy.

"What luck, eh?" Krad smiled as Dark flopped him self head first into one of the beds pillows. He yelled at Krad, but the pillow stopped his words from reaching the blondes ears.

"What? Dark?" When Dark lifted his head he was shocked to see Krad above him. The blonde flipped him over and straddled his hips. Soon his pale hands grabbed Darks wrists and tightly held them above his head. Darks face reddened.

"Wha…K-Krad! Get off me" The dark haired teen wiggled under the weight of the angel. His purple eyes looked up as he felt lips meet his own. Krad kissed the geohound. He let his tongue touch the younger boy's lips, requesting entrance. Dark kept his lips tightly shut. The two moved for air, before Krad's lips found Darks again. Krad moved his hands making one of them tightly hold Darks wrists while the other hand slid up the younger boy's shirt.

Dark gasped at the cold hand while Krad quickly slid his tongue into the others mouth. Darks face began to heat up even more as he felt two hands now slid up his shirt up. He blinked. But he felt his wrists still being restrained. He looked up somehow Krad had tied the boy's hands to the bed.

"Surprised Dark?" Purple eyes meet gold. Krad smirked. Darks face was glowing bright red from blushing. He then looked towards Darks pale chest. Scars laced the boy's body, the chains left there marks. He frowned and moved up towards Dark face while lying on the smaller boy.

"Where did you get all those scars? Dark?" Purple eyes looked away from the golden pair above him. Dark sighed deeply before a hand cupped his face making him look into the others eyes.

"It's none of your concern…" He frowned as the blonde unwrapped the bandages on the boy's arms revealing more scars. It was Krad's turn to frown now. He looked at Dark.

"Why is your body covered in scars?" Dark sighed. He closed his eyes briefly.

"Get off me" The blonde blinked at the rather sour voice that came from Dark. His words were cold and his eyes were covered by the shadows that covered his face. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Angel of light, Krad, Pope Zera has requested your presence" A voice boomed from behind the door. Krad frowned and then sighed.

"I will be down in a minute" The two heard the person's foot steps as they climbed down the stairs.

"How troublesome…and I had you just where I wanted you as well" He sighed and looked back down at the shirtless boy, quickly he planted a kiss on the others lips. He frowned at the scars then got off him. Krad straightened his cloths.

"Hey! Krad! Untie me!" Dark yelled from the bed as he struggled with the tight binds, while slightly kicking his legs in the air. Krad walked towards the door. He smirked at the tied geohound.

"We will continue this later" He smiled and throw a sharp white feather towards Darks bound wrists. The material ripped and released its tight hold on the younger boy.

Quickly Dark pulled his top down. He then bandaged his arms up but frowned when none of the bandages would stay put. He sighed and walked towards his small bag which held his gear in. He looked around and spotted a long black coat with white straps. A smirk formed on his face. He slid it on and walked downstairs.

"Uh hey, can I borrow this?" The lady looked at him, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sure keep it, it's just some old coat that has been here for five or six odd years" Dark smiled his thanks and walked out of the inn. He yelped as a girl hugged him. Risa tightly held him.

"Thank you so much!" She buried her face into the coat that he was wearing. Daisuke and Satoshi watched as the girl lovingly hugged him before pulling her off him.

"Dark lets go exploring!" Daisuke tugged at Darks hand. He happily pulled the geohound from Risa.

"Krad, I take it as you have found the wings of valmar?" Krad sighed and nodded. He looked away from the old mans gaze. Pope Zera smiled warmly and walked down towards the angel. He placed one of his old wrinkled hands on the boys shoulder.

"I have one request for you, please take Satoshi and the wings and make sure that all of pieces are within the boy, then we will help your friend" He smiled and walked Krad towards a table.

"Dark look!" Daisuke pointed towards the white fluffy creatures called cloud rats. A mother cloud rat gently nursed her small baby triplets. They squealed there high pitch squeak and ran towards the red head who gently patted there pink heads.

"Aw there so cute" Daisuke smiled and stroked there cloud like bodies. Dark smiled and walked over to the red head but was stopped as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Please, Mister Dark Mousy?" Dark nodded. "Pope Zera has requested your presence and Satoshi's, your friends may come if they like" He smiled when the two boys nodded and followed him. He led the boys towards a large trail of stairs. The boys walked up the white stairs and followed the man behind. The two gasped at the church before them.

White walls stood tall while stained glass windows glistened in the sunlight. Captured stars glistened like white gold and lit the white walls underneath them. A large red orb surrounded by a golden light stood on one of the main pillars. Two small pillars in front of the light peach doors stood with two bright golden orbs that were slightly tainted red.

The two walked on the mosaic floor. They walked into the church. Light peach walls greeted them. The two looked around, the tiles were painted light bright colours of gold, peach and white. A flower mosaic floor stood in front of two large cream doors.

"Dark the geohound, please, come this way" A man in front of the cream door said as he pushed them open. He stopped the red head.

"I'm sorry but only those who are requested may enter, but you may stay in the library if you please" The red head nodded and followed another man in white towards the library. Dark entered the room. A large red carpet lay in front of his feet leading towards the large raised floor area. The floor was a light brown and reflected the pictures of the ceiling. He walked up the carpet towards the group standing in front of the pope.

"Please, Pope Zera what should we do? Valmar seeks to return, the day of darkness nears us and we still have no signs of Granis!"

"Yes Pope Zera what should we do?"

"Please, stay calm, we mustn't strike fear in the people we seek to protect" The pope calmed down the men in front of him. Sei stepped forwards.

"Pope Zera, I am also sorry I could not defeat the fowl evil of valmar" He sighed and bowed. Zera smiled sadly at him and then signalled for him to rise.

"Your actions were that of good causes but a bit extreme" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. The large man noticed Dark in the back ground and ushered the others out. Dark looked up at the man.

He had bright green eyes and gray hair covered by his large crown. White cloths laced with gold were around his large figure. He smiled and gestured the boy to follow him. Dark followed.

The man led him into a large room. The walls were covered in a light Chinese type wall paper. Gold tiles were around the top of the walls. He smiled as Krad and Satoshi walked out from behind a pair of large doors.

"Dark, you are currently travelling with Krad and brother Satoshi, I suppose you also know about the day of darkness?" Purple eyes looked into green. The man smirked.

Daisuke walked into the library. Large book cases stood tall filled with thousands of books. Tim and Risa sat on two chairs watching him. The girl smiled and stood up.

"Daisuke! I take it as Dark is here" She smiled as he nodded.

"So, will you do it?" Dark nodded slowly. The blonde smiled behind Pope Zera while the blue haired boy nodded his thanks. The three walked out of the room and headed towards the library.

Daisuke sat still reading a book. He looked up and launched himself on Darks arm happily while Risa growled under her breath. The group sat down and waited for the long explaining.

"So, Pope Zera wants us to find this sword so we can stop valmar?" Dark, Krad and Satoshi nodded. "And all we know is that it's somewhere in the 'doors of darkness'?" The three nodded again. Tim sighed. Red eyes looked at the three.

"What did he mean by the 'doors of darkness'?" The three shrugged. Tim sighed deeply.

"I know what he meant…" All eyes turned to the short haired blonde. Tim sighed again.

"The doors of darkness reside in the kingdom of krill" Tim sighed and rubbed his head. The others gave him questioning looks. "I…heard it from…a traveller…" His blue eyes looked to the floor. Krad eyed him suspiciously. 'He knows something…' Krad looked at the saddened blonde.

He sighed and walked out of the door. The others followed the so called angel.

"Take care! Please be careful!" The town's people yelled as the group left. Daisuke looked towards Dark. He was still wearing the long black coat that the inn keeper gave him. A small piece of paper caught his red eyes. Daisuke reached for the paper and put his hand in the coats pocket. Purple eyes looked down at him.

"What ya got there Dai?" Red eyes scanned the strange writing. All eyes looked at the symbols.

"Eh? What the…what does it mean? Is it some kind of new langue? Or a secret code? Dark?" Risa asked as she moved in to hug his arm but was stopped as Daisuke shifted a bit closer to the taller teen.

"Dark…I…it scares me…" His watery eyes looked at the paper.

"What does it say?" The red head gulped. He looked up at Dark.

"It says that one dear to you will die" His watery eyes looked at the paper. Soon the black letters started to slowly fade. All eyes looked at the paper in shock. They yelped as the paper burst into flames.

"Daisuke, you shouldn't take any notice of it okay?" Satoshi smiled and patted his back. Dark looked at the red head. He sighed and rustled the boy's hair.

"No one will die…" He sighed at his own words. Golden eyes looked at the spot where the paper had been. He then walked forward.

"Come on lets go" Krad lead the way this time. His blonde hair swaying back and forth behind him.

The group walked in silence towards the next town. There minds wondering about the sword they had to find. But Tim had other ideas.

"Krad…you were saying something about a message and something about _it_. What was it you were talking about?" Krad sighed he stopped. He quickly turned to face them and moved towards Dark. His hand gently stoking the younger's blushing cheek.

"Dark…is _it_…he is the wings of valmar"

Riku grinned widely. She faced the cloaked men in front of her. She grinned once again before entering one of the large brown tents. A figure wearing a gray cloak stood in front of a red orb. His shadowed face looked towards her and he placed his hand over the orb.

"Well?" She asked quietly. As she two put a hand over the orb. The man laughed.

"Looks like there in search for the sword, the white blade" Riku smirked. Her plan was going perfectly. Soon she would have revenge…

---

Minceo: There we go chap 19 i hope u liked it, and here's your sneak preview of chap 20

"Dark, the wings of valmar…don't let it destroy you" Dark nodded before his gaze meet the floor.

"The kings secret will finally be revealed!" A man yelled as he waved his freshly printed newspaper around. He walked towards Dark and his large party. His brown eyes looked towards Tim.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Looks like there in search for the sword, the white blade" Riku smirked. Her plan was going perfectly. Soon she would have revenge…_

"Wha-What!" Dark stood there shocked. He quickly shook his head and jumped back. Daisuke stepped up.

"Dark can't be the wings of valmar! He isn't evil!" Tears formed in the boys red eyes.

"You don't have to be evil or good to have a piece of valmar or Granis in you…" Krad sighed and took a step towards the retreating Dark. Purple eyes glared coldly at Krad. The others looked from Krad to Dark. Daisuke ran in front of Dark.

"I…I don't believe you!" Krad sighed. How was he going to explain this to the little naive child in front of him.

"Daisuke…Dark is the wings of valmar, that's why he has black wings. Also the message on the wall said that Dark had them, which he has, and as much as you think Dark isn't evil, he isn't. Pieces of valmar can end up in anyone, the same goes for Granis" Krad ran one of his pale hands through his golden hair. He sighed deeply. If it weren't for Dark, Daisuke would have been six feet under by now.

Purple eyes looked towards the floor. He stepped back from the crow, all eyes turned to Dark.

"If I am part of valmar…I must leave…I wouldn't want to put your lives in danger" The group stared at him as if he had gone nuts. Daisuke ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Dark! I don't care what you are!" He held his friend closely, and felt Darks arms hug him back. The teen looked up and smiled. All the others nodded and the group set off again. Krad walked closely next to the dark haired teen.

"Dark, the wings of valmar…don't let it destroy you" Dark nodded before his gaze meet the floor.

"The king's secret will finally be revealed!" A man yelled as he waved his freshly printed newspaper around. He walked towards Dark and his large party. His brown eyes looked towards Tim.

"Aren't you…ah never mind, anyway want to buy one?" He waved the paper in Darks face and the teen shock his head. The man frowned and continued. He walked towards another group. Tim led the rest towards an inn.

The inn keeper smiled warmly at them. His short brown hair fell down just past his ears. Large brown eyes looked at the new comers before him. He smiled happily and bounced towards them, setting his beer mug down.

"Welcome…Ah your! Pri-" Tim hushed the man. He nodded.

"Please sir, can you set my friends up in a room?" The man nodded and pulled out a few keys. He gave one to Daisuke, one to Risa and one to Krad, and to Darks annoyance he was once again forced to share a room with Krad.

"I'm going to go and see…my parents now, ill catch up with you later!" Tim waved and ran out of the inn. Dark blinked. He looked towards Risa about to ask her if he could share rooms, but was stopped as the blonde happily tugged him upstairs.

Dark looked as is he was about to cry. Which Krad thought he might do. He led the boy into the room. Dark felt Krad release his wrist and he quickly turned for the door, only to see Krad shutting it. Dark sighed and walked towards one of the windows. He blinked and looked down at a blob that walked though the streets. He watched the black blob disappear. Dark sighed.

He held his breath as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Krad's warm breathe tickled his neck. A blush quickly filled Darks face.

"Something has been bothering you…Dark?" Krad kept a firm but gently grip on the boy. A shiver flew up Darks spine as he felt the light tickle of Krad's playful tongue. He tried to worm out of the older boys arms, but this body froze. Time seemed to stop.

"Dark?" Krad watched as the body stared off into space. The blush now gone as Dark was cut off from the world. Suddenly Darks body fell limp in the blonde's arms. Krad blinked and looked at the boy, panic slowly flooded him.

Purple eyes slowly opened. He looked around his surroundings. A forest stood around him while a small broken church faced the boy. Dark swallowed hard and walked towards it. A cave became visible next to the church. The boy walked in.

Soon everything stopped. The scene turned black. He jumped back in shock as an eye stared at him. Then slowly the eye reflected a picture of fire in its blue crystal hues. Dark peered closer. The flames burned brightly and then a face slowly formed in the flames. Dark peered even closer, but jumped back at what he saw. He turned.

"No…"

"NO!" Dark flung himself up. He blinked when he felt lips against his own. Red eyes blinked back. Blushed spread themselves on the teen's cheeks as the two parted. Krad glared at Daisuke's back 'Lucky bastard…'

"Uh…D-Dark…are you all-all right now?" Daisuke asked as he tried to hide his blush. Dark looked at him and smiled. He nodded then lay back down.

"Yes, yes I am…"

"I have prepared the seal" A figure stood tall. His body covered in the pitch black shadows. Another man turned towards him. His old face wrinkled and weary. A crown sat dully on his head. He smiled and paced up and down. The figure silently watched him.

"Thank you…the doors of darkness will soon be reopened…" The king sighed and turned towards the figure.

"And what would you wish for your payment?" The figure grinned.

"My payment will be that of when you open the doors…" He grinned as the king nodded and walked out of the room.

"Daisuke! Dark, Guys! Quick we have to move!" Tim ran up to the group around the table. His blonde hair stuck firmly to his sticky head. He pulled the group out of the inn.

"Please hurry!"

"What's wrong?" Daisuke looked into Tim's blue eyes. Panic was written all over his face. They quick sped up their pace as Tim led them towards the castle.

"Quickly!" He then turned off the path and ran down towards the lake. A boat floated on the river. Tim jumped in and waited for the others. The group jumped in after him. He focused his power and let the water take them to their destination.

The boat stopped at a ledge. Two soldiers stood tall around a small hole. One walked towards Tim.

"Welcome back Prince Tim" All eyes fell on him and opened widely.

"Prince?" Tim nodded his head. "We will talk about this later, now come quickly" The soldier led them to the hole and watched as Tim quickly slid down. After him came Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and then Krad.

The group stood quietly as they looked around them. They were in a dark tunnel. Krad released his white wings and formed a small orb of magic in his hand. Dirt was everywhere and wires travelled on the walls and ceiling. Running water sounded. The group walked forward. Tim lead the way, Daisuke and Satoshi walked behind him while Risa and Dark walked behind them, last of all came Krad.

Riku watched the black cloaked boy in front of her. His face covered by the shadows that cast over his face. The boys hand reached out and gently stroked a black orb. He smiled and watched as the orb turned red. A picture of Dark flashed in the orb. He licked his lips.

"Dark…you will be mine…"

Dark looked up. He could have sworn he heard someone say his name. He stood still for a bit. The boy jumped as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Dark, what's wrong?" Golden eyes looked deeply into purple. The geohound shook his head. Then ran to catch up with the others.

"I don't see what you find so interesting in him and that Krad already has his eyes set on that boy" Riku hissed as she glared at the wings of Granis. The figure smirked.

"Love Riku, love…and we need him, he will be perfect in our group" He smirked and turned towards her. His hood still tightly covering his face. The brown haired girl puffed her cheeks out.

"You know, Rein, brothers are like brothers, what if he leaves like the other one did?" Rein turned away from her and placed his pale hand over the orb.

"Oh, he won't leave, trust me…" He smirked as he watched the purple haired teen. "He is mine and mine alone, the wings of valmar…Dark Mousy…"

Tim stopped. A creature stood before him. Its skull face and body stuck out of its slug like base. Its eye less orbs glared at the teens. A few more joined it and they circled the group. Tim growled in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He summoned his staff. The group took a defensive position.

One of the creatures aimed at Daisuke. The red head quickly blocked it, red eyes widened as another one of the creatures attacked him. 'Oh no! I can't block it!' Daisuke shut his eyes waiting for the blow while still blocking the other creature.

"Its alright Dai, you got me behind your back" Blood dripped down Darks arm as the blade sliced though his skin. His arms were crossed in an X shape, while his sword was still tightly against his back. Risa dipped for cover behind Tim as another one went for an attack. All together there were about ten of the creatures.

Krad fought off two of them, causing the light to fade and then reappear every now and then as he fired magic at them. Satoshi now stood with Daisuke. A cut in the blue haired teen's right arm caught Daisuke's eye. The short red head shut his eyes and forced himself to cry, gently his hand wiped the tears onto the boys arm, causing the cut to heal.

Blue eyes looked at the red head. He nodded his thanks and pulled up a wall of water.

Dark was fighting three of them now. Every now and then stopping to clutch his back. He tightly held his sword. Sweat laced his head as he struggled with the creatures and the intense pain in his back.

"Dark!" Daisuke ran up to him a stone in his hand. He launched it at one of the creatures. A strong cut of wind pushed Dark and the creatures away from each other.

"Fire bird! Attack!" Tim sent his fire bird flying towards them. It shrieked its high perched cry. Soon the creatures were swallowed by its fiery wings that had grown even larger than before. Tim fell to his knees once the creatures were burnt and dead.

"Ah…" He huffed and stood back up. "Come on, we have to hurry" He limped his way though the cave, Risa and Daisuke held him up.

Dark was slightly panting. His back ached. Krad and Satoshi kept there keen eyes out for any unwanted visitors.

The group stopped as they came across a large stone. Tim walked towards it and blew the dust off it. A gold picture was in carved on the stone. The two gods valmar in a Black Hand shape and Granis in a White Star shape, were carved into the metal. A hole sat in between them. Tim shuffled though his robes and pulled out a small chain with a key on it. He placed the key into the hole.

Slowly the door creaked open. Cobwebs were blown around, the small spiders holding tightly onto the webs. Tim walked through followed by the others.

They looked around there surroundings. They were inside the palace. A red carpet led them upstairs. Tim was stopped as Krad's hand placed itself on the younger blondes shoulder.

"What are we doing? We need to know…" The others nodded in agreement. Tim sighed.

"Okay, I am a Prince, and my father, he want's to reopen the doors of darkness…" The group stared at him.

"But…the doors…the sword is behind there?" Tim shook his head.

"I don't know, but they must not be opened…" The group nodded again. They followed Tim as he led them further into the place.

"Father!" Tim pushed the solid oak doors open. The king sat at his desk. His weary eyes looked towards his son. He frowned and then returned to his work.

"Father! You can not open the doors of darkness! Remember what mother said!" The king sighed. He looked his son in the eyes. Tim's blue orbs glared at his fathers.

"I do not care what she has said, we must open them to finally regain our pride, once they our open we will no longer have to hide" Tim looked furious. He stepped forwards and glared at his father.

"Father! We must not endanger anyone! And is that all you think about pride? Would you choose pride over people, over me?" The king paused then nodded. He stood and walked towards a spare door.

"Were are you going, you know you can not open the door without the key" The king laughed. He stared coldly at his son. Tim stepped back.

"I don't need the key, I will open it and no one will stop me, we will regain our pride, the day of darkness nears us" At those last words Dark felt a tug in his heart and back. Soon the king left. He walked though the door and locked it from the other side.

"Ah, we have to get down there before he does!" Tim ran out the others soon followed. Tim ran out of the room. He led the group down another flight of stairs. They dashed down the stairs and ran up to a large pair of doors. Tim pushed them open with the help of Krad and Dark.

Blue eyes widened at the sight before them. He looked to were a large door had once stood. The pieces scattered on the ground in front of them. A mans figure lay under the heap of rubble. Dark set at work to help the figure, only to find cloths and no body.

"Damn it! He killed Kari…" Tears filled the blondes eyes. He ran through the gape were the large pair of doors had been.

"Tim!" Dark called after him as he took entered the darkness of the new room.

When the group entered the room, they saw Tim's back. The blonde looked at the area around him. Green floors of metal and some unknown substance was beneath their feet. Machines stood tall around the place. Some tall churning poles went up into the black space above. Tim stepped forward.

"This is the great doors of darkness? It looks…like a factory…" Krad placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. Risa tightly held onto Darks coat. The other two boys looked at the so called factory.

"Well seeing as were here we might as well go further down…" Satoshi said as Daisuke clutched his arm.

"The real doors of darkness could be further down" Krad said as he then walked in front of the others. He smirked then walked off further. The others followed.

"Look" Risa pointed towards a flying creature. It was a batter. Its black and purple black wings beat hard, while its brain like body hovered above the ground. Four strands of black and purple hung from the bottom of its brain body. It glared at them even though one could not see any eyes on the creature. Soon a few more of its kind joined them. They jingled slightly as they flew towards them.

The four creatures flew towards them quickly and surrounded the teens

A dark green light formed around the batters. The boys got out there weapons and Risa stood in the middle of the group.

The boys raised there swords, or hands in Satoshi's and Krad's case, and brutally attacked the four creatures. Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi each went for one of the creatures leaving Tim to guard Risa.

The boys stopped as if frozen in time. The batters swarmed around Satoshi, they then circled him with intense speed. Quickly a bright purple stroke of lighting fell onto the blue haired teen.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled as he watched the blue haired teen fall to the ground. Blue hair shook as he shook his head. His vision was blurry and fuzzy. He looked around as colours merged with each other. His hearing hand gone fuzzy as well. The others each went for another one of the creatures.

Dark held his blade above his head. Just as he was about to attack the creature a wall of water fell on him and it.

"Ah!" Darks lungs filled with water. Satoshi stood facing his direction.

XxXxX

Minceo: okay here it is i hope u like this one cause fanfic is giving me troubles with loading docs anyhow heres ur preveiw for chap 21 and to the person who i cant remember the pen name, if u want yaoi look out for lkater chaps or look out for chap 4 of lost kingdoms!

"This is the door of darkness…it is just a factory…" Tim walked forwards. He neared the steps, the others close behind him. The blonde walked past the orbs.

A siren sounded. Red lights flashed around the room. The group snapped there heads towards a platform that fell from the ceiling. Standing on the platform was a figure. The figure had a creature covering her.

"Intruder alert, exterminate threat"


	21. Chapter 21

"_Ah!" Darks lungs filled with water. Satoshi stood facing his direction. _

Krad looked as his companion and quickly hit him in the back of his head. Satoshi fell to the ground unconscious. The water that had been drowning Dark and the creature now subsided. Coughing came from Darks black figure while the creature croaked its own coughing fit.

Tim quickly finished off the last batter. All eyes turned to the unconscious Satoshi.

"He must have been confused by the creatures, it's a symptom that can be caused by that sort of attack, he should be back to normal when he wakes up" Krad said as he walked towards the still coughing Dark. Darks coughing died down. He yelped as he felt someone pick him up by the waist and put him standing up on the ground.

Krad smirked and then walked towards Daisuke who was leaning over Satoshi's figure.

"Looks like someone is going to have to carry him" Daisuke muttered as he inspected the boy's small wounds. He forced himself to cry again and healed a small cut and bruise. Krad sighed and picked the blue haired teen up. He then stood next to Dark.

"Come on, lets go deeper in, I'd rather not turn back just yet, if the real doors of darkness lie somewhere else in here, we must find them and stop my father…" Tim walked on ahead. Risa now walked behind him, holding onto his sleeve.

"Rein…what are your plans for getting the wings of valmar?" All eyes turned on the black cloaked figure at the end of the table. His grin was barely visible from the shadows that covered his face. Riku stood next to him.

"My plans will be revealed when the right time comes" He smirked under his hood. The others looked at him and then turned back to there discussion.

Rein and Riku walked out of the large hall. They walked towards a small camp sight they had set up. The two entered their tent.

"Well Rein, what are your plans?" Riku asked as she watched him walk over towards the black orb that he used for his 'watching' of Dark. _What a stalker…_

"I heard that Riku, this orb also allows me to read your thoughts, you should now that by now and who are you calling a stalker? I am merely watching _my_ Dark" Riku huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Rein smirked and turned back to his orb. He stared deeply into it before yelling. "Oi wake up!"

A boy dressed in a black cloak jumped in the air. He roughly bashed his head on the roof of his small hut and glared at the face in the now red orb before him. His hood slipped off, revealing long red hair, tied back in a pony tail and bright green eyes.

"What the hell? Rein…what do you want? When a man is having a peaceful sleep, it is very rude to wake him!" The boy yelled to the boy in the orb.

"Oh hush Renoto…" Renoto glared at him. "I mean Ren…" Ren smiled and looked back at his friend.

"What'ca want?" Rein smirked.

The group stood. Sweat laced there forehead as they huffed and puffed. They looked at the door in front of them.

"I…think…this is…it…" Tim puffed as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Four…bloody…floors…of monsters…" Dark cursed as he wiped the blood from his sweaty head onto his black top underneath his coat. Satoshi groaned. His head still hurt from being rudely awoken by a whack to the head from one of the machines.

"You know Krad, next time your carrying me and running, please don't crash my head into a metal machine…it hurts like hell…" The blue haired teen rubbed his bruised head.

"Sorry…" Krad said as he put the boy down. Daisuke checked him to see if he was bleeding. Risa had ended up being carried by Tim who had now put her down.

"Let's go in…" The blonde pushed the door open. The group walked onto a hovering platform. The disk went down carrying the teens to a lower level.

Clunking metal noise's sounded from the room. Wires filled the floor, walls and ceiling. A large computer type area stood at the back of the room. Two red glass orbs stood at the entrance of the steps that led towards the computer like machines.

"This is the door of darkness…it is just a factory…" Tim walked forwards. He neared the steps, the others close behind him. The blonde walked past the orbs.

A siren sounded. Red lights flashed around the room. The group snapped there heads towards a platform that fell from the ceiling. Standing on the platform was a figure. The figure had a creature covering her.

"Intruder alert, exterminate threat" Her robotic voice boomed. A bright yellow light surrounded her and pulled her into the ground below. Soon a large creature rose in her place. Its skin was a light chocolate brown, while feathers on its two arms shone a bright blue. It was like a snake with arms. Its long tail turned up like a scorpion, while thousands of small feet like arms underneath its large tail acting as legs.

"The claws of valmar" Krad said as he formed a bright orb of magic in his hand. He aimed for its head. Just as he was about to fire, the claws swiped one of its long clawed arms at him. Its red claws cut into his now released white wings. The others circled around it. Risa still was behind Tim. Her fearful brown eyes looked towards Tim's back.

Dark swiped his large sword at the claw that attacked Krad. The claw's of valmar shrieked and now swiped at him. Daisuke stabbed its tail and it cried its high pitch scream. Its tail now stabbed the ground as it tried to pierce Daisuke's moving form. The boy had a hard job dodging. Dark also was having a hard time. Its claw was striking at him. It stopped and he was shocked as it now launched its tail at him. Purple eyes closed. Arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Krad tightly held onto him.

"Dark, release your wings, they will help you but don't let valmars power control you" Krad's voice whispered into his ear. Dark nodded. Krad put him down and rushed back into the fight. Daisuke and Satoshi were under it dodging its large tail. Dark closed his eyes. He concentrated his energy.

A pain erupted in his back. He let the black feathered wings push themselves out of his body. Purple eyes slightly hinted black shot up to look at the creature. The piece of valmar turned towards the other piece that it sensed in the room. It growled deeply before charging at Dark. Bones pushed out of bones as the wings took on from, the black feathers slightly died red.

"Dark, fly!" Krad yelled as he sent a horde of white feather towards the claws head. Dark quickly flapped his wings. He flew badly in the area around him. Soon he came crashing down in front of Daisuke with a loud thud.

The claws of valmar shrieked as the white feathers penetrated its skin. It stopped and time seemed to freeze. Quickly it raised one of its arms and sent white crystals through the air towards the group. Krad grabbed Tim and Satoshi, while Dark grabbed Risa and Daisuke. The two boys hovered in the air, until Dark crash landed again.

"Dark!" Daisuke jumped down. The claws made its way towards them. It growled deeply and then sent its tail towards the two. A bright red fire bird stopped it. Tim's staff was glowing a light red as he summoned an even larger fire bird than before.

Its flame feathers burnt the light chocolate skin from the claws of valmar tail. It swiped at the bird and burnt its claw before it disappeared. By the time the bird was gone, Dark and Daisuke had moved. They glared at the creature and raised their blades.

The two ran forwards and plunged there swords into its side, making it scream in pain and agony.

Krad grinned and sent a large ball of magic towards it to finish it of.

"Dark you have to absorb the claws of valmar" Krad yelled as the creature slowly was sucked into a bright golden light. Dark nodded and charged into the light. Soon a dark purple crashed with the gold. The room was flooded by a bright white light that soon was swallowed by black.

Daisuke opened his eyes. He blinked and looked through the smoke. Black. He saw black feathers. Dark stood with his back facing the others. His black angel wings spread open wide. He turned. Dark smiled weekly. A girl lay in his arms. He fell down as the wings entered his back.

Purple eyes opened. He felt his body being held tightly. Krad hugged Dark closely. His golden eyes looked at the girl Dark had found. Her long blue hair spread out like the ocean. A long white dress covered her figure. What scared him the most was her white wings.

Dark stirred. The blonde looked down at the black blob in his arms."Morning sleepy head" Dark groaned and looked up at Krad's face. Soon Daisuke yelped as the girl moved.

"Uh…what happened?" Her soft angel robotic like voice whispered as she looked towards the others in the room. A boy with red hair sat next to her while a blue haired boy sat next to him. A short haired blonde wearing a green cap stood next to a brown haired girl but the boy who caught her crystal blue eyes was the blonde angel holding a struggling teen.

"You're…an angel…" Krad whispered she nodded and said the same thing to him. A loud noise from the king's camber cut them off. The group bolted up the stairs.

Tim pushed open doors. The room empty. The desk had pieces of paper scatter on it. A small trail of blood caught the boy's eyes. They looked at the door that lead to the real king's head quarter.

"No, stop please…what are you doing?…AH" The king screamed. Then everything went silent. Tim ran up to the door and tried to open the door. It had been locked from the inside.

"Father!" Tim yelled as he pounded the door. Tears fell from his eyes. Krad and Dark stepped up and moved him out the way. The two focused on the door. Krad sent a beam of magic around the side of the door while Dark struck it hard making it fly into the room.

The group stared in shock. A figure stood with there back facing them. Darks eyes grew wide with fear, a pain burst in his head. He looked back up at the back of the figure.

"M…Melfice?" The figure turned around. Piercing purple eyes stared into Darks own purple eyes. Melfice smirked. His fine black hair blew around his face. Black marks were plastered onto half of his body. A silver top covered his torso. Tight blue pants were on his lower half. A dark navy blue cloak sat on his shoulders. He grinned.

"Hello again, little brother…"

XxXxX

Minceo: Dun dun dun dunnnn! Melfice returns! Anyway i hope u liked it and heres ur preview for the next chap! And thankyou to all those who are reviewing! i really apresated it! and please please please read my lost kingdoms if u like this one but just a bit of warning it has...YAOI! and lots of fluff anf i think if u enjoy this ud enjoy that one :D and now im rambling so ill shut up and write ur preveiw...also school starts soon so ill be updaeing slower :(

Now the group set there journey towards Darks old home. Rein smirked.

"Heh looks like the two brothers will finally settle what happen all those years ago, and it will be perfect time to capture my Dark" He grinned evilly. Small long strands of sliver hair fluttered from under his hood.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Hello again, little brother…"_

"Rein, what are you doing?" Riku looked towards the cloaked figure. _Does he ever take that thing off?_ The boy smirked.

"Of course I take it off, Riku" She glared at him with fiery brown eyes. He smirked. His eyes then turned back to the orb that he loved to watch. He smiled and placed his hand on it.

"Oh, talking to one of your little buddies again or are you stalking Dark?" Riku smirked as he sent her a glare. Even though she could not see his eyes she knew they were glaring.

"Take a guess, and it's not stalking it's…following…" He turned back to the orb. A picture of Dark formed in the orb. He smiled and peered closer.

"Last time I checked, following some one was classified as stalking" She smirked and he simply ignored her.

"Brother! What are you…what are you doing here?" Dark yelled as he stepped towards his older brother. Melfice grinned. Shadows covered his purple eyes. He then looked face to face with his brother.

"Why, aren't you glad to see your elder brother?" He smirked as Dark looked towards the floor. The younger boys fists where clenched tight. He looked up.

"You…you should be dead!" Melfice smirked again. He then raised a brow and licked his lips.

"Dear little brother, naive as always" Dark stepped back. He looked his brother in the face. "Oh, do you really want me dead?" Dark looked to the floor again. Tim stepped forwards.

"Where's my father! What have you done with him?" Melfice smirked. He swiped his hand out making a blade appear. He swiped it and a figure appeared on the floor. The king lay in his own pool of blood. Tears fell down Tim's face. He glared at Darks elder brother.

"You killed him!" Tim yelled as the tears ran out of his eyes. The black haired teen simply smiled and shrugged. He then turned back to his younger brother.

"My, my, little brother, what's wrong with you?" Dark snapped his head up.

"You, you destroyed everything! You killed everyone who ever cared! And for that I will kill you!" Dark picked up his blade. He ran at his brother. Daisuke watched in horror as Melfice ducked and ended up behind dark. Quickly his metal blade cut at Darks back.

"I'd rather not kill you, after all I thought we could have a bit of fun, remember how I would make you scream?" He smirked as his brother flinched at the thought. Dark turned ignoring the pain in his back and swiftly took a go at Melfice's arm. He missed.

Krad now stepped into the battle. He fired a feather at the boy only to find it come straight back at him. He dodged his own attack. The feather pierced the wall. He looked in shock.

"Heh, that's right. Any so called magic from Granis I can fire back with twice as much force" Melfice smirked as he dodged another attack from his little brother. Dark was tiring quickly. The elder Mousy smirked.

"Dark!" A small red head yelled. He came running towards Darks elder brother. Melfice quickly stopped him with a swipe of his blade. A strong gust of air was sent flying towards Daisuke. The red head closed his red eyes. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke and pulled him out of the line of wind.

Dark tried again. He stumbled forward as his brother dodged. His hatred for the teen growing. When Dark looked up he felt lips on his own. He looked into the now open purple eyes. His brother had planted a hard and demanding kiss on his lips.

Krad growled. He flew forwards and hit Melfice in his back. Quickly he picked Dark up bridal style and flew back to Tim, Risa, Daisuke and Satoshi. Dark wiped his lips on the back of his hand to try and get rid of the lustful kiss.

"Hm, what's wrong brother? Don't like my greeting gift? I can give you something more…pleasurable" He smirked as his younger brother shivered from the memories he was reminding him of.

Melfice charged forwards. He stopped as a dagger was thrown at him. He jumped back. The angel girl stood facing him. She glared at him with her robotic gaze.

"You, robotic angels don't try to hit their masters" He snarled at her and then ran up a ledge. He stood before a glass stained window.

"Heh, nice seeing you again brother and we will settle this in that old miserable town we called home" He smirked and broke the window. He then jumped out fleeing from the battle. All eyes turned towards the shivering Dark.

"Brother…what happen to you…"

Dark hissed. Daisuke gently wiped his wound clean.

"Its alright Dark, it won't hurt much longer" The red head again forced his tears out. _There must be another way than crying…_ He wiped the tears on a cloth and gently padded the cut. He looked at the scars on Darks pale back.

"Dark?" The elder boy grunted and hissed again as the cloth hit a sensitive part of his skin. Daisuke sighed.

"Where did you get all these scars?" Dark shrugged. He then hissed again. Daisuke sighed and stopped. He looked at where the cut was. No scar or any sign of its existence now existed n his back the scars that had collide with it had also partly disappeared. Risa came in. She had stitched the rip in the back. She smiled and handed it to Dark.

"Thanks…" Dark slipped the coat on. He then looked towards Daisuke. The boy was crying and had a bottle underneath him catching his tears.

"Daisuke? What are you doing?" The red head continued to weep. Slowly the bottle filled up.

"Its…encase, one of us…gets injured…" He snuffled and wiped away the left over tears. Dark sighed and patted his head.

"People of the kingdom of crill! The doors of darkness have finally been open, but there is no need to fear" Everyone looked up at there prince. Tim waited for everyone to stop talking. "Inside the doors were nothing but a factory, and we were its keepers, now we no longer have to keep watch of it. We shall no longer be the keepers of the door" Everyone sighed.

"But what shall we do now prince Tim?" Tim looked and waited for the crowd to settle down. He smiled.

"We once had a flag, but we were too ashamed to fly it, now we will fly it with pride to remember this day as the day we became independent!" He turned towards the top of the place. A flag slowly arose. A red dragon with three heads was on the flag. The crest of valmar.

Dark and Daisuke smiled. They then peeked over the edge of the castle. Tim looked up and smiled his thanks to them. He then turned back to his people.

"I'm sorry but I can't travel with you anymore, looks like my adventure stops here" Tim smiled sadly. He looked up, tears laced his blue eyes. He smiled again and looked back to the floor.

"And…Risa…" Brown eyes looked towards him. He looked up, a blush slightly tinted his face. Risa looked at him waiting.

"I…I really like you…more than a friend" He smiled and just before Risa could speak a guard came up to him. Tim nodded and said his goodbyes. Soon he was led back into the place. Risa stood there. She still thought about the words he had told her. She smiled then turned to the group.

The group started to walk but stopped as Angel stood still watching them. Krad walked up to her.

"Master?" Krad blinked. He sighed.

"I'm not your master, you are a free…thing…" Dark smiled behind Krad's back. The blonde was actually being nicer for once and not harassing him.

Krad turned back to the group. He sighed and looked at them.

"She wants to come along with us…" Risa smiled and walked up to her. She greeted herself to the girl and they soon became fast friends.

"Welcome to the party, what's your name?" The robotic angel looked toward them. She titled her head.

"My unit number is 144528 but you can just call me Angel" She looked towards Krad and stood beside him. Her robotic gaze looked towards him. He smiled awkwardly as he forced his lips into the smile. Daisuke smiled he then his gaze towards Dark. The purple haired teen looked towards the red sky setting across the land.

Dark mind was else where. His brother kept flashing in his head as unwanted memories filled him. He looked at the red sky, to others it was just a red sky but to him, it was blood. Two clouds, two figures. The red sky, the blood from there bodies. The birds, the flies that are attracted to the corpses. Dark shivered at the thought. At the memories that filled him. He couldn't protect them…

"Dark!" He looked towards a waving Daisuke. His friends stood tall or short in Daisuke's case, waiting for him. Well he had his friends, and that was something he could and would protect. He smiled and ran towards them.

Now the group set there journey towards Darks old home. Rein smirked.

"Heh looks like the two brothers will finally settle what happen all those years ago, and it will be perfect time to capture my Dark" He grinned evilly. Small long strands of sliver hair fluttered from under his hood.

"Blood shall be shed and the wings will be mine, looks like _my_ Dark will take his brothers life" He grinned, his plan was going all according to plan. Soon Dark would be his.

XxXxX

Minceo: school starts now so sorry but i wont be updating like i usually do but ill update A.S.A.P. Anyway heres ur preview of chap 23

The waves started to pick up and rain poured down heavily on deck. With one strong blow, Krad was flung to the other side of the wall. Angel let go of Darks wrists to tend to her master. Another hard wave crashed into the boat. Krad was once again flung against the wall by some unseen force. Angel stood strong and tall. Dark on the other hand was now pinned to the wall. He struggled as some other unseen force kept him in place.


	23. Chapter 23

"_Blood shall be shed and the wings will be mine, looks like _my _Dark will take his brothers life" He grinned, his plan was going all according to plan. Soon Dark would be his._

The group walked towards the harbour. They had finally arrived. They looked at the ships that were docked. Satoshi smiled and pointed towards one while talking to Daisuke. Dark sighed as his favourite person walked up to him, behind Krad was Angel.

"Heh, Satoshi use to be in with the sea before he became a brother" Krad smirked and stood extremely close to Dark. His hand slightly brushing the others.

"Yeah, well, he's always got the sea behind him, and what do you want" Krad looked shocked.

"Me! Are you suggesting that I'm planning!" Dark nodded his head. "Well now that you mentioned it I better start…" Dark looked at him. Purple eyes looked towards him as if telling him what the hell are you talking about. Krad smirked he then walked towards a man in the harbour.

"Hello there lads…and ladies, are you looking for the ye old love boat?" He winked at Krad. Dark stared in disbelief at the sailor. Tim had planned this, he could even hear the brat laughing his head off as he played matchmaker. Ohh if he weren't a prince…or king…Dark would kill him.

"Get on lads, we have your rooms ready and no switching" He eyed Dark at that comment. Dark nodded as he guessed who he would be paired with. Oh curse that Tim…

He was right, again he found himself with Krad, but this time they had a guest in there room as well. Angel wouldn't leave her 'masters' side. Dark frowned and sat on the bed. It rocked slightly as the man stared up the engine.

"Oh why do I always get paired with you! Out of all the people it had to be you! Damn that Tim!" Dark moaned as Krad sat on his bed, Angel sat next to her master. She looked at him as if reading his trail of thoughts. Krad smirked and stood, he then kneeled in front of Dark.

"Awww and you don't like my company? I'm hurt" Krad gave his best puppy dog eyes at Dark. When the teen turned his head he smirked and raised himself so he was towering over Dark. He then gripped onto the younger boys shoulders and laid him down so that his head was on the pillow. Dark blushed and watched as Krad climbed on top of him, the blonde straddled his hips.

Krad smirked. Dark raised his hands to push him off but was shocked when pale slightly blue hands grabbed his wrists and tightly pulled them back so they were above his head. Krad looked up in surprised as well. Angel held the teen's wrists tightly as she allowed her master full access to the boy below him.

"Why thank you Angel, keep his hands there for me will you" Krad asked while he leaned down towards Darks face. Angel nodded. She watched as one of her masters hands slipped towards the others pants and quickly undid the zip. Krad's pale hand slid into the boys pants. Dark was blushing furiously now, he was struggling but stopped when his face burned even hotter than before. He gasped as the hand stroked him.

"S-s-stop…" Dark whimpered as Krad planted a demanding but soft kiss on his rosy lips. Krad smirked. He then started to lick at the others lips, then jaw, then neck. Darks wrists were still tightly held in Angels grasp. She watched as her master played with his love, or at least what he called his love. She smiled as her master had fun with the younger boy.

Krad's hand was now right down Darks pants and the younger boy was panting as he felt the hand touch him again and again. Sometimes the blonde would stroke him receiving a quick moan, other times he would grab him and slightly squeeze him receiving a flinch and a gasp.

Krad's other hand travelled over the now revealed chest. Rein was fuming. He glared at the scene before him. Oh Krad would pay, how dare he touch HIS Dark. Soon Rein's hand was over the orb. He clenched his fist while concentrating on the boat. Riku watched as she witnessed his power.

The waves started to pick up and rain poured down heavily on deck. With one strong blow, Krad was flung to the other side of the wall. Angel let go of Darks wrists to tend to her master. Another hard wave crashed into the boat. Krad was once again flung against the wall by some unseen force. Angel stood strong and tall. Dark on the other hand was now pinned to the wall. He struggled as some other unseen force kept him in place.

"Arh! What…the hell…is…going on!" Dark breathed hard as the force tightened its grip on him. His arms were up against the wall and his back was painfully digging into a ledge.

Krad was now bleeding. Cuts had appeared on his arms and chest. His forehead sticky and hot. Krad cursed as he felt another pain.

"You realise you're suffocating your Dark, and I…I mean we need him for our plan" Rein stopped. He removed his hand. Krad's figure was now laid on the bed and Dark had dropped down onto his own bed. There breaths came out short and raspy.

"M-master!" Angel cleaned his wounds and healed them quickly. When Krad looked at Dark she went to check him as well. The purple haired teen was alright except for the short raspy breaths but she was more concerned about her master. She ran back to him and helped him up. Dark stood up as well. The three limped out of there room clutching to the walls, only Angel wasn't affected.

Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and the captain were standing in the deck. The red head clinging tightly to his friend as Dark called him and Satoshi. Daisuke blinked and then ran towards Dark, Krad and Angel. He grabbed Darks arm.

"We'll settle her down here, we'll leave when the wind picks up so don't be long!" The man shouted as he watched the group walk down a sandy path. After the little incident the group had stopped.

Dark lead the way as usual into the large coral reefs, sandy paths and trees with lush grass greeted them. Dark stopped. The group looked towards the large clearing, white large pearl like balls were placed around the edge.

"Wow Dark, what are these?" Daisuke reached for one of them but was stopped by Satoshi's hand.

"I don't know Daisuke…" Dark walked around one and glared at it. He then lifted a hand to touch it. The group watched as he stroked the pearl.

"It's soft and smooth if it's a pearl it's a very strange one, it isn't wet or anything, don't smell of sea salt either…" Dark looked at it then shrugged. Risa walked past him and towards another island type part. She walked over the stone like dip bridge.

"Let's rest here!" She smiled and pointed at a stop. She smiled again when they followed her and set up camp. Daisuke and Satoshi set off for food. Angel and Risa sat by the fire, Krad sat opposite them. Dark was sat a bit away from him. He sighed, then slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Golden eyes opened, he looked up. All but one person lay around him. Dark had gone. He stood up and caught sight of a black feather. He walked towards it and followed its pointing end.

He gasped. Dark stood at the edge of the cliff on a large rock. His black wings fully stretched out behind him and slightly titled to the side. His arms were outstretched as well. His shirt slightly undone and blew with his hair in the wind. Eyes closed while strands of moonlight flittered on his body and face. Altogether he looked like a fallen angel. One word came to Krad's mind as he looked at the boy again. Beautiful. The peaceful look on his face as the wind played with the damp purple hair.

Krad blinked. Damp? Water dripped from the younger boy's features as if he had been swimming.

Krad silently walked up to Dark. The younger teen didn't seem to notice the other. Darks eyes opened as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His wings twitched as white feathers tickled them. He saw strands of golden hair fly in the wind near him. A head rested on his shoulders. A blush filled Darks face.

"K…Krad?" The blonde hummed in reply. Dark looked at the long blond pony tail that flew with the wind in front of him.

"K…Krad…let me-"

"Let me hold you this once…" Krad murmured into Darks shoulder. Dark looked to the floor. His blush still visible on his cheeks.

"…You're wet…" Dark looked in surprise at Krad. The blonde let go and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for an explanation. Dark turned to face him, then looked at himself. He saw water drip off his cloths and hair.

"Umm…I fell into the water by accident" Dark blushed in embarrassment and looked to the floor. Krad grinned then laughed. Dark looked up in surprise, Krad laughed? Wait he laughed at him!

"You fell?" Dark nodded and turned back to the ocean.

"Why honey I can make you dry if you want?" Krad smirked. Dark glared at him. His purple eyes eyed the small lake behind Krad. Dark walked towards the blonde. He leaned his body close to Krad making the blonde blink in surprise.

"How about I dry you off?" Krad frowned.

"I'm not wet" Dark smirked and pushed Krad over making the blonde land in a rather deep lake. Golden eyes looked up at the crackling Dark.

"Now you are!" Dark clutched his ribs as he laughed even harder. He yelped when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into the lake. Dark came up from out the water only to be greeted by a laughing Krad. Dark looked at himself though his reflection then laughed.

"We're both wet now" The younger boy laughed with Krad and the blonde smiled. He watched as Dark slipped off his very wet shirt. Dark looked up and then blushed. Krad smirked.

"Uh…" Dark tried to slip his shirt back on but stopped when Krad stopped him and helped him get out of the wet black shirt. Krad then removed his own shirt. Dark blushed even more. He turned around when he noticed Krad slipping out of his trousers.

Krad laughed then Grabbed Dark and turned him around. Krad was in a pair of white wet boxers. Dark blushed and looked away only to have Krad's hand grab his face and then kiss him. Darks face was getting redder by the second. He yelped as he once again was pushed down into the water.

Krad stood laughing. Dark growled and sent a few splashes of water at Krad's pale face. He smirked as the older teen covered his face. Soon the two begun a battle of water splashes. Every now and then stopping to dunk someone out of the water.

Dark sat on the side. His pants were soaking. His knees down wards were resting in the water. He smiled happily. Krad took a seat next to him. The blonde smiled and wrapped an arm around Darks shoulders. Dark blushed and looked at the water. He felt Krad pull him closer. The blonde rested his head on Darks head as he put Darks head in his chest.

He smiled as Dark relaxed a bit in his grip. He smiled again as Dark didn't pull away.

"Dark?" Krad looked down. The purple haired teen had fallen asleep. Krad smiled again and let the boy sleep.

"…Dark…Dark wake up! We have trouble" Daisuke shook his friend's shoulders. Purple eyes creaked open. A loud noise surrounded them. He stood up. Every one else stood up as well. Surrounding them on all sides were cult crabs.

"What the!" Dark looked around at the red crabs. Then a thought snapped in.

"Those pearls…they weren't pearls…they were eggs…" The others nodded. Krad raised his hands and gripped the two girls shoulders he then shoved them in the middle of the boys.

"Stay behind us" The two nodded. "Angel take care of her" The blue haired girl nodded and took hold of Risa's hand. Satoshi cursed. He then raised his hand and summoned a wall of water. It tumbled down on the creatures. The crabs seemed to surf in the water.

Krad released his wings as did Dark. The two looked at each other. They raised there hands while Daisuke swiped at one of the crabs. The crabs aimed at the girls but were stopped by a large blast of gold magic. While every now and then small shots of purple magic blasted at them as well. Dark felt tired already.

Krad noticed the younger boy was struggling. He frowned and then sliced at two of the crabs, the crabs fell down but he was attacked by two more. They sliced at him. He raised his white wings to surround him. Dark and Daisuke dodged another attack and found themselves back to back. Dark was panting, the magic had taken a lot out of him.

Daisuke on the other hand was bleeding slightly. Satoshi screamed as he felt a pain in his leg. He looked down. One of the crabs had successfully ripped at his legs. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes as the creature prepared the final attack that could end his life. He opened his eyes. Long blue hair flowed in front of him. Angel smiled. She then closed her eyes and released a pair of see though white wings.

Slowly the wind rose, leaves danced in the large mass of wind. She raised one of her hands and let the wind form around her like a tornado. She then spun like a ballerina making the winds spread out and pull everyone except her into the air. She stopped and watched as her friends were caught by strands of air while the creatures dived into the ground.

She smiled and turned towards her master. His wings were bruised and cut. She frowned when she saw the cuts and bruises on the others her and Risa were the only ones not injured. She pulled out her two disk like weapons and placed them together. Blue water like ripples formed above all their heads. Water drops fell on the teens and there cuts and bruise disappeared. Satoshi now had a long scar on his leg.

"All better" She happily chirped and moved a few strands of golden hair from her master's face. They smiled there thanks and Krad rustled her hair. She smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Ah Dark, didn't the captain say to be back if the wind rose?" Dark nodded.

"What Daisuke is saying is that it is, we have to get back" The others nodded and they packed there stuff up before running back to the crossing.

"It….it's gone…the tide has covered it up and its too deep to walk on" Krad sighed as Risa yelled in there ears.

"We can't swim either, the creatures of the water could get us…" He looked towards Dark, who looked to the floor. "We'll have to go in deeper and find a crossing there should be one further away" All eyes turned to Satoshi as he led the way.

Angel held Krad's arm and held Risa's hand to help comfort the brown haired girl. Krad on the other hand held Dark close to him making the younger boy blush deeply. Daisuke and Satoshi led the way in front.

"…" The group walked in silence. Risa was slightly shaking. Angel smiled sadly and held her hand tighter. A bell caught there attention. The group stayed still. They looked to where the noise had come from. Something rustled from the bush. They took up a defensive stand. There eyes fixed on the bush.

XxXxX

Minceo: sorry it took so long ; but school is demanding and i would like some free time -rolls eyes- Anyway heres ur next preview for da next chap!

"There's something there…" She barely whispered. The others followed. They jumped back as a large scorpion tail was flung at them. The green trail was then harshly pulled out of the ground. A red lobster like creature with a large green tail that looked like a scorpion's tail dragged itself through the lush green bushes, and as it did another creature followed.


	24. Chapter 24

_They took up a defensive stand. There eyes fixed on the bush._

The group braced themselves for what ever would come out.

A white blur jumped it out. The group gritted there teethe then blinked.

"Wiz?" Daisuke asked. The red head was pounced on by a small white bunny with large red eyes. It licked at his face.

"Hey, stop that hahaha come-on hahahaha Wiz stop!" The group smiled. They took up another defensive stand as they heard the jingle of a bell again. They looked around. They jumped when a creature came out from behind them. A skeleton with long blue hair wearing a wedding dress stood behind them. She shrieked and clawed at them.

"Ah!" The group ran but were followed by the bride. Each time she would shout marry me!. This was a night mare. Daisuke cried in his head. He was terrified of skeletons and now he was being chased by one!

They stopped they looked behind them. She had gone. They sighed but held there breathe when they heard the bell ring again. Wiz hid in Daisuke hair. The group turned around. There faces pale. A group of skeletons stood in front of them.

"Ah!" Daisuke screamed as one reached for him. They stopped and covered there ears. Krad eyed one of the skeletons. He looked closely. A piece of string was attached to it. He looked closer. All the skeletons had strings attached to them.

He released his wings and pulled out a feather. He launched the feather into a tree. The skeletons fell limp to the ground as a figure fell face flat to the group. A girl stood up. She growled and glared at them.

"What was that for!" She shouted as she pointed her finger at Krad. The blonde glared at her. Light pink hair fell past waist length on the girl. Her gray eyes looked at them with anger. Soon a boy jumped down beside her.

"What are you doing on our island?" The red head glared at the angel and his party. The boy was tall like Krad, his hair was like Krad's but red. He had orange eyes. He frowned when the group gave him no answer.

"Tell me now" The older red head yelled. The short red head walked towards the front of the group.

"We're sorry but we are lost. We need to get back to our boat so we can leave and continue our journey" Daisuke smiled. The boy raised a brow and looked towards his lover. She smiled and shrugged then raised her hands and pushed them to the ground sending the skeletons back into the ground.

She rubbed her hands and turned towards there guests.

"Well I'm May and this is Tai, welcome to our home" Mai held her hand towards Daisuke how shook it. She then hugged him shouting you're so cute! Tai was growling as his lover hugged the small red head. He glared at the younger boy. _Damn him!_

May and Tai led the group towards a clearing they stopped.

"Here we are, follow the path and it should take you back to your boat, oh and be careful of the creatures that lie ahead, if you ever need us please. Use this" She smiled and hugged Daisuke before handing him a small pendant. The red head smiled and took the stone. It was a black and red stone. The colours swirled and crashed into each other. Red eyes looked at the pendant. He smiled at May and hugged her back. Wiz took the pendent and jumped into the bag Risa was carrying.

Tai stood fuming in the back ground. The group said there good byes to the two and set further down the path. Tai turned back to May.

"Do you think they'll get past them?" May shrugged. Her black eyes full of concern. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry" Tai smirked and licked at her ear before leading her towards the where they had placed a bedroom or at least what they called a bedroom.

Daisuke stopped. The rest of the group stopped behind him. Angel stood tall. She walked past Daisuke.

"There's something there…" She barely whispered. The others followed. They jumped back as a large scorpion tail was flung at them. The green trail was then harshly pulled out of the ground. A red lobster like creature with a large green tail that looked like a scorpion's tail dragged itself through the lush green bushes, and as it did another creature followed. The Dreadda stopped and waited for the other creature.

The second creature had a snake head, a woman's body while a large snake mermaid like tail. Her razor red sharp claws grew longer. She slid over the now dead bush. Her snake tongue flickered in the air, tasting for there fear. She smirked her snake like grin and slid towards her partner.

Quickly she stretched her arms. Her flesh ripped as two blades pushed there way out of wrists. The Dreadda scurried towards the group. Daisuke tightly kept hold of Wiz as he jumped into the red heads arms. Risa and Angel jumped out of the way as the Dreadda's tail swiftly tried to pierce them.

Krad and Dark released there wings. The younger of the two flew quickly towards the snake lady. He gripped his sword tightly and prepared to cut her head. She turned towards him. Quickly bat like snakes flew towards the purple haired teen. The small creatures attacked him by painfully biting his pale skin. They hissed and shrieked as he tried to hit them.

Krad sped towards the snake lady. He fired three feathers at her. A wave of water came towards the Dreadda. It jumped back as far as it could only to find two sharp blades in its side and two disks on its head.

Daisuke winced as he ripped the blades out of the Dreadda's side. He then ran towards Satoshi. The two boys glared at the creature before Satoshi blasted it off. Risa shuffled though Darks back pack. She smiled as she pulled out a brown stone. A bat came at her. She shut her eyes as it neared her.

Brown eyes opened. Black wings faced her. Small bits on the wings were seen. Dark had slashed the bat in half. He then smiled at Risa before the rejoined the fight. The snake lady still had no scratches nor cuts. She dodged and blocked the attacks sent at her. She grinned that snake like grin.

Krad was getting pissed now. He sent attacks after another. He stopped. Red eyes glared through the snake like scales. He turned as he was forced. His attacks were now sent as his friends.

He ran towards Dark.

"Gyahh! Dark get away from me!" Krad hissed though gritted teethe. He looked at Dark with pleading eyes. The younger frowned. He jumped back when a few attacks were sent at him. Dark glared at Krad and blocked off a few white feathers. Dark stopped. He looked at Krad.

"Krad! You're stronger than this! Don't let it control you!" Dark yelled. Krad widened his eyes. He stopped. His body shook violently. The snake lady screamed. She looked towards the small red head that stood behind her. His small blades in her chest. She glared at him. Her body fell limp.

Krad fell to the floor. He smiled and stood up. His legs wobbled slightly but then stopped. Krad looked at the dead snake body. Daisuke stood. He looked down. Then sighed. A hand grabbed his leg. Daisuke panicked and felt fear rise up in him. He tried to shake the hand off. Her head looked up at him. A white feather pierced the skull of the snake. It fell lifelessly down to the floor.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke into a protective hug. The red head leaned into the hug and buried his head in the others chest.

The boat slightly rocked in the large waves. The wind picked up heavily. He stood still. Captain Kei stood tall. His hand on his head as he watched out for his job. He smiled and waved to group that fell out bushes.

Dark stormed up to the captain.

"Why didn't you tell us about the creatures!" The captain stared at him then shrugged.

"Sorry mate, but we never set foot on the reefs, so I had no idea" He smiled and walked in. Dark groaned. Soon they followed the captain.

Satoshi stood on the upper deck. His sapphire eyes watching the gallons of the sea. The white horses of the waves. He smiled as he felt the strong breeze of cold sea salty air.

He opened his eyes. He blinked. In front of the boat were the granna cliffs. Water rolled off the edge as it ran into the great scar.

"Captain, how will we pass the granna cliffs?" Satoshi's cold voice asked. The captain smiled. He walked up to the cold hard rails. His hand pointed towards the raging water that ran down the sides of the cliff.

"Simple. We fly" Blue eyes blinked. The captain laughed.

"Come on we have to get in or you won't be on the boat after the crossing" The two walked below deck. Dark, Daisuke and Krad sat at the table. Wiz happily sat with Daisuke. The two joined them.

"Right lads…prepare yourselves" He smiled and walked over to a large pump. He pressed a few buttons. All eyes turned towards the window. They watched as the ship began to change. The sails fanned out as two more sails on the side of the boat joined them.

The cliff neared them, quickly they jumped. The wings filled up.

"Were-AH!" They fell. A loud bang sounded as the man hit the side, quickly the group found the ship fly up. Daisuke ran towards another window. He pressed his forehead on the glass. Red eyes gazed down at the birds below. Wiz jumped onto his head.

Riku walked back and forth. She clutched her chest. Hidden eyes watched her. He smirked.

"Why so impatient, Riku" He hissed her name making her grit her teethe. She walked towards Rein. He watched her. Quickly her hands touched his hood. He neither flinched nor moved. She smirked.

"Why are you so interested in him?" He frowned as he felt her move his hood down. She frowned. Shoulder lenght strands of silver hair blew in his face. A black cloth covered his eyes.

"What's with the cloth?" His pale blue lips formed into a smirk. He touched his nose and pulled his hood back up. Riku grabbed the black hood and pulled it down. She then quickly pulled the black cloth down. She gasped.

He frowned as they neared the island. The island…his home…

Dark ran one of his hands through his messy purple hair. He sat on the deck. Saddened purple eyes looked at the mass of green. A hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Dark…what's wrong?...Ah! Is that your home!" Daisuke happily looked towards the island. He smiled towards Dark only to have the older teen stand and walk away from him. Risa walked towards the red head. She sighed and looked at him with her warm hazelnut eyes.

"He's been like that ever since I spotted it too" Red eyes looked at the disappearing back of Dark.

He slammed his door shut. Purple eyes looked towards the ceiling. Dark sighed deeply. He looked towards his bag. The door slightly creaked open as Daisuke's small rabbit thing entered the room.

Wiz hopped onto Darks lap.

"Kyu?" Dark sighed and patted the creatures head.

"I never thought I would go back to that place again…" Dark sighed again. He leaned back on the bed and fell into a light sleep.

Hands shook his shoulders lightly. He opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Daisuke. The red head smiled. Dark sat up then stood. He followed as the younger boy lead him out of the room.

They stepped out of the ship. Dark saddened purple eyes looked over the lonely town.

"Home, sweat home…"

XxXxX

Minceo: sorry i took long but i though i had posted this one ; guess i was wrong lol, anyway thank you for all the reviews and if u guys are wondering how long this will be i have no idea...anyway its gonna be real long by the looks of it ; and heres ur preview

"Poor Dark…he's been through a lot…" Daisuke whispered. The boy frowned. He pressed himself away from leaning against the door. Golden hair trailed behind him as he walked to his own room.

Dark sat still. He looked at his ceiling. Then it hit him. A piece of the ceiling fell on him. He jumped as a light bulb flashed above his head.

okay not exactly the best bit but still i like the bit i write about thats when it hit him :D i hope u stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

"_Home, sweat home…"_

Dark bitterly hissed. He then walked up the pale cream stones. Daisuke shuddered. A sad atmosphere filled the place. The cream peach path led through the town towards the mountain. Small houses slowly allowed puffs of smoke come out the small holes in the roofs.

"Such a sad place…" Risa whispered as she walked up to Dark. The boys face was covered by his violet hair.

"Been like that for a while now…" Bitter words fell from his lips. A man walked by. He gasped when he saw Dark. The items he had been carrying fell to the floor. He pointed at the dark haired boy.

"You! What are you doing here! Leave, we no longer wish to be plagued by your presence!" With that said the man ran off. He ran towards the village hut. Dark looked to the floor. Red eyes looked towards him. Daisuke walked up to the boy.

"Dark…" The teen didn't look at him. Instead he walked away. He stopped as a group of villagers stood in front of him. They glared and hissed at him. The chief walked in front of them.

"Dark Mousy…I would like to greet you home, but alas, the scars of the past have yet to heal, so I must ask you to leave, you are no longer welcome here" The old man sighed. Dark kept his gaze locked with the floor. Risa stepped up. She frowned and clutched her hands together.

"Why are you being so mean! Dark hasn't done anything and this is how you treat him! He lives here-"

"Shut up!" Risa looked towards the dark haired teen.

"Risa…please…you have all rights to hate me…and I would have never come back…" He gritted his teethe. "I would have never come back here if it weren't for…for Melfice…" The crowd gasped. They looked at each other in fright. That one name could bring them so much fear…such pain…

"What? You brought Melfice here!" One of the men shouted. Daisuke now stepped up.

"Please we only come to find him, we mean you no harm" The man scoffed. The chief looked towards another teen who now stepped up. The boy had violent red hair and bright chestnut eyes.

"Harm! You already cause us harm, by bringing him and his brother here" Dark clenched his fists. The chief looked towards him.

"Fine…find your brother and do your business but then leave this village in peace…" Dark looked up. Shadows covered his eyes. The boy walked past the crowd. Quickly the rest followed.

They stopped. In front of them was an old building. The doors and windows were blocked as wooden planks had been nailed over them to cover them. Dust filled the small house while bricks fell loosely to the floor.

Dark walked towards the door. He touched the wood. His eyes saddened as he was reminded of his old memories. The others stayed silent. Purple watery eyes looked towards the small set of steps that lead to the back. He walked up them.

"Melfice…" His whisper was barely heard as he walked back down clenching a note in his hand.

"What does it say?" Krad looked towards his crush. Dark sighed and held the letter towards his face.

" _Dark.  
Time to settle this once and for all. Meet me in the place were it all started._

_Love your brother Melfice"_ Dark scrunched it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Where did it all start?" Krad asked. Dark glared at Krad. "I don't know" He hissed. Quickly he walked away from them. "Go get us a room…I'll meet you at the inn…" Sad eyes watched him. Krad frowned. He walked away from the rest.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi coldly asked. The older teen shrugged and walked away.

Tears fell onto the grave that he sat in front. He placed a few flowers onto the grave.

"Reena…I need your help now more than ever…where would he go, what did he mean where it all started?" Dark stood still. He sat down next to the grave. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

Krad walked the street. He heard kids playing.

"Hey, guess what Dark is back!" One of the boys yelled as he lifted his toy shield in front of his face. The other smiled.

"Do ya think he'll teach us?" The other shrugged and then swung his wooden sword at the shorter one. Krad smiled slightly before walking ahead. He stopped when he felt a tug at his cloths. He looked down.

"Mr…are you with Dark?" The blonde nodded. The small girl smiled. She then looked up at him with her bright pink eyes.

"Please, tell him to come play with us again" Krad forced a fake smile onto his lips. He then ruffled the girl's hair. Soon he was walking again. A man in the corner glared at him. The man then returned to his work.

"What exactly happened to Dark here?" Daisuke sat in his room. He looked towards the wall. A light knock on the door made him look towards the second eldest boy of the inn keeper and his ten year old brother.

"Do you really want to know?" The red head nodded. The two boys walked towards the bed and sat down. The younger boy sat in his brothers lap.

"A long time ago. Dark and Melfice came to the village. They were found from a boat. I was around three when it happened so I didn't know much but one day while in the mountains…"

"Where it all started…" Dark whispered as he fell into his memories…

_Two blades crashed. A ten year old Dark held his sword tightly while facing Keiten. The older boy smirked and quickly attacked Dark once again._

"_Heh, have to better than that Keiten!" Dark happily cried as he blocked off the others attack. The two kept at it. Purple eyes watched his brother. He smiled._

"Me and Dark were close but not as close as he, his brother and Reena were. That day while training…"

"_I am to be married to your brother" Reena smiled. Her pink hair slightly falling into her face. She ruffled the younger boy's dark purple hair. Dark smiled and hugged her._

"_Dark…" Melfice walked towards them. He smiled as his brother hugged him. Reena winked at the younger boy and put one of her thin fingers in front of her lips. _

"_What are you two planning? Keiten do you know what there up to?" The other boy simply shrugged. Melfice smiled again and ruffled the dark purple strands of hair on Darks head._

"…We swore our oaths to fighting that day…"

_Dark and Keiten stood on either side of Melfice. Each of them held up there blades towards the sky. Melfice spoke first._

"_With this blade, I will protect my dearest, with his hand I will wield my sword, with this heart I will stay at one with the way of the swordsmen, I swear my life will be one of a swordsman…" The other two smiled and repeated the words of the elder Mousy. Reena smiled and watched the boys._

"…She told him and then…and then trouble happened…"

"_Melfice, we are to be wedded, isn't it great?" The elder Mousy replayed the scene in his head. He clenched his fist and hit the table hard. A knock to the door stopped him. He looked towards the small boy._

"_Yes, Dark?" The younger boy ran towards him. He hugged his brother tightly. Tears fell from the boys purple eyes._

"_I had a terrible dream last night, it scared me…" He wept into his brothers cloths. "Tell me about it…" Melfice stroked his brother's head. The younger boy nodded. "It was when I was six…you…I walked into the room after hearing screaming…then…you stood there…you killed them…it scared me…" The older boy narrowed his eyes as he heard the words from the boy. Quickly he smiled and looked into Darks purple orbs._

"…I heard Reena and him had a fight…then…then the mountain grew angry…"

_The ground shook violently. The villagers gathered around the chief. They whispered and silently screamed. Lighting filled the sky. Dark, Keiten and Melfice stood still._

"…That night, Reena, Melfice and a few others were sent to calm the alter, Dark and I followed…"

"_Hush!...come on hurry up, we'll lose them if we don't hurry!" Dark yelled quietly as he ran up the grassy slope with his friend. Purple eyes looked ahead. The two stopped. There eyes widened. The villager's bodies lay lifelessly on the floor. They bathed in there own blood._

_Dark ran towards a large alter. The stone bridge had fallen._

"_M-Melfice!" Darks raspy voice shouted. Fear laced it. "Reena?" Dark yelled. Keiten joined the younger boy. The two called for the elder Mousy and village chiefs daughter. _

"…The next thing…Dark saw him…Melfice had Reena…"

_A noise from on one of the bridge pieces of the two towers caught there attention. They looked up. Melfice stood tall. Reena stood in front of him. A sword was pierced in her body. The sword connected with Melfice's pale hands._

_He smirked and pulled the sword out of her. His purple eyes turned towards the two boys he smirked._

"…He took Dark…"

_The elder boy jumped down. He walked towards his shaking brother. Keiten gritted his teethe and ran in front of Dark. The younger boy was trembling all over. Keiten was roughly pushed aside as Melfice continued towards his brother. He smirked and picked the younger boy up. Then he vanished._

"…After a few years…Dark reappeared…as did Reena's dead body…"

_Keiten walked down the lonely street. He sighed and blinked. He gasped as he noticed the black figure on the floor. A dead body of a girl with pink hair lay next to the boy. Keiten ran towards them. Reena's dead body lay next to Darks breathing one._

"…I never found out what happened to him and I still don't know…but he left after his arrival…he ran away…" The boy looked to the ground. Daisuke stared at him in disbelief. He sighed and looked to the floor.

"Poor Dark…he's been through a lot…" Daisuke whispered. The boy frowned. He pressed himself away from leaning against the door. Golden hair trailed behind him as he walked to his own room.

Dark sat still. He looked at his ceiling. Then it hit him. A piece of the ceiling fell on him. He jumped as a light bulb flashed above his head.

"That's it! The place it all started Fire fly mountain!" Dark ran out of the room.

"Please, leave us in peace and do not come back…" The inn keeper yelled as the group left. He sighed and looked towards the floor. Daisuke stood next to Dark. Risa walked on his other side.

"Lets go…we have to go up Firefly mountain…the idles resting place…the place it all started…" The others nodded and followed him. Quickly they started the long climb to the top of the mountain.

All but Dark stopped and gasped at the sight before them. There was no grass, the trees were dead, a black liquid goo cover the cracked earth. Spikes stuck out at odd angles from the ground. The stench of death lingered in the air.

"What…happened…" Daisuke asked knowing very well what happened. Dark sighed and put one of his hands on a dead tree.

"This is the result of what happened when, my bro…Melfice took power into his own hands…" Dark walked on. The group stayed silent and followed. They walked past the broken wooden steps and kept a keen eye out for any monsters or creatures that lurked near by.

Dark frowned. He looked at the large wire that lay hanging from on end to another end. He carefully stood on it and walked across. The others followed him carefully.

The large wire creaked underneath them. They bit there lips as they walked further on. Dark jumped onto the ground. He looked back as the others carefully crossed. Krad flew towards him. The blonde stood next to his soon to be lover.

"Dark, just so you know, when we get there…you're not alone…" The blonde whispered quietly. Dark looked to the floor then continued his track up the mountain side. The words Krad had said lingered in his mind. Dark sighed. "…I'm afraid I am alone…" Dark walked quicker as they neared the top.

Daisuke looked over the scene before him. He sighed. The building was broken and falling. The ruins cream dusty walls had been died red. There was no grass here. The few trees were dead and had the black purple goo on them.

Red eyes scanned the area. He sighed. Dark walked towards an entrance. His purple eyes sadly looked in. Quickly he climbed in.

"Dark…What is this place?" Dark sighed. He walked towards a tunnel and climbed in. The others followed silently.

"This…this is the shrine of the idle…" They looked at him with questioning looks on there faces. Dark sighed and ran a hand on one of the stone walls.

"This village is known for its swordsmen, heavy blade, long blade, twin blade and so on…" He ran a hand through the red heads hair and walked towards the other side of the room. His pale hand moved across the stone.

"…An idle is what the town worshiped. It was said that one great swords man would rise from a boat and wield the blade, with Melfice being the older, they believed it was he…" Dark blinked then pushed his hand on one loose stone brick. A wall opened on another side of the room.

"…The idle was a sword of great power, so great that none except for one have ever had the blade…" Dark walked towards the new tunnel. He entered and indicated for the others to follow. They followed and stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"…But with that blade, also lay this…" He slipped out of the tunnel. Daisuke gasped. He looked up. The others also looked up. A bright light sparkled in the large crystal. Several orbs floated aimlessly in the air.

"This…is a seal of valmar…" Krad hissed slightly. He looked towards Satoshi. The blue haired teen walked towards the crystal. He placed his hand on the orb and looked around it. A large crack caught his eyes.

"It's broken…" Dark nodded. He then sighed. "Melfice was corrupted and he took the power of valmar and the idle…only…only to have it take him…" Tears were slightly building up in purple eyes. Dark sighed and left the room. The others followed.

They stood back outside. The dim sunlight lighting up there features. Daisuke looked around as did Risa.

"I guess he's not here…" Risa whispered as she edged towards Dark as she felt the feeling of eyes watching them. They walked towards from where they had come. "Guess I was wrong…where it all…"

"…Started…"

All eyes snapped up. A figure stood on the corner of the mountain. Black strands of hair blew in his face. He smirked. Melfice licked his cracked lips.

"Welcome…brother…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minceo:i know it took a long ime 2 update but i have looooooooooooaaaaaads a HM T-T Anyway yeah this chap manily is what happened to dark but please stay tuned for the next one and thankyou soooooo much to all thoses who

A. Still read this  
B. For all the reviews ive had!

and heres your daily preview for the next chap!

Dark cried on the dead boy's chest. The others walked towards him. Soon bright red sparks flew against Dark. They coursed through his body making him scream slightly. Soon they stopped. Dark stood.


	26. Chapter 26

"_Welcome…brother…"_

Dark stepped forward.

"Melfice!" The boy clenched his fist as the other walked a few steps forward. The elder Mousy smirked.

"Enjoy your time in this pitiful place we use to call home?"

"Home? It was your home to!" The elder laughed. His crackling voice rang through there ears. Soon the hollow and empty laughter stopped.

"Home…Ha we never had a home, Dark the outcast! Shunned by all because of me?" The elder smirked as rage filled his brother. Dark stepped forward. The elder Mousy did the same.

"You…you are no longer my brother…but a pawn of valmar!" Dark yelled as tears lightly fell from his eyes. Melfice smirked.

"Are you not also a pawn of valmar?" The marks on his skin glowed a deep red. He smirked again. Dark looked at his brother with a cold hard gaze.

"Dark is no pawn! He does as he pleases!" Daisuke yelled. The elder Mousy glared at the boy. He frowned in disgust.

"Dark may not be a pawn in your eyes but every one is controlled one way or another…" He turned back to his brother. Darks head was down. Small droplets of water feel from underneath the mass of purple.

"Why…" Dark croaked. His shadowed eyes still fixed on the ground beneath him. Melfice smirked. He then laughed slightly.

"Why? Why brother did you not join me? Why did you not turn to the power as I did? The idle, was nothing more than the protection of valmar! A distraction for the worthless people of the village, like are lovely parents…what were there names again? Emie…Sora?" Tears fell from Darks eyes.

"You killed them…why…" Again Melfice smirked. He waved his hands in the air.

"Simple, they were in my way, stopping me from getting what I desired…" He grinned and looked at Dark. He frowned when a white clothed body stood in front of his younger brother.

Krad frowned and glared at the elder Mousy. The other glared back. Melfice drew his hand to the side. Once again the blade appeared in his hand. He smirked as Krad raised his own hands. Bright golden lights formed on the blondes hands.

Dark moved to the side of Krad. He drew his own blade, as did the others. Angel stood protectively with Risa as Krad instructed her to.

Red marks burnt wildly on the eldest's skin. He stayed still as Satoshi made the first move. The blue haired teen formed a ball of water in front of him. He fired it at the black haired teen. The sword simply swiped the water in half making it fall to the ground like a lifeless puddle.

Satoshi yelped as brown spikes came from out the ground. The spikes held him tightly. Krad now sped with Daisuke towards him. The blondes white wings spread out wide. He smirked and fired feathers at the other. Now Melfice smirked. He fired them at the red head. Daisuke dodged them.

Two blades headed for Melfice's face. Dark ran into the fight. He held his blade tightly. The black haired boy smirked. In one swift move he flung the red head and blonde into the wall. The wind tightly pressed them to the stone walls.

He smirked but was cut off as a blade hit his arm. Blood dripped to the floor as he jumped away from his attacker. Darks blade was tinted with his brother's blood. Tears still laced the youngest Mousy's eyes. He raised his blade again. Melfice raised a brow before frowning as his brother came towards him again. This time the two blades meet. Darks chest hurt as he battled his last living family member.

A scream came from Dark. His left shoulder had been pierced by the blade of Melfice.

"Oh Dark come now, I haven't even started and I'm already beating you…" He turned the blade in the younger's shoulder making the boy squirm and grit his teethe as pain exploded in his shoulder.

"Well brother, maybe I should have a bit of fun before I. Arh!" Two round hoops hit the elder boy. He rubbed his head and turned towards the robot that stood behind him. Her robotic gaze looked onto his eyes. Melfice felt something hit his back.

Dark had pushed the blade right through his shoulder and stabbed the elders back with a small knife. Blood poured onto the floor mixing with his brothers. The black haired teen jumped away from the two. He frowned.

Quickly black and blue orbs floated around him. He glared as Krad escaped his prison and helped the others. His brother was now standing weakly, while the redhead healed his large wound.

The elder charged. His eyes turning red as they filled with rage. His blade meet a feather. Krad smirked as he fended off the other. Melfice was fuming now. Finally the orbs stopped. He smirked as the others appeared frozen in time.

"Ha…Dear brother you still haven't figured out how to use the special ability's of yourself, so now you will face my Kultens wrathe, The blue sword" He charged towards his target. The blue haired boy would be the first to go.

He charged at intense sped towards him while dragging his blade against the floor. One hit was blown to Satoshi's front, then one to his back, one to his right and one to his left before he was flung into the air. Soon he came down only to have a blade swipe at him sending his across the floor.

"Satoshi!" The red head yelled. The blue haired teen had small sparks of purple travelling around him. His body immobile.

"Daisuke don't touch him!" Too late. The red head fell to the floor paralyzed as well. Dark looked towards them. He then turned towards his brother. The black haired teen had disappeared. Golden and purple eyes scanned the area carefully looking for the other. Dark yelped.

He felt hands go around his waist and a breathe tickle his ear. The younger dropped his blade as he was startled from the sudden move of his brother. He felt the other smirked as his lips gently brushed against Darks pale neck.

"Brother, have I not taught you in the past, never let your enemies get behind you?" Darks eyes widened as he fell into a memory.

_His blade crashed with his brothers. His brother smiled at how his younger brother was doing. He then quickly swung the blade to the boy's side. It was stopped by Darks blade. _

"_You're doing well Dark, now lets see if you can stop this" Dark blinked when his brother vanished, He looked around. A pair of arms went around his waist. He yelped as a cold blade lightly pressed against his throat. Soon the blade vanished but the boys arms were still around the others waist. _

"_Dark, never let your enemies get behind you" Melfice smiled and pulled Dark into a warm hug._

Dark felt small tears roll out of his eyes again. The elder smirked. His eyes turned blood red and he raised his blade. He stopped as a white feather lay against his throat.

"Don't hurt Dark" Krad hissed. The younger snapped out of his daze. He jumped away from his brother and looked only to find Krad's feather against Melfice's throat. The black haired teen swiped his blade against the others arm while only receiving a light cut to the throat. He looked at the fallen blonde. His sword raised high as he was about to pierce the others heart he heard a cold voice whisper from behind him.

"Never let your enemies get behind you, Melfice" Darks blade was right through his brothers chest. The elder turned. He looked towards his brother. Slowly blood red eyes faded into calm soothing pools of purple. A warm smiled greeted the elders face.

"Brother…" He fell to the floor. His smiled still on his face.

"Thank you, brother…you saved me…" Dark looked at the dieing form of his brother. Tears filled his eyes.

"M-Melfice…your…your back to normal! Melfice!" Tears fell out of purple eyes as Dark kneeled next to the black haired teen. He looked at his brother. The marks of red had gone.

"Dark…please…I…I wanted…to…say…I'm…sorry" A weak hand reached for the other boy. Dark felt the weak hands try to pull him into a hug. Darks head fell to his brothers chest and he slowly heard the heart beats slow down.

"No! Brother don't die! I need you!" Melfice smiled. His eyes closed. "MELFICE!"

Dark cried on the dead boy's chest. The others walked towards him. Soon bright red sparks flew against Dark. They coursed through his body making him scream slightly. Soon they stopped. Dark stood.

"Dark…" Daisuke whispered. The elder boy turned towards the now standing red head. They gasped. Red eyes looked towards them. Dark lifted his blade and charged towards the red head. His hazy eyes blurred with pain.

XxXxX

Minceo: W00t chap 26 is up! give meh thumbs up people! u should be proud of meh! and its near my birthday!

IM 14 ON DA 10 OF OCT! W00T! anyway now that i have finished my random outburst her is you next chap preview!

His eyes slowly opened. He looked around. Blackness surrounded him. He blinked. Where was he? He walked forward. Soon the eye, tongue and claws of valmar appeared behind him. They watched and followed him. He kept walking


	27. Chapter 27

_Dark lifted his blade and charged towards the red head. His hazy eyes blurred with pain._

Daisuke closed his eyes as he waited for Darks blade to kill him. Nothing happened. He looked up. Dark towered over him. Shadows filled the others face. Soon the blade was slowly pulled back. Dark red sparks flew around his body as he struggled with his blade. He fell.

Krad ran up to Darks body that now lay against the floor unconscious. Daisuke did the same.

"DARK!"

Rein paced back and forth. He looked into the orb. He grinned.

"So, looks like the brothers have finally settled it…"

His eyes slowly opened. He looked around. Blackness surrounded him. He blinked. Where was he? He walked forward. Soon the eye, tongue and claws of valmar appeared behind him. They watched and followed him. He kept walking. See through black wings appeared on his back and then vanished as he wondered further on.

He stopped. A bright light filled the area. He yelled, soon it stopped he looked around. A field stood before him. Slowly the scene changed. The grass turned black. Mist filled the floor. Black trees stuck out of the unseen ground. That is…if there was ground.

"Welcome home Dark" Dark turned only to be greeted by a pair of dark purple orbs. Melfice smiled. He held his hand out to his younger brother. Dark hesitated for a second but soon after reached for the elder Mousy's hand. Just as he was an inch away from those soft pale fingers, red and black strands burst out of the unseen ground. They grabbed the elder boy and crushed his body.

Tears fell from Darks eyes. He screamed but no sound left his now blue lips. Then the same strands circled him. He felt them tightly wrap around him. One around his neck, one around the waist, three on each arm, one on each wrist, one on each ankle while three on each leg. His breathes began to shorten.

He looked back to his brother. He screamed but still no sound left his pale lips. Tears fell from his eyes as the dead darkness surrounded him. There was nothing. Dark squirmed as the ropes tightened. Soon he fell. He hit water and dived under the black waves. Dark landed with a thud.

Reds flames burst out lashing at him. The flames scorching his body and burnt painful marks into his pale skin. Red eyes hovered above him, looking deep into his soul, eating at him. Dark screamed, his hands clutched tightly onto the sides of his head as pain burned inside him, breaking him, creating a new him…

A mist formed in front and he painfully forced his head up. His purple eyes meet gaze with a faded picture of a figure. A shadow of him…

The shadow was a bright white, full of life, then, dead dark flames of red soared towards him, the boys body was wrapped by the strands of flames. Dark fell, he clutched his chest as if an arrow had just penetrated his heart. He fell into the dark nothingness below…

Daisuke sat still. His sad red eyes watching the sweating and shuffling form of Dark. The elder boy was restless in his sleep. It was as if he were fighting a foe. Daisuke sighed. He dipped the white cloth into the icy biting water, then placed the drenched cloth on the boys forehead.

A knock made him turn his gaze to the blonde standing in the door way.

"I'll look after him for a while now…" Daisuke nodded and allowed the other to come in. Krad did so while the red head left. Sad golden eyes looked down at the body of Dark. A pale hand traced the soft pale lips.

"Dark…what's wrong with you?" Krad asked. He knew the other would not answer. He sighed again and played with a few strands of purple hair.

"Satoshi…do you think…Dark will be okay?" Daisuke asked quietly as he looked towards the door. The blue haired boy sighed and nodded. He then smiled slightly and wrapped a reassuring arm over the boys shoulders.

"Daisuke don't worry, he will be fine…"

"But what if he's not!"

"He will be…" Satoshi turned the red heads face towards him, he leaned in aiming for the rosy pair of lips in front of him…a loud thud from Darks room made them turn their gaze towards the door. Seconds later a blonde came flying out of the room.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE KISS ME AGAIN?!" Darks voice yelled or more like screamed from his room. He stood blushing while clutching a blanket that covered him in one hand and his other pointing to the squished Krad on the wall.

"I was only trying to see if it would wake you up, and it did, you should THANK me not YELL at me!" Dark was fuming now. Steam was coming out of his ears., His face burnt a bright red.

"I don't bloody care! YOU kissed ME!" Krad flinched at the raised voice of Dark. He frowned then shrugged. Purple eyes glared daggers at the elder boy.

Daisuke and Satoshi stood still. There faces emotionless. They looked towards the two boys then sighed. This was going to be a looooong day….

The ship jumped the cold waves not caring for the passengers on board. A large cold cruel wave crashed into the side of the boat creating a large indent on the side. A cloaked boy cursed loudly. He hauled himself onto the deck, the horrid storm surrounded him.

He cursed loudly as the waves pounded the side of his boat sending him sliding across the deck.

"Oh curse the bloody weather…never liked it and I never will…" A large wave crashed down on him. "…AH! YOU STINKING WEATHER WHY ARE YOU OUT TO GET MEEEEEE!!!!!"

Krad looked up. He could have sworn he just heard something yelling about the weather…oh well…must be his imagination.

A flash of bright purple caught his attention. He turned to see Dark walking towards the front of the deck, the black angel grasped the cold hard rails of the boat. Purple eyes looked out towards the large ocean ahead.

Krad silently strode towards the silent form of Dark. He now stood directly behind the younger boy, who seemed not to notice him. Taking his chance, the blond wrapped his arms around the other. Purple eyes stayed firmly pinned on something ahead. Krad frowned and whispered into the boy's ear. "What ya doing…Dark…"

"…the sword…it's at the borderline of gale…"

Golden eyes stared at the boy. Krad raised one of his brows. Hazy purple eyes looked out across the ocean. Quickly, Dark turned, his cheery face back in its usual place. "Sorry…I was…just…well you know…" Dark smiled warmly, before lightly pecking Krad on his left cheek. Soon Dark left the surprised blonde.

Krad stood there shocked. His hand reached towards his pale flustered cheek. ….Quickly he bounced in the air, a large smile plastered on his face, then his commonsense took over. As much as he loved Dark, he would NOT act like Dark.

Dark purple eyes watched from behind the wooden barrel. Red quickly flashed in the deep purple hues.

He dropped his head onto the dark wood table, his breathing slowed as he considered letting the darkness take over him so he could rest in peace. Red eyes looked up as someone sat opposite him. He looked up. Cruel cold piercing golden eyes eyed him. Krad glared deeply at the younger boy. He then sighed and let his own head meet with the brown scratched table.

"Krad…what's wrong with you?" Cold cruel golden eyes looked up crashing with calm and kind red hues. The blonde sighed and snaked his hand onto the table before bashing his head repeatedly.

"…are you turning into Dark or something?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you're acting like him…" The blonde raised a brow, he immediately stopped banging his head.

Silver hair fluttered in his face. He looked out at the fiery sky that crashed with the calm ocean. A smirk plastered Rein's face. He turned. A black blindfold covering his eyes from the world, his hand reached up. His black cloak fluttered as did the blindfold in his hand.

"Thank you so much" Daisuke smiled sweetly. Wiz sat happily on his head. The captain smiled and watched as the group snaked there way into the entrance of the forest.

"I wish thee luck and pray for thee safety…" He turned his head as he heard the light footsteps of feet gild across the stones and specks of sand.

Lush green wet leaves sprouted from all sides caving them in while large strands of pale grass came up to their knees. Birds squawked and yapped away while snakes and lizards slid gracefully across the moss covered floor.

Red eyes looked ahead. Daisuke stood with Dark on his left and Satoshi on his right. Angel, Risa and Krad trailed behind them.

"How long does this forest last?" Risa whined. She grabbed Krad's arm as a slippery snake slithered out from the undergrowth. Angels grip on his other arm tightened as she held her master close. Krad felt like crying. His Dark was getting further away from him with each long step they strode.

Red eyes glanced towards purple eyes. Darks usual lively eyes were now a faded hazy pair of dark hues, no emotions filled them. Red eyes blinked as life returned to Dark when he turned towards the red head.

"So, Dai, how long till we get there?" Satoshi raised a brow at the question. He turned towards Dark.

"Why are you asking that? What happened to the whinny Dark? Or the are-we-there-yet?" Satoshi stated dryly. The elder shrugged and walked ahead.

He trudged through the dark lush grass of the forest. His black coat dipping in the dark holes as it was dragged across the dim ground. Blue eyes looked up. He looked through the forest hoping to sight his target but found no flash of purple nor other colours that shouldn't have been here.

Red eyes widened. He gasped and ran towards the edge of the cliff, the others followed closely. They stood there amazed all but one gaped at the sight before them. Red flashed in purple.

"Look…" Daisuke whispered. Large canyon stood beneath them, and right in the middle, a large twisted coursed through the sky staying still on what spot. Red sand pushed up towards the white sand creating an unforgivable wind that whipped at any one who got to near.

The red head ran down. He huffed and puffed as he raced down the brown slippery slopes. Satoshi followed closely behind as did the others. Dark stood still. He watched as the others raced down the hill before following himself…

He skidded to a stop. Daisuke stopped right in front of the winds of the twister. He stared in awe. His red eyes watching as the two winds collided. His feet sunk slightly in the vast ginger sand that lay under foot. He walked to the side towards a lump on the floor. He blinked.

"What…are these?" The others joined him. Satoshi pushed the rim of his glases up, he then delicately lifted one of the rusty black lumps up. He blew on it hard, sending a mixture of dust, ashes and some rust into the air. A girls face like Angel's looked up.

"Sister…" Angel walked up. She took hold on one and done the same as Satoshi. The eyes slightly flashed as she set the head down carefully. Her hand hovered above it and a small blue light shone down on its silver hair.

"What happened sister?" Her robotic voice asked quietly. The eyes lit up into a light emerald green. The lips slowly moved forcing bits of rust to fall ono the rock that the head sat on.

"We were sent, to fight"

"Why"

"Oders of him, he told us to distory it"

"Angel, ask her what it is" Krad stood behind her keeping his firm gaze locked on the head. The robot nodded.

"Sister, what is this it you speak of?"

"The white blade…"

Blue eyes widened slightly. He looked towards the head. "Ask her where the white blade is" Angel cast a glance to her master, he nodded in response. "Where is the blade?" The head was started to die, the lights dimmed.

"Behind the gales, of wind…" The lights flickered off. Angel stood. They turned towards the winds of the twister. Great…

"Master, this way, I read in my other sister that the place was over here, it will stop the gales" Daisuke looked sadly at Angels retreating back. "Poor Angel…" His soft girlish voice whispered.

He smirked. He watched as the others backs entered the rusty broken down building. Now was his chance to take his place. They would soon have the little weapon of destruction in there grasps, while he would benefit greatly. After all they need both pieces for there plan to work.

A deep growl stopped them. They turned. A minator twice as big as the first one some of them had fought, stood tall. Its black body was tinted a deep chocolate brown. It growled deeply again as two black leopards with spikes in there back jumped before it. They hissed at the boys and girls in front of them.

Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi took up a defensive position in front of the two girls. Krad spread his wings he smirked and charged towards one of the black leopards. It hissed and jumped at him, aiming for the boys shoulder.

XxXxX

Mince: okay there we go srry it toke long 2 update but i have school lots of horrible things called HM right now its my term break and unforantuly i have 2 go for a 'family reuion' oh what joy...

so yeah if i dont return ull know why --'

heres ur preview! plz stay tuned!

Black beady eyes looked onto ocean blue. Smoke puffed out of its nose, creating a misty layer of shine on the gold nose ring that sat under its snout. Krad stood, the blood trailing down his arm like a waterfall.


	28. Chapter 28

_Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi took up a defensive position in front of the two girls. Krad spread his wings he smirked and charged towards one of the black leopards. It hissed and jumped at him, aiming for the boys shoulder._

Krad jumped in front of them, his arms outstretched, white wings spread as the wind howled beside him. The beasts leapt with all there might, their fangs bared as they headed for the boys shoulders while the two girls stood protectively at the back.

Crunch, crackle snap. He winced slightly as he heard his bones cry in pain, golden eyes travelled up the long river of red liquid, large fangs bore deeply into his shoulder. Krad hissed as the cat moved, his body felt numb and paralyzed. They charged again, there claws outstretched, eyes blazing with hungry.

He swiped at them. Golden eyes widened. Dark smirked as he stood in front of the blonde, Daisuke rushed to his aid. Pure dark crimson blood fell onto the ground creature red puddles of water. Dark ran forward to the creatures that stood protecting the minator. His eyes covered by shadows that widely danced across his face. Daisuke ran towards one of the over grown cats and neatly sliced its side. Satoshi stayed put his legs frozen.

Black beady eyes looked onto ocean blue. Smoke puffed out of its nose, creating a misty layer of shine on the gold nose ring that sat under its snout. Krad stood, the blood trailing down his arm like a waterfall.

He ran towards the large chocolate covered beast while the others cleaned the floor with the cat creatures. His wings spread largely creating him the appearance of an angel. He charged. Head bowed, feathers out, eyes hidden by bangs of gold.

He smirked as he watched from his orb, his hood covering his locks of silver. He smiled and slowly the scene changed. A red head stood, his hair blazing like scorching flames in the wind.

"What's taking so long, you know I don't like waiting" Tein snarled to the other. The red head merely grunted and shrugged.

"Hold your horse's, if you've already waited for…how many years now…uhh…"

"23…"

"Ah yeah 23 three years I think a few minutes can wait…" He only received a long hard glare.

Krad fell back. Blood oozing out of his freshly cut wounds, his head held in his hand. The minator just a few inches away, its horns aiming low for his chest. Time had stopped for Krad and now it would permanently stop, a black blur covered him, he looked up, Dark stood tall, his wings out, spread wide. A smirk, gracing those handsome features.

A deep growl of pain emitted from the creature, it looked up one last time, before falling, falling down onto the cold harsh ground. Dark turned, his hand held out to the other angel, quickly he pulled the blonde up and walked forwards as if he knew where the sword lay.

Red eyes worriedly watched Dark's back become further out of reach. Daisuke sighed in defeat, his eyes now turned to the floor. A frown graced Krad's lips and he followed after the other, Daisuke, Satoshi and the two girls hot in his trail.

They stopped, Dark stood tall, his eyes tracing the door that stood before him, a pale hand touched its green surface and slid down the blood red lines that scratched its surface.

"I think it's through here, we need to open the door" He turned towards the others and looked towards Daisuke. Red met with purple.

"Daisuke, come here" Dark commanded, the others looked at each other. Daisuke hesitantly stepped forward. Dark quickly took hold on the boys wrist and pulled it towards the door before letting go with a slight hiss.

"Just focus on the door opening and keep your hand on the hand shaped oval. The red head nodded, he placed his hand on in the hand shaped oval. His eyes closed. A small white light formed underneath his feet and Dark quickly jumped back. His hand lifelessly at his side.

The white light glistened brightly and then slowly sent small orbs of gold out of the ground, Daisuke's hair and clothes lightly floated in the air as he stood still, his mind focused on the door.

A loud creak and series of clunks sounded, the door then slowly was pushed backwards as Daisuke walked forwards. He stopped, and opened his eyes. Red eyes widened.

A large room with glossy white and blue walls glistened in the light that the green orbs emitted, the orbs aimlessly floated in the air. Brown hard tiled floors lay on the floor, black deep lines travelled back and forth on the smooth surface. Machines creaked and roared slightly.

Three large doors laced the wall the group currently faced, while a red orb on a pole stood before them. Krad walked up to it and inspected it before putting his hand on the orb. The stick fell to the ground slowly and took the orb with it, a click came from the large door behind Krad. A small red orb sat in one of the three spaces that were encircled by a brown line.

"If we push the other two orbs down we can get in, I belive the sword would be in there somewhere" Krad spoke as he walked towards another door, he examined the lock and then turned towards the moving cart.

Satoshi walked towards a pole and pulled it down, a deep creak came from the door Krad was currently surveying and it swung open. The blonde blinked the entered, the others followed, a thick mist of dust slowly started to settle, their eyes turned to the door as they heard it slam shut while two deep hissing sounds came from the top two corners of the room.

Red eyes glared through the cloud of dust and pierced into there souls.

Daisuke whimpered as the creatures both bored into him together, there eyes full of hatred, the thick heavy mist covering their bodies.

White and black wings burst out of the backs of Krad and Dark, the younger male started to flap his black feathered wings clearing the smoke away, the blonde quickly followed suit.

Two creatures glared deeply at the boys and girls before them. Their piercing blood shot eyes on there forehead while their others eyes gored out leaving great big pits of nothing.

Long leopard like bodies held them up, their fore legs skinny and white, the skin painfully ripped off, black bushy tails flew in the air as black feathered wings fluttered by their sides. A long and harsh hiss came from their snake like mouths the creatures barked then sped with light speed towards the intruders their mouths overflowing with slightly pink foam.

The group took their defensive stands, Risa and Angel running into a corner. The blue haired boy grunted and locked his blue eyes onto the same one Krad was aiming for, they raised their hands and charged. White wings bashed into the mouth of the creature as it aimed for Krad's pale face, white teethe tore away at the wings hacking at the white feathers that where now died red.

It stopped its assault as water circled it, the black wings spread as it leapt off the floor with grace.

Daisuke and Dark on the other hand stood tall, a smirk came from the elder teen as he charged towards it with lighting speed, his sword flung into the side of the barking creature, it jumped and yelped as its leg was sliced by the heavy blade, its blood oozing onto the slowly turning black floor below.

Krad jumped into the air, his now blood stained wings flapping as he charged at the creature. A snake like tongue entered the air and it spilled fire into the air aiming it towards its attacker. Pale hands reached up as golden magic formed, it flew through the sky crashing into the fire creating a blinding light of white, gold and red.

All eyes closed while one fell to the floor. A hiss escaped the boys lips.

Krad opened his eyes as did the others, he looked around the creatures no where to be seen, he turned, Dark was kneeling on the floor, his left arm holding tightly onto his heavy blade, the small red head stood eyes wide while Satoshi moved his arm away from covering his eyes. Angel un shielded Risa and looked into the eyes of her master. The creatures still no where to be seen.

Krad sighed and climbed down as his wings painfully fluttered. He sighed and looked towards the doors they were still locked. A howl came from the room sending everyone's heads snapping towards the direction from where it came from, bones cracked as teethe pierced Krad's shoulder.

Golden hair trailed down as Krad fell onto his knees, the creature with drew, its blood shot eye glaring dangerously at them. A small smirk rested on peachy lips.

The creatures backed away slightly before charging head on into the blonde, sending him with a one way crash course with the wall, Satoshi who was unfortunately standing behind him, was sent to the wall as well.

Daisuke frowned, he charged towards the creatures and roughly plunged his knife into one of their unsuspecting backs. A loud shriek like nails of a black board echoed though the area. Hands clasped onto ears to keep the noise away but only succeeded making the creature shriek louder.

Then, an eerie deafening silence filled the room. Red eyes slowly peeked open and widened as they did so...

XxXxX

Minceo: Sorry this took so long to update but i had troubles and now i cant seem to load lost kingdoms stage 6!! . damnit! anyway i hope u like this and please stay tuned to the next chap!

There will be no preview for the next chap because i havent done it yet ; in others words started it yet...


	29. Chapter 29

_Then, an eerie deafening silence filled the room. Red eyes slowly peeked open and widened as they did so_

Blood dripped onto the floor, the only sound that shattered the silence was the light taps and plops as it fell into the slowly growing puddle of red. The creature frozen in mid air, its eyes wide open and a blade, painfully poking out the other side. Bones crunched as the sword was ripped out of the flesh and brought up to the owners face.

Shadows covered the once livly hues of purple. Dark walked towards the back of the room, his covered eyes locked on something unseen. His hand grasped a ball and he throw it at the red head who clumsily caught it.

"What?" A stiff voice cold and hard, like a spike of ice, piecred the room. He walked up to them and looked down on them before turning and walking out o the now open door.

Red eyes glanced at gold and blue before turning towards the door as there owner ran after Dark.

The second eldest teen stood there, his shadowed eyes watching every movement. He smirked as the red head placed he orb into one of the slots.

"The third orbs already here?" Risa croaked from behind Angel, her eyes wet from tears that had flown out of her warm chocolate brown eyes. Krad sighed and warily watched his crush as he flung the doors open.

They walked in as the mist tumbled out swallowing their silhouettes, then, the doors slammed close. The group stopped, the mist slowly filtered out of the room. They blinked, a large white sword lay wedged into the ground, chains of ice surrounded it tightly, a dim golden light glowing gently in the terrifying darkness.

They walked closer, a nagging feeling eating away at them with each step they took, each eerie creak from the hollow floor boards. Dark stopped.

"Ah!" He bent down, a burning pain engulfed his shaking body. Daisuke ran towards the elder boy, he kneeled down and wrapped his hands around the others shoulders.

"Dark!" A loud shriek pierced the air. A girl with long fine silver hair and an identical face to Angel stood, her arms holding large feathers while her hands where those of a birds claw, she shrieked again and charged for the group.

"Intruders will be imitated" Her robotic voice boomed. Her eyes burning a bright red.

"Ah…It's….the voice…of Valmar….GHAY!" Dark bent down again, his head intruded by more than one, his eyes blazing with pain, then, it stopped, he shakily stood. His sword gripped tightly in his hand. Red eyes worriedly glanced at him, before crashing head first with the robot. His small blade meet claws while Dark and Krad tackled the birds back. Satoshi on the other hand was slowly creating a ball of water from the moisture in the air.

The robot stopped and bounced into the air, her eyes dangerously glowing red, she shrieked before crouching down. Two large see though fire like wings erupted from her back, while fire burst from just above her bum like a birds feathers. Her neck snaked out into a long swan like neck wile her face took on features of a bird. Her feet became clawed as well. Carefully her body arched and she stood on all fours. Feathers growing on her skin.

Red eyes glared at them before the griffon like creature charged at them. She towered over the boys as her claws swiped down, three deep cuts sliced Krad's chest and he stumbled back, the red head ran over. His red eyes large and full of worry. He let out sobs and began to carefully patch the exposed flesh.

Dark faced the creature and Satoshi came next to him, in his arms was a large swirling blue orb of water, he thrust it forwards and it met with the bird like creatures chest, she hissed and swiped at the boys then cried as numerous black feathers pierced her back. A blood red gaze met her own. She stumbled back and leapt towards the black angel.

A black orb of magic formed in his hand as he sent it hurling towards her.

Blood splattered the walls as the robotic creature fell limp to the floor, a black mist left the body before being sucked into the black wings on Dark's back. Red eyes looked up as a small trail of cackling giggles left the shaded face of Dark. Daisuke stood and walked towards his friend.

"Dark…" More laughter, dry and dead left the purple haired teens lips. Krad stirred and stood shakily, his golden eyes pinned on the two younger boys as they neared Dark.

"Stop…both of you…" He croaked silently, his voice caught in his throat, the words lingering in his mind as once again he tried to shout only to find nothing coming out. He limped forwards then stopped. A short scream of pain left the red head.

"Dark, Ah…why'd you do that?!" Daisuke half heartedly yelled, his eyes filling with tears as he looked down at the black feather that was embedded deeply into his right leg, red crimson liquid slowly poured out. More laughter left Dark and he looked up. Blood red eyes blazing under the mass of purple hair, a grin, curled onto his face revealing sharp pointed fangs.

"Dark, well done!" All eyes turned to the red head who happily jumped down, he smirked and looked up at the demon. Bright green ees glistened in the light.

"Come on Darky lets get ya back to Rein! He's been waiting for ages for you, you know" Dark walked up to the red head, his smirk never leaving his lips.

"And if I may be graced with your name?" The red head shrugged.

"Renoto, but, everyone calls me Ran, now say bye! Oh and Krad, say thanks to Zera for me!" In a puff of smoke the two vanished. Red eyes filled with water.

"DARK!" Daisuke cried, his red eyes overfilling with the blue sapphire tears, Krad frowned, he stormed towards the white blade and pulled it out of its place.

"Come on, we're going to find Zera…" He hissed.

XxXxX

Riku sat on the table, her brown eyes foxed on the elder boy who was covered by his cloak, Sei stood next to her, a smile gracing his lips as the two sat in silence facing Rein's back.

The doors swung open causing all eyes to turn to the now wide open doors. A grinning red head and a dark purple haired teen stood. Blood red eyes glancing at all the new faces…

"Welcome…_Dark_"

----

Minceo: A new sort of preveiw! Thses are lines and stuff taken from the next chap placed randomly about...

1. "What have you done with Dark  
2."You'll see, when the time is right, my _pet_ will help me with what I wish to accomplish"  
3. "DARK!"


	30. Chapter 30

"_Welcome…_Dark_" _

Krad stormed to the cathedral, his golden eyes blazing with killer intentions, the others following him from at least five meters behind. He flung the doors open and all noise in the room disappeared, his rage filled every corner, while every person sunk away from his anger.

Krad charged into Pope Zera's office, the said pope turned to him as his doors where roughly bashed against the side of the wall.

"Krad, how nice to-" He was cut off as a white feather was placed against his neck, Zera's scared and shocked eyes looked into the raging pools of gold.

"What have you done with Dark" Krad hissed, his tone low and menacing, the others hovered in the doorway, watching Krad whip his cold words at pope Zera, none dared to stop him. Zera shook, his eyes widened as Krad pulled him up by the collar.

"Well…"

"I-I I don't know what you're talking about" He yelped as his fat back was flung against the wall. His layers of fat waving like ocean waves.

"Some guy named Renoto came took Dark and said your name now tell me what's happening!" Krad hissed through clenched teethe, how dare this to-fat-for-his-own-good man be involved with Darks kidnapping.

"I, I don't know…" He yelped as the feather neared his chubby old face. "Alright! I'll tell you what I know!" Krad smirked sending shivers down every ones backs who saw it.

"Good…"

XxXxX

Krad sat in the chair facing the chubby man, his golden eyes locked onto the neverous ones of pope Zera, Satoshi was next to the shaking Daisuke, while Risa hid behind Angel. They were all scared, except for Krad of course, seeing as he was scaring them…

"Begin" The blonde harshly whispered. The pope nodded quickly as he shook violently.

"A-A man…a couple years older then you came…he…he was looking for …D-Dark…and he made a deal to help me…h-he was very interested with the boy…"

"_So, Dark is travelling with some kids called Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa, Angel and Krad? How interesting…and he has the wings in him yes?" The man nodded as he poured himself and his guest a glass of wine._

"_Yes he does…he has also collected a few of the other pieces of valmar" the man nodded as he watched the old man._

"_And what are your plans?" Pope Zera raised a brow, he then broke out into a fit of laughter._

"_Why would I tell you that, unless…you tell me yours first" He smirked at the silence that greeted him._

"_Fine…" The man set off into his plans, the old man never left his covered eyes, the black cloth tightly wrapped around what ever lied underneath. His large black coat covering his body, the man finished and smirked._

"_And you?" The old man laughed._

"_To awaken Lord Valmar of course!" He laughed and wiped the slowly forming tears._

"_And why must it be Dark?" The younger asked._

"_I could care less if it were a mere rabbit, all I want is Valmar's power so I can rule the world, unlike you who merely wish's to gain control over some moon" The younger smirked. 'Oh I want to do more than that…'_

"_Thank you for your business, I hope we can stay partners" He smirked once more and left._

Krad didn't look at all happy. The frown on his face stretched to his ears.

"And what was the man's name?" He looked at Zera daring him to lie. The pope hesitated before finally speaking.

"Rein…"

"…That traitor…Rein, you should have never trusted the filth to begin with" Rein smirked as Riku hissed and glared into the ball, his pale hand stroking the locks of purple that lay in his lap.

"He's done his job, so I now have no use for him, unless, you want to kill him…" He smirked as she turned to him, her eyes smiled in joy and she quickly looked at the boy whose head lay in Reins lap.

"What about him?" She pointed to Dark. He slept peacefully in the elders boys lap, the hand stroking him lured him into a deeper sleep. Rein smirked.

"You'll see, when the time is right, my _pet_ will help me with what I wish to accomplish" She sighed and looked up at the blindfold, before turning away and leaving Rein and his pet…

Krad fumed. He walked furiously up and down the corridor, his eyes blazing with fire. He stopped and turned to his room. The door slammed shut as he entered, he fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts left to wonder on the boy, a small shine from the room caught his eye, he turned towards the sword, the blade of light, the white blade. Carefully he picked the heavy metal up.

Daisuke stirred in his sleep, he saw Dark, he saw his red eyes blazing with death, he saw Krad. Sweat slid down his head and slipped over his soaking skin. He turned, and thrashed about, sending his arms and legs in the air, he panted and moaned in agony.

_Trees clawed out around the area, a lone gray metal plated building stood, a dark path led towards it. He walked, his feet stepping over the small stones that threatened to trip him. He stopped at the door._

_The large metal pieces flung open, slowly the boy walked in, he glanced around. The walls were white and the carpet was soft and blue, a large brown stair case stood, another one next to it that lead down. He walked towards the downwards stair case and slid over the slippery chocolate wooden steps._

_He blinked as cold air hit his face, he was standing outside. He heard shouting and looked down, he was floating, but, that didn't matter, what mattered was what was happening below him. _

_His team and him stood on one side, Satoshi, battered and bloody, Risa, snapped in half, Tim, crouched on the floor bleeding, Angel, shattered to pieces, and him, crouching beside them healing them._

_Krad on the other hand was in front, still standing, the white blade tightly held in his hands. A black shadow faced him while other black shadows stood behind the first one. Blood dripped off the black blade in the others hand, their blood. _

_Krad ran forward, the white blade screaming as he did so. The other moved the blade forward before bringing it back and plunging it into the other. Krad fell to the floor. Dead. Daisuke found his other him running to Krad, tears streaming out of his eyes, he looked towards the shadowed face._

_It…was Dark's face…_

"DARK!" Daisuke awoke with a startled cry. His red eyes spilling tears as he silently wept. Black beady eyes watched through the window.

A small flame from a single candle fluttered on and off, dark shadows danced across the black floor, small blue, purple and red shards sparkled in the pitch black darkness that surrounded them. The candle flickered again and its flame expanded lighting up the whole room.

A white floor with the crest of valmar was printed deeply to the floor, white walls covered with shards of dark colours cornered the room in, while gold patterns laced the ceiling. Red orbs floated aimlessly around the room, while a large golden orb hovered over a small indent in the floor.

Two large black doors swung open, and two sets of boots clunked on the blood red carpet.

"This is it Dark…only three more days left" A smile graced Rein's lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him into his chest.

"What happens in three days?" Dark's soft voice mumbled as one of the hands trailed circles up his chest and stomach. Rein smirked and rested his head on the slim feminine like shoulder of Dark. A tongue lapped out and licked at the dark haired teen's ear before a gentle breeze made Dark release a suppressed moan.

"The day you receive the full power of Valmar…"

Dark red eyes watched carefully as the elder of the two pushed the dark haired boy to the floor, a smirk gracing his pale lips. The eyes vanished leaving the two.

Black boots padded lightly on the side ledge, it would take one day to reach the others, he had to hurry. His long coat flapped in the wind as he picked up speed. The skilled red eyes fluttering back and forth as he slipped out of the dark buildings grounds.

"ARH! WHERE THE HELL WOULD THEY HAVE TAKEN HIM!" Krad's voice pierced the silence of the library, he hissed and swore repeatedly as him, Risa, Satoshi and Angel skimmed through there knowledge. Daisuke ran in, he huffed.

"I heard a yell is everything okay?" The timid voice of Daisuke whispered as he caught his breathe, he sighed as he sat down. All eyes turned to him questioning what he had found, the red head sighed again.

"Sorry, no luck…no one knows who this Rein is…" The doors flung open, all eyes turned to meet a pair of blood red.

"I do"

XxXxXxX

Minceo: Thankyou for reading this ;) i love you guys! -gives you all hugs and cookies-

anyway heres a few lines from the next chap :D

1. "I know who Rein is, and i can help you, for a small price of course"  
2. "Let's just say, i was an, experiment...one that went wrong..."  
3."Dark!"


	31. Chapter 31

"_I do" _

"I know who Rein is, and I can help you, for a small price of course" He smirked as he removed a piece of dirt from his fingernail. His eyes glinting with mischief, the group nodded eagerly.

"We will only give you the money if you take us there first" Krad hissed, Daisuke nodded in agreement. The man smirked and nodded his head, he then wiggled his finger.

"You will have to come now, we barely have three days, in fact we don't even have that, we must move quickly, follow" The group stood and collected their stuff. Daisuke walked past the taller man, red crashed with red as there eyes met for a split second, before Daisuke hurried to get his stuff.

The other stood still, his long black coat covering his body while his hood stayed over his head, pale hands pulled the hood over the red eyes, then, he left.

XxXxX

Rain spat down on them, their clothes drenched as they ran, their legs working at full speed.

"Remind me…why we…are running?" Satoshi wheezed out. Daisuke kept up with him, his red eyes carting from the stranger to Krad, to Satoshi and then to Angel who was carrying Risa.

"We…have to get….there as…soon…as…possible!" Daisuke breathed out, his breathe tickling his dry throat. Trees covered their heads while branches clawed out at their feet. They stopped, their breathing fast and short, sweat tickled their faces as it slipped down, the sky had turned dark. Tears welled in red eyes, the dark only reminded him of Dark, the dream flashed in his head, and he quickly wiped his eyes, the rain mixing with his tears.

"We have covered a lot of ground, that's good, but, not good enough" The black cloaked person hissed and walked away, soon he stopped as Krad stood in front of him, golden eyes blazing.

"How the hell do you know this Rein?" He hissed. The man sighed and let his hood fall.

"Because he done this to me…" Red eyes turned to the floor, his cracked lips slightly red from blood, black markings covered his forehead, while pointed ears tucked strands of white and black hair, behind them. Purple burses laced his cheeks. He held his hands out, and pulled up his sleeves, cuts and scars traced green painted flakes on his skin.

"What…what happened?" The small whisper from Daisuke barely made their ears, the man sighed and covered himself up once more.

"Let's just say, I was an, experiment…one that went wrong…" Sad eyes looked up to him. The stranger turned and carried on walking, his coat flapping behind him.

The group settled down that night, Daisuke lay quietly in his sleeping kit, his mind wondering from his times with Dark, tears slowly building in his eyes at the thoughts of what they could be doing to him, his mind hurt. Red orbs closed and let sleep take him over.

_A red light flashed, its bright glow lighting the room, fear gripped his heart as more lights flashed. A deep rumble shook the ground he stood on, he looked around, a glass window caught his eye, carefully he walked towards it, he peered in._

_Two people stood, one covered in black, the other…Dark. Purple met his eyes for a split second, a gasp escaped his lips, a deep red burnt wildly in the deep hues of purple, he turned and was lead to a glass pod._

_Dark stepped in, he then closed his eyes. He lent back, a came look gracing his face, as if he were sleeping. The other looked to the sky, and he did the same. A deep red moon, Valmars moon hovered overhead, suddenly it gave of a beam of light, the red blood like light stormed into the pod Dark lay in. _

_He watched, just as the light hit his Dark's body, black engulfed his vision, he couldn't see any more, he couldn't hear, as a deafening silence burnt away his eyes._

"Dark!" The red head shot up, his eyes blazing with tears, slowly the tears fell. The others still asleep and the moon nearing with each minute that passed by…

XxXxX

Minceo: i know its short but here it is the next chap might be longer...

heres ur previewyt bit

1."I must leave now…"  
2."W-We have to…kill him…"  
3."Are you saying that Dark did this?"


	32. Chapter 32

"_Dark!" The red head shot up, his eyes blazing with tears, slowly the tears fell. The others still asleep and the moon nearing with each minute that passed by…_

The moon was in place now, its eerie red glow swarming into the building underneath. A large smirk formed on Rein's face. He glanced at his angel, sleeping peacefully in his bed, his purple hair spread on the snow white pillow, his eyes closed and his mind in a blissful sleep.

He strode towards the wings of valmar and lightly shook the boy awake, purple eyes blinked away the sleep.

"Dark, it's time, follow"

Dark stood, he dressed and followed the man. Rein lead him into a room, bright deep red walls cornered them in, the floor, a wash of white and black, a large green glowing machine sat in the middle of the room, pods lay scattered around it, Rein pulled Dark towards him, taking his small feminine waist as he pulled him in to taste those soft lips.

Dark kissed him back, he moaned as a tongue slipped into his mouth while a hand playfully rubbed his covered member.

"Now, now kitten, we will play after this okay" Dark nodded a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes slightly closed. He walked to a small control panel and waited for the elder.

XxXxXxX

They stopped, their eyes darting towards the door. Frowns on their faces. There feet hit the hard floor as they hurried. They had to hurry. Dark was inside that building and they would have to find him. Daisuke's eyes darted from side to side, what if they were two late? No, they couldn't be!

They skidded into the building. Their guide stopping.

"I must leave now…" With that he vanished, the others ran ahead, their eyes darting from room to room, sweat tickling off their backs. Two large doors caught their attention. Krad and Angel pushed the heavy chunks of metal open, inside was a dome. It glassed walls covering what lay hidden inside. Red eyes widened, he'd seen this before, he panicked and ran to the glass, eyes widening further as he watched Dark climb into one of the pods.

"Dark!" Startled purple eyes looked up, a small red head banged loudly on the glass that hovered over them, he glanced at Rein, the man made no attempt to rid him, then, others joined. A cat like grin spread on the silver haired mans face.

"Dark, into the pod" The younger nodded and stepped in, a soft glowing green cushioning him. The group watched as the elder moved to the control panel, he closed the pod, that cat like grin gracing his features, a black hood shadowing his face.

Small lights of red filled the room, Krad ran to the glass.

"Shit, they've locked us inside…" He fell silent. Valmars moon sending beams of bright red light into the machine that Dark lay in. The light hit the machine sending sparks to fly in the air, then, a screamed followed.

Dark's body violently thrashed in the glass case, sweat flowing down his body. He struggled, his body bending in unthinkable ways. Red eyes filled with tears as he watched the elder in pain, his purple hair dulling into a dull dark purple before violently turning black before it leaked back into purple.

Daisuke screamed, his hands banging on the un breakable glass, his eyes overflowing with tears. Satoshi grabbed the younger pulling him into a hug while they watched in horror the site before them, then, a loud shriek, like nails being dragged down a chalk board sounded, even Rein covered his ears.

He looked towards the glowing green pod. This wasn't suppose to happen, a growl left his lips as he struggled towards the control panel, his hand reaching for the keys, only to hear a blast and a sickening scream.

He turned eyes wide in horror, a tall beast stood on its hind legs, claws white and sharp bathed in the light of valmars moon, a large wolf like tail wished back and forth, teethe like shining pearls drenched in saliva opened, black feathered wings stood proudly against the creature, while its black fur was soft and alluring, the tips of the fur tinted a deep rich violet, Red eyes as dark as blood with silted pupils like cats eyes glared at the man.

A shriek left its mouth, the sound of a t-rex combined with the sound of the nails scraping along the black board pounded into the ears of anyone who was foolish to be there.

It took a large step towards Rein, its claws outstretched, eyes glistening with death. Daisuke watched in horror, as the thing called Dark, shredded the man to pieces.

"D-Dark…" As if on cue, red eyes snapped towards the red head, its eyes glowing under the light of valmars room. It shrieked once again before leaping off the ground, its claws outstretched only to find itself unable to reach the boys and girls. Risa screamed, her head burrowing into Angels chest as she shook violently. When she heard the cry of Dark, she looked up, he flew, upwards towards the moon.

"What are we…going to do?" All eyes turned to Risa's simple question, their minds dreading what will be said.

"W-We have to…kill him…" Krad whispered.

"N-no! There must be another way, come on!" Daisuke ran, his fist banging on the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" Red eyes peered through the key hole, they widened instantly, Dark…no the creature had already been there, bodies were shredded into tiny pieces, organs ripped out and heads rolling, some barely recognizable as either male or female.

"H-He's already been out there…" The others looked at the red head in disbelief, he couldn't have been that fast, could he?

XxXxXxX

The doors flung open as they had finally escaped, their eyes widening at the same sight Daisuke had told them, they did not pay any more time viewing the mashed up corpse, they just ran, their feet quickening their paces. The doors they had first entered were open, they ran out, cold air hitting their warmed faces, sweat falling down their backs, tickling their spines.

Krad glanced up, the sky was black, Valmar's moon high in the sky. He hissed and turned to the group, then a heavy feeling in his hand made him stop, he looked down, nothing was here. Golden eyes blinked before he continued running.

"This is dreadful!"

"Save us!"

"Help!"

"The day of darkness has come!"

People screamed their voices echoing through the burning city. Tim growled, his eyes dangerously glaring at the creatures attacking. Small vampire/dragon things hovered in the air, small beady eyes glaring at them, while their large companions hissed deeply. The creatures bodies crackled as their lava skin bubbled and spat, their fire eyes burning deeply. Another hiss left its mouth as it lunged towards the heir. Its claws of fire outstretched.

"Soldiers…today we will go down fighting" Hissed Tim, the men surrounding him nodded in agreement. They charged screams leaving their lips as their blades attacked the creatures non stop, the small dragon/vampire like creatures fell lifelessly to the ground, their bodies turning to ash while the fire creatures burned with hate.

One charged towards the blonde, its body burning at a degree over 100c. It hissed and clawed at him, his blade catching the sword. The metal heated up from the high temperature, sending waves of heat into Tim's body, he yelped and dropped the sword, it crumpled to dust as it quickly burnt away.

Startled blue eyes glanced up, he stepped back and growled.

"Damnit!" The creature leapt towards him, its fiery claws reaching out for the human boy.

A sickening scream left the creature, its body bubbled and sizzled into a heap of worn out dust, wet and sticky. The small pieces of dust gently dissolved in the puddle of water that lay underneath it. He looked up, startled by what happened, only to have Risa latch onto him, her brown eyes letting suppressed tears roll down her cheeks.

Tim placed his arms around her. He looked up, confusion written on his face. Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, the robot from before when they'd first meet Melfice and…that was it, he blinked and looked again.

"Where's Dark?" All the eyes that had been looking at him saddened, the robot just stayed the same.

XxXxXxXxX

"WHAT?!" Tim shouted, blue eyes wide. The boys sadly nodded their heads, Risa and Angel out helping the injured.

"Are you saying that Dark did this?" Tim asked, disbelief flooding his voice. They nodded once again. The king ran a hand though his hair, he looked at them. Then a sigh escaped his lips.

"Where do you think he would go?" The others shrugged, Tim sighed and walked towards a large rusty white window, he looked outside, the city was in flames, buildings destroyed and scattered on the ground, people on the streets, dead or injured a few unscratched. He watched as Risa and Angel fluttered on the street helping those poor people.

He glanced at the sky, even it was on fire, bright red's, orange's and yellows burning wildly in the air, and Valmar's moon floated right in the middle of it…

"…W-what if…" Daisuke muttered, his eyes locked on the table he sat at.

"What if what?" Satoshi asked, his blue eyes glancing at the young child. Krad raised a brow, he glared at the boy before sighing and asking him to continue.

"W-Well…what if…Dark…went back…home?"

"Well I know I sure would" All eyes turned to the door at the familiar voice, their eyes wide in surprise.

May stood in the door way, her sparkling gray eyes darting from one face to another, Tai stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. She moved in, her pink hair waving past her as she hugged Daisuke tightly.

"So cute!" May hugged him tightly. Tai glared at the boy. Tim walked towards them.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Tim hissed, he looked up and down the pair, the girl was wearing a tight black corset that barely held her huge chest in while she wore a long black skirt that had slits up its sides with a red sash on her waist. Tai, on the other hand wore a simple, ribbon in his red hair that tied it into a simple long pony tail, his orange eyes looked towards them, a white button up shirt lay on his top half while he wore a pair of black trousers. A sword lay idly against his side, it was hooked underneath a red sash.

"Us? Well I'm May and that's Tai, as for the first question, we saw the trouble and decided to visit after all, Daisuke and his gang need our help and so do you smart ass" She winked and hugged Daisuke again.

"Well, lets go to his place then" Tai said, his eyes boredly looking at the group.

XxXxXxX

Minceo: Oh! i hope u like this chap and this storys coming to a wrap! you will no longer have any previews cause A. It would ruin the suprise Well it would probaly make u want to read on but if ur this far i think u will... and B. ...there inst a B but still please review i like reading them :D


	33. Chapter 33

"_Well, lets go to his place then" Tai said, his eyes boredly looking at the group. _

XxXxXxX

The sea's raged, their watery flames burning at the boat, fire falling from the fire filled sky. A large black vortex with valmars moon stood tall, its glare pounding down on the area, and straight underneath it was an island.

The boat rocked as the waves charged at them, sharp spikes of wind hit the wood making it creak and snap, rain, as hot as fire burned it way through the wood, the group, struggling to keep the poor excuse for a boat together.

They neared the land, there boat thrashing into its side. Daisuke clambered out, his breathe caught in his throat from the scene before him. Fires blazed on the roof tops and the grass, black and dead, bodies lay on the ground while its few survivors mourned over the dead.

"…No…" A small whisper left Daisuke's voice, he ran towards a few villagers that were barely alive, his healing magic working wonders on who he could help, May and Tai, took the wounded but still breathing into a small hut that had been untouched.

Satoshi, raising water to put out the deep red flames that burned wildly. Tim, collecting what healing materials he could find. White wings burst from Krad's back, he looked towards the small redhead who rushed to help the fallen, then, taking off he flew towards the burning inn.

"H-help!" Two small children yelled from the top inn. Their faces covered in black, their coughs wheezy and broken, Krad flew towards the building, blowing away the material that blocked him from reaching the two kids, pale hands grabbed them and he flew them down.

Day never came to the town as they helped us much as they could, asking if they'd seen the creature they explained.

A loud shriek came from the top of fire fly mountain. All eyes turned to the mountain.

"May, Tai, Satoshi you stay here and help these people, Me, Tim and Krad will look for him" They nodded in acceptation, then, the three ran, Daisuke in front, Tim and Krad behind.

The path was long and tiring, each second that pasted could be the fate of the world, they had to make it, they just had to. Another loud shriek followed by the crackling sound of lightening burst into the air. A fire toad jumped into their way, its eyes scared, it paid no heed to them just jumped by as it hurried to escape.

"He must be up there if the creatures won't fight us" It was true, each creature they saw were running, all where running from the same place. They stopped, they'd made it.

The top of the mountain rim was on fire, the flames blazing high, the same place they had fought Melfice would be the same place they fought Dark.

Standing in the middle of this was a black clad male, tall and lean. Soft purple hair playing in the burning air, his back turned to the others, his eyes closed and his body unusually calm as if the world around him wasn't being destroyed.

"Dark?" A barely audible word left Daisuke's lips.

Dark turned, his eyes now open, revealing raging balls of deep midnight red.

XxXxXxX


	34. Chapter 34

_Dark turned, his eyes now open, revealing raging balls of deep midnight red._

Daisuke stumbled back, his red eyes wide with fear.

Dark's hand reached towards them, his eyes soft and longing, then, he screamed and fell to the floor. Dark's mouth opened as he screamed, his front teethe lengthened like a vampires and became sharper. His pupils silted giving him his demonic cat like eyes, the red a deep burning midnight rogue. His back bent as his face made contact with the ground, arms gripping his side. Black feathered wings ripped out of his back, ripping the delicate skin underneath. Blood dripped of the feathers.

His nails stretched out and his arms and legs became a furry mess of black, a tail pushed out behind him, its black fur standing on ends. A strangled howl left Dark's throat as he cried in pain. His eyes shut for a brief second before opening to a bright red, its lava glow directed at the group before him. He then stood.

"Dark!" Daisuke screamed, in return all he got was a snarl. The black beast hissed and charged at them, its claws reaching out. Krad's eyes widened as it neared, a heavy force making it self know in his hand. He quickly grabbed the two boys and leapt into the air.

"Stop this Dark, you're stronger than this!" Krad yelled, but the beast paid no attention to him. Instead, it launched towards them, snarling as it did so. It beat its wings deeply, Krad, dropped the boys placing them on the ground.

"Krad!" The blonde looked behind him, a ball of black crushed into his chest. His breathe was knocked out, he felt blood leave his lips, his chest, burning with pain as he floated in the air.

The beast hissed it eyes glaring daggers at Krad. Daisuke and Tim, desperately trying to get its attention off the blonde, Krad hissed as another ball of black hit his chest, more blood spilled out of his mouth, the red liquid falling onto the ground below. He fell.

"KRAD!" Tim and Daisuke screamed, they watched as the angel fell, his golden hair trailing after him. Tim's hands went together as he fixed his gaze with Krad.

"KRAD! I'LL SEND YOU INTO DARK, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM" With that said a portal fell underneath the blonde catching him and dragged him in. The creature hissed as it made contact with the ground, it stood, its eyes glaring at the boys, Tim's breathe caught in his throat.

"Daisuke, I'll send you in too, you must help Krad, make sure he doesn't fall for what ever tricks that thing has" The red head nodded before falling into a vortex like the one Krad had fallen in. He gasped.

Tim smirked, he then raised his hand, a staff falling into his grasp. The he ran.

Daisuke shivered, he felt cold, frozen even, the blackness surrounding him cold and uninviting. He floated down the tunnel of black his eyes fixed ahead, then, he heard it.

A scream. It was full of pain, and coming out in a strangled noise, was it Krad? He couldn't be sure. Then, the tunnel of black stopped and he found himself falling.

"AH!" Daisuke landed with a thump, his eyes dizzy. Red eyes fluttered open and shut for a few seconds. He stood, his legs wobbling and commanding him to stay still, but he did not. Daisuke staggered, he pulled himself through the area, intent on finding Krad and hopefully Dark.

He stopped, the walls were on fire, he blinked, where was he? This place seemed so familiar but yet so different. The walls of wood burning, the floor, melting. Daisuke walked, his eyes darting from side to side.

Then, he saw the small teddy of what looked like Wiz lying on the floor. Its body untouched by the flames, but, its white fur, coated in blood. Red eyes widened and he turned and ran, he felt tears spring from his eyes, he gasped at what he saw next, Dark's family dead, their limbs ripped, their heads on the floor, their bodies mangled and bloody, but Melfice had not done this, his body was lying next to Daisuke's feet.

Daisuke gasped again, he turned and ran, a sick feeling coming from inside, then, he fell, only to be caught by strong arms.

"Awful, isn't it?" That voice! Krad. Daisuke opened up his eyes, the blonde held him, his white wings flapping as he flew deeper into the darkness.

"W-what happened?" Krad sighed, he closed his eyes briefly.

"I-I don't know…" Krad whispered, his strong voice laced with fear and concern. The scene faded, Krad blinked.

The creature stood growling, it hissed as they neared. Krad landed on the soft grass, the creature growled again, its blood eyes gazing at them, Daisuke shuffled, he took Krad's arm.

"K-Krad, is that really Dark, or is it the creature?" The blonde shook his head. He blinked as something hard materialized in his hand. A white sword. The white sword, lay in his pale hand, he gripped it and looked towards the beast.

"Where's Dark!" The creature hissed and closed its eyes, the beast shattered revealing the tall male clad in a black suit with one hand tucked in his pocket appeared, his purple hair, flying in the slight breeze that filled the area, his purple eyes, glistening with mischief.

"Here's Dark" The man said, his voice strong filled with no emotions. Dark was neither smiling nor frowning, he glanced at the white blade in Krad's hand before moving his hand, an identical blade forming in his hand, only, its colour was black.

"Care for a match?" The man hissed. He smirked as Krad charged towards him, his golden eyes full of hate.

"You're not Dark! Where is he?!" Krad flung the blade at the unmoving man. White hit black, the man, as still as a statue, Krad, as confused as a beaver on a poplar bears back. He frowned and pulled back striking again, Dark's hand that held the blade moved to block the attack like before.

He smirked. With a swift movement of his wrist, he sliced the blondes arm, and sent him flying backwards.

"Krad!" Daisuke ran to the fallen angel. He let tears drop onto Krad, only to find them not working, the wounds did not heal. A manic laughter left Dark's throat.

"I'm afraid that won't work here" Dark laughed, he smirked and charged towards them, he appeared in front of the barely standing blonde, his blade swinging non stop at the man. Cuts and gashes appeared on the blondes arms.

"Hm, is the little angel tired already?" Dark laughed. He stopped when the blonde laughed, a triumphant look on his face.

"Got you just where I wanted" He raised the sword, a white triangle surrounded the other male, purple eyes watched as the triangle surrounded him, then, small beams of golden light crisscrossed around him, succouring him in place.

"…" Dark stayed silent, he watched as the white blades holder came towards him, the blade cutting his flesh and piercing his shoulder, but he made no sound. The attack stopped and the golden binds vanished, the man, looked unscratched. He smirked and charged at the blonde, only to find a blade stuffed into his back.

"What the-" Krad watched the man, again no scream left his lips, no blood trickled down his body, no nothing. Dark turned the blade silencing his skin but leaving no mark. The blade cut the blondes skin, making cry as he left the man. Krad stumbled back.

"T-That can't be possible, Krad, you hit him!" Daisuke screamed to the blonde, Krad limped backwards a bit, the man standing tall, a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't understand" Krad whispered, his gold eyes wide with disbelief. Dark laughed.

"Hah, you know nothing" With a snap of his fine fingers a body merged from the darkness, blood dripping into a puddle on the floor, as the man grabbed the person by the neck.

"T-that can't be…"

Dark stood, with his hand tightly gripping Dark's neck.

XxXxXxXxX


	35. Chapter 35

_Dark stood, with his hand tightly gripping Dark's neck. _

"T-there are two Darks?" The untouched one laughed, he looked towards them, his eyes flashing red. The Dark in his hand was battered, his body full of cuts and bruises, his eyes shut tight in pain.

The stronger Dark flung the other to the side like a toy, he smirked and turned back to the others.

"Sorry but the other me is simply too weak, you see, each hit you give to me he receives" Dark laughed, while the other Dark moaned in pain, violet eyes opening slightly.

"D-Dai…Daisuke" He choked before screaming in pain. The other Dark snarled, he ran towards them, Krad countering his attack, his eyes holding confusion. He glanced back and forth at the two Dark's. He raised his sword, the blade gently passing through the others arm. Red eyes widened, as a cut appeared upon the battered Dark, his cries leaving his battered form, blood, slipping over his cut skin.

"D-Daisuke, please…kill me…" Red eyes widened, he stared in shock at the elder. The other Dark snarled, he turned to the red head, flinging the boy aside as if he were a doll. The stronger Dark tugged Dark up by his waist holding his bleeding form against him, he hissed and released black bone like wings before flying.

"Daisuke hurry!" Krad grabbed the boy as he ran forwards, his white wings flapping after the two Darks, the white blade no longer in his white gloved hand. The two Dark's stopped as the stronger dropped Dark to the floor, letting him fall. He glared at Krad as the blonde carefully set the red head down.

"Leave!" Krad glanced up at the roaring voice, the word dripping with malice. Krad snarled before flying head first towards the demon. The sword was back in his hands as the black blade materialized in Darks hands.

Daisuke ran, he looked towards the crumpled figure of Dark, his battered form barely moving. Red eyes looked up, Krad had the other distracted.

"Dark…" Purple eyes sadly looked towards him.

"Please, do it for me…kill me…" He gasped and hugged his stomach, a cut forming as he screamed in pain. Daisuke slipped out his blade, tears stinging his eyes, shakily he raised it to Darks chest. The small blade shook violently in his grasp.

"Do it…" Dark whispered, his croaked voice in pain as he lifted his hands pressing the blade down.

Krad hissed as their blades meet.

"You can never…AH!" The demon looked down, his chest was bleeding, hands ripped his shirt open as he stared in disbelief at his heart area, a hole let blood seep out of his wound, he looked up, meeting Krad's confused eyes before darting towards Dark. The small red head cried over the body of Dark.

"No…" And with that, the demon disappeared in a wisp of bones. Daisuke sat crying over Dark, the boy's hand tightly gripping Dark's own hand. Howls of wind sounded inside Dark. The scene was fading, been wiped away in a mass of black.

"Daisuke! Come on!" Krad grabbed the younger boy who returned screamed his dead friends name. They flew in and out from the crumbling place that they presumed was Dark's mind. A black shadow chased after them, inking the areas in a deep dark black. A portal flashed in front of them, sucking the two boys in before vanishing as quickly as it came.

They fell, their bodies landing on the ground. Tim stood in front of them, tears lacing his eyes, his staff tightly gripped in his shaking hands. He lowered his gaze to the floor. Blood dripped off his form as he let unshed tears roll down his face.

The two boys turned, their lying on the floor was Dark's body. No marks nor scars but simply a hole were his heart would have been.

XxXxXxX

1 year later…

"I'm going out for a bit!" Tim yelled as he ran though his city, people smiled and greeted him. He stopped at the doctors, a smile on his face as he knocked quietly. A large round doctor appeared, he smiled at the king before bowing.

"What can I do for you my majesty?"

"Angel?" He smiled, nodded and called out the said person.

"Hello Tim" She spoke in her soft voice, he smiled.

"Hello Angel"

"Are you going to visit the others?" He nodded. "Please give them my greetings"

"Angel! We need you, back in here now!" A voice called from the building. She nodded and left saying her good byes to Tim.

"Tim!" He turned, his little princess ran towards him, Risa had become his girlfriend. He smiled and waved before running off. She smiled before walking into the doctors a basket full of flowers in her arms.

Tim ran, he stopped in front of an old church and knocked on the door before entering. Golden eyes shot up.

"Tim?" Tim smiled warmly, he walked towards the angel like figure. Krad had moved into a church, he didn't really like company.

"Just checking how you are, it's been a while since we last saw each other, do you know where Daisuke is?" Krad shook his head.

"He ran off with Satoshi, I don't know where they are now though…"

"Oh…Okay, Bye!" And with that he ran off. Krad sighed looking up through the stained glass window.

"Dark…"

A shadowed figure walked through the streets, his features covered by the long flowing cloak that covered his body. He stopped as he stood in front of the graveyard, a sad smile on his face. His hands lifted the hood down, revealing strands of sea blue hair. Blue eyes watched the figure crouching down.

"Daisuke?" Red eyes turned to him, a smile on his face.

"Coming! I will never forget you…Dark" Daisuke whispered the last part as he left, he ran towards the other, grabbing his hand and walking away from the gravestones.

"And I will never forget you…my friends…" A faint ghostly figure appeared, Purple eyes watched as the two left before turning towards the girl and boy who stood waiting for him. The three figures smiled before disappearing with the wind.

XxXxXxXxX

Minceo: Wow, that was a long story but I hope you liked it and I know, sad ending but I thought it would be nice seeing as he had no family left. Thx for reading!

Thankyou to all those who have stayed faithful to this story, i know the beginning wasnt as good but im glad you lot stayed till the end!! I will miss writing this and i really do hope you liked it, there will not be a squeal, at least i dont think so, and unless you convince me other wise there wont!

Special Thanks to...

Kaira-chan15  
The Oblivios Captain Anna  
Asara kaden

You guys stayed through till the end and i thank you loads!

Any other reviews of this story i really really thankyou as well it has been wonderful writing this and ill shut up now but thankyou!!


End file.
